


Wicked Game

by starfoxx



Series: Sherlock Holmes [1]
Category: Enola Holmes (2020), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfoxx/pseuds/starfoxx
Summary: 𝐆𝐑𝐀𝐂𝐄 𝐓𝐎𝐖𝐍𝐄𝐒 nie chce zmieniać świata. Pragnie uwolnić się ze stereotypów młodej kobiety, która powinna wyjść za mąż, lecz za wszelką cenę odrzucała każdego z adoratorów, których podrzucali jej adopcyjni rodzice. Tym razem nie miała wyjścia i musiała kogoś wybrać. Tym szczęściarzem okazał się być Mycroft Holmes, brat słynnego detektywa. Wkrótce złożył jej propozycję małżeńską. Zgodziła się z początku ze względu na pieniądze, ale z czasem go całkiem polubiła. Nie była to miłość, ale lubili przebywać w swoim towarzystwie. Wtedy poznała Sherlocka, a ten zrobił na niej niemałe wrażenie swoimi umiejętnościami. Na dwa tygodnie przed ich ślubem, bracia Holmes wracają do swojego rodzinnego domu, gdzie zastają swoją nieułożoną młodszą siostrę i dowiadują się o zaginięciu ich matki.𝐆𝐃𝐘 𝐆𝐑𝐀𝐂𝐄 poznaje Enolę, widzi w niej siebie, gdyż sama z przymkniętym okiem przyglądała się ograniczonym społecznościom i żelaznym zasadom, które były przypisane kobietom. Z trudem nauczyła się dzięki swojej matce i guwernantce szanować te zasady. Teraz, jednak gdy była całkiem dorosła i o krok od nowego małżeńskiego życia, poczuła się wolniejsza niż kiedykolwiek.Wybór w końcu należał do niej.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Original Female Character(s), Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Sherlock Holmes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053464
Kudos: 2





	1. Nie za dobry początek

**Author's Note:**

> jestem tu nowa i wciąż nie orientuję się co i jak, ale mam nadzieję, że to nie przeszkadza. zapraszam do komentowania!

Jeśli nigdy nie próbowaliście uciec z domu, to nie wiecie, co tracicie.

Miałam może wtedy z piętnaście lat. Najgorszy wiek, jeśli mnie spytacie o szczerą opinię. Starałam się dojrzewać jak najpóźniej, by nie stracić tych wspaniałych lat dzieciństwa, ale właśnie w dzień moich piętnastych urodzin wszystko się zmieniło.

Londyn pod panowaniem królowej Wiktorii dzielił się na dwa światy. Biednych - mieli kilka luksusów, jedli żywność, na którą było ich stać, przepracowywali długie godziny, mieszkając w wilgotnych, brudnych warunkach. Wiele dzieci umierało z powodu chorób. Wreszcie bogaci - zwykle dobrze odżywieni, czyści i dobrze ubrani. Nie potrzebowali pracy, a przynajmniej fizycznej, mieszkali w dużych domach ze służbą, wyjeżdżali na wakacje, a dzieci miały drogie zabawki i chodziły do szkoły czy były nauczane w domu przez guwernantkę, jak w moim przypadku.

Mój ojciec – Paul Towne, który należał do szlachty - był szanowany wśród wyższej klasy londyńskiego społeczeństwa i zajmował wysokie stanowisko dyrektora banku. Kilka dni temu został zaproszony na pierwsze spotkanie klubu Diogenesa na cześć greckiego filozofa. Jego poglądy jednak były wręcz przeciwne do tych, którymi szczycił się mój ojciec. Przede wszystkim domagał się zniesienia małżeństwa, wprowadzenia wspólności kobiet i dzieci, siebie zaś nazwał pierwszym, na przekór państwu, które strzeże kultury, kosmopolitą, obywatelem kosmosu, czyli świata. Był też głosicielem cynicznego bezwstydu, w myśl którego to, co robią wszyscy, można robić publicznie. Klub Diogenesa był prywatną instytucją, która wymagała absolutnej ciszy przez cały czas, chyba że ktoś znajdował się w „Pokoju Nieznajomego". Mocno naciągane i zbyteczne, moim zdaniem. Wracając, mój ojciec od tego czasu stał się bardziej wymagający. Jakby po zasmakowaniu tego luksusowego życia, obracając się w wysokich sferach i pozazdrościł innym takiego życia, więc postanowił podarować je mnie.

─ Grace, kochanie, usiądź proszę ─ poprosił swoim opanowanym głosem, lecz jego surowy wzrok mówił wszystko. Pokornie usiadłam w miękkim fotelu pośrodku saloniku urządzonego bardzo minimalistycznie. ─ Przeprowadziłem dzisiaj bardzo ciekawą konwersację z pewnym dżentelmenem, który ma syna w twoim wieku. Jest dobrze ułożony, pracowity i jest w stanie zapewnić ci bogate życie. Umówiłem was na spotkanie, na którym prawdopodobnie złoży ci pewną propozycję. Przyjmiesz ją i zostaniesz jego narzeczoną, do czasu aż będziecie oboje w stanie wziąć ślub. Mam nadzieję, że mnie nie zawiedziesz, Grace.

Mówiłam też, że w tym całym klubie Diogenesa robią pranie mózgu?

Mój ojciec oszalał. Nie mogłam jednak mu się sprzeciwić.

Uśmiechnęłam się więc szeroko, składając razem dłonie.

─ Oczywiście, ojcze. Nie zawiodę ─ odparłam, zaciskając usta w cienką linię, po czym opuściłam salon, a zaraz za ścianą pobiegłam po schodach do swojego pokoju. Znajdowało się w nim wszystko, czego mogła sobie zażyczyć każda dziewczyna w moim wieku. Zdawałam sobie sprawę, że wiodłam wspaniałe życie pośród tych wszystkich luksusowych zabawek i ubrań, podczas gdy inni walczyli o kawałek chleba na ulicy. Chciałam im pomóc. Chciałam wyrwać się z tego domu, zabrać ze sobą tyle, ile uradzę i podarować tym, którzy bardziej tego potrzebowali. Całe moje życie byłam zmuszona udawać uśmiech za każdym razem, gdy dostawałam nową lalkę czy sukienkę z dobrego materiału.

Wskoczyłam na łóżko, nie dbając o to, czy tak wypada i przycisnęłam twarz do poduszki, by stłumić swój krzyk w ramach protestu. Wtedy do mojej głowy wpadł pewien szalony pomysł. Czasami, żeby coś zmienić, należy zacząć od samego siebie. Podeszłam więc prędko do wysokiej drewnianej szafy, gdzie zaczęłam przebierać w wieszakach, poszukując najmniej wytworną sukienkę w bladych kolorach i bez tych wszystkich udziwnień. Z pewnością nie wpisałabym się w stereotypową tradycyjną kobietę. W końcu miałam tylko piętnaście lat.

Do torebki wsypałam całą swoją biżuterię i parę jedwabnych chust. To były wszystkie moje najcenniejsze przedmioty, jakie posiadałam. Została przede mną jednak najtrudniejsza część planu, czyli ucieczka.

Posiadłość Moor Hall znajdowała się na przedmieściach Londynu i liczyła trzy kondygnacje. Był do podłużny biały budynek z licznymi kolumnami i wysokimi oknami, w których wisiały jasne firanki. Na ścianach wisiały pejzaże namalowane przez słynnych artystów z innych krajów. Parę z nich należało również do mojej matki – Alice Townes. Zawsze uwielbiałam siadać na ławce naprzeciw i próbowałam go odwzorować. Nie szło mi jakoś dobrze, ale matka zawsze mnie zachwalała.

Tym razem jednak nie miałam nawet chwili, by przystanąć. Biegłam przed siebie w stronę schodów, mając nadzieję, że nie napotkam po drodze swoich rodziców. Przeszłam do kuchni, z której było tyle wejście do ogrodu, skąd droga do miasta była już prosta. Ostrożnie zeszłam po schodach, które wydawały z siebie najróżniejsze dźwięki i zatrzymałam się za ścianą. Spazmatycznie łapałam świszczący oddech, który rzęził mi w płucach tak głośno, że bałam się, że mnie ktoś usłyszy. Moim wybawieniem okazał się dzwonek do frontowych drzwi, odwracając uwagę mojego ojca, gdy prześlizgnęłam się do kuchni. Odetchnęłam z ulgą i gdy już miałam nacisnąć na klamkę, usłyszałam chrząknięcie pana Douglasa – naszego kucharza jak i kamerdynera całej rezydencji. Był to starszawy mężczyzna, dobrze zbudowany, ale bardzo blady o ciemnych małych oczach. Na głowie zawsze miał tupecik.

─ Dokąd się panienka wybiera? ─ spytał łagodnym głosem, splatając ramiona na piersi. Poprawiłam uchwyt na torebce, uciekając wzrokiem w stronę drzwi.

─ Ładna dzisiaj pogoda. Chyba przejdę się do ogrodu ─ powiedziałam, przełykając niewielką gulę w gardle, która mi przeszkadzała w myśleniu. Pan Douglas dotknął palcami swojego wąsika, który był śmiesznie pozawijany, po czym skinął głową. Posłałam mu uśmiech, wciąż zaciskając usta z tych nerwów i wyszłam na zewnątrz. Pierwsze co zrobiłam, to zaczerpnęłam świeżego powietrza, rozkoszując się zielenią wokół. Tu było naprawdę ładnie. Musiałam się jednak skupić na misji. Nie mogłam zawieść siebie ani tych, którzy żyli w jeszcze gorszych warunkach.

Gdy opuściłam posiadłość, zdałam sobie sprawę, jak daleko znajdowało się centrum. Nie musiałam jednak zachodzić daleko, by napotkać grupę dzieci w różnym wieku, które grały razem w piłkę, przerzucając ją sobie z rąk do rąk. Przystanęłam na moment, przyglądając się ich grze, gdy nagle zaczepiła mnie drobniutka dziewczynka o blond włosach, ciągnąc mnie za materiał sukni.

─ Chce pani z nami zagrać? ─ spytała słodko. Przyjrzałam się dokładniej szczęśliwym twarzyczkom dzieci, biegających po drodze. Wyglądały, jakby miały naprawdę niezły ubaw. Potrząsnęłam głową twierdząco. ─ Mogę potrzymać pani torebkę, żeby się nie zabrudziła ─ dodała dziewczynka. Ponownie skinęłam, gdy już niemal wybiegałam, by dołączyć do reszty.

Wtedy stało się coś, czego nigdy bym się nie spodziewała po tych słodkich dzieciach. Przez chwilę miałam naprawdę dobry humor, dopóki ta sama blond włosa dziewczynka, która trzymała moją torebkę, nie krzyknęła na cały głos:

─ Ej, słuchajcie! Tu jest prawdziwa złota biżuteria! Jazda, chłopaki! ─ Gdy tylko ujrzałam garść złotych łańcuszków w rękach tamtej dziewczynki oraz jej chciwe spojrzenie, wszystko zrozumiałam. Oni nigdy nie chcieli, żebym do nich dołączyła. Nigdy nie mogłam być taka, jak te dzieci, a oni to wykorzystali i mnie okradli.

Nim zdołałam jakoś zareagować, dopadło mnie dwóch wyższych chłopaków, którzy chwycili mnie porządnie pod ramiona, gdy próbowałam się wyrwać, a reszta zbiegła z miejsca z gorzkim śmiechem. W końcu, chcąc się mnie pozbyć, cisnęli mnie prosto w dużą kałużę błota, nie dając mi nawet szansy, by ich dogonić. Wtedy, jak na dokładkę na horyzoncie pojawił się mój ojciec zarówno z zawiedzionym i surowym spojrzeniem, co oznaczało, że czekała mnie kara. Matka, która stanęła u jego boku, złapała się jedynie za głowę i zaczęła wzywać Boga, by mi dopomógł.

Ojciec podszedł do mnie i wyciągnął rękę, by pomóc mi wstać. Otarłam materiał sukienki z kawałków błota, jednak na marne. W końcu podniosłam struchlałe spojrzenie na starszego mężczyznę, którego mocny uścisk wbijał się w moje ramię.

─ Już więcej cię nie zawiodę, ojcze. Obiecuję ─ wypaliłam, trzęsąc się.

─ Wiem, że nie, Grace. Zawiozę cię do pensji dla dobrze urodzonych panien. Być może tam zmądrzejesz.

LONDON, 1886

Po trzech latach spędzonych na pensji dla dobrze urodzonych panien w Londynie, miałam ochotę wbiec na najwyższy budynek w mieście i wykrzyczeć na całe gardło, że wreszcie byłam wolna, jednak moje marzenia zostały tak szybko zdeptane jak moja bladoróżowa chusta, którą przez przypadek upuściłam na ziemię w samym centrum stolicy królestwa.

Gdy tylko wróciłam do rodzinnej posiadłości w Moor Hall, poczułam dziwny sentyment. Brakowało mi obrazów w złotych ramach, wiszących na każdej ścianie domu. Brakowało mi też zapachu świeżo upieczonego jabłecznika przez pana Douglasa. Zatęskniłam też za możliwością zdejmowania butów zaraz po przekroczeniu progu. Ale najbardziej chyba stęskniłam się za ciepłym uśmiechem mojej matki, która była mniej surowa od ojca. Zawsze chciała tylko, bym była szczęśliwa. Nie ważne, czego bym się podjęła w życiu. Jednak, gdy przebiegłam już większość posiadłości, nigdzie nie natknęłam się na nią.

─ Gdzie matka, ojcze? ─ spytałam, zauważając mężczyznę pośrodku salonu, wczytanego w gazetę.

─ Skąd ten pośpiech? Już wróciłaś z pensji. Dobrze ─ zaczął, odkładając czasopismo oraz okulary na stolik obok, po czym zbliżył się do mnie, przyglądając podejrzliwie. ─ Podrosłaś. Dojrzałaś. Trzeba zacząć ci szukać męża ─ rzucił chłodno. Jak zwykle starał się zachowywać wobec mnie zbyteczną obojętność.

─ Gdzie jest matka, ojcze? Gdzie ona jest? ─ ponowiłam pytanie, podnosząc nieco swój głos, choć starałam się zachować opanowana. Jedna z tych głupich lekcji, które wyniosłam z tej szkoły.

Mężczyzna tylko wbił we mnie dziwnie współczujące spojrzenie.

─ Alice wyjechała do najlepszego lekarza w mieście. Ciężko zachorowała. Nie wiem, ile czasu jej zostało...

─ Ależ, o czym, ty mówisz, ojcze? Ona nie może... ─ zaczęłam wypierać, próbując wymyślić inny powód, dla którego mogła wyjechać. Gdy już przeleciałam już przez wszystkie możliwe opcje w mojej głowie, pozostała tylko ta jedna, która z nich wszystkich wydawała się być najmniej możliwa, lecz prawdziwa.

Jego słowa zaczęły do mnie docierać, niczym pierwsze sztormowe fale, uderzające rozkołysanym prądem o brzeg. Cofnęłam się o parę kroków, napotykając na swojej drodze komodę. Spojrzałam ponownie ojcu w jego błękitne oczy, które teraz wydawały się najsmutniejsze, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałam. Ja nawet nie byłam pewna czy w ogóle znał tę emocję, jak smutek. Teraz najwyraźniej właśnie się dowiedziałam, że zna. Cierpiał niemal tak samo, jak ja, jeśli nie bardziej. W końcu ją kochał. Miał ten przywilej, jako jeden z niewielu, by pokochać kobietę, którą został zmuszony ożenić. Zastanawiałam się, czy i mnie kiedyś spotka to szczęście i wyjdę za mąż, za kogoś, kogo pokocham całym sercem. Póki co, mieliśmy tylko siebie.

Bez słowa wbiegłam w jego ramiona, a on pozwolił mi, bym go objęła w pasie. Nie zamierzałam go puszczać, dopóki nie powie, że to był tylko sen, a matka zaraz otworzy drzwi, bym mogła znów ujrzeć ten jej promienisty uśmiech. Tak się jednak nie stało, a im dłużej tak tkwiliśmy, upewniałam się bardziej w myśli, że już nigdy do nas nie wróci.

ROK PÓŹNIEJ...

Minęło już sześć miesięcy od pogrzebu matki, a ja wciąż nie ruszyłam dalej z życiem. Nie potrafiłam. Nie bez niej. To miało inaczej wyglądać. Miałam wciąż wykłócać się z ojcem, który miał mi prezentować moich potencjalnych przyszłych mężów i wciąż wymyślać wymówki, dla których nie interesuję się swoim stanem życia i nie zapewniam sobie przyszłości.

Rozwiązanie jest proste.

Żyję po prostu chwilą.

„Chwytaj dzień, bo przecież nikt się nie dowie, jaką nam przyszłość zgotują bogowie..."

Carpe diem, i te inne filozoficzne czy poetyckie teksty. Moja matka była oddana filozofii i sztuce, i zamiast opowiadać mi bajki na dobranoc, snuła opowieści o jej ulubionych filozofach czy poetach. Jednym z nich był Kwintus Horacjusz Flakkus, bardziej znany jako po prostu Horacy.

Postanowiłam więc, że jej spuścizna nie może odejść na marne. Będę to kontynuowała i zostanę poetką. Albo lepiej! Filozofką! To jest ten wiek, kiedy przychodzi mi na myśl tysiące zawodów, byle nie poddać się oczekiwaniom mojego ojca i najzwyczajniej w świecie wyjść za mąż za kogoś nudnego, a potem siedzieć samotnie w domu i rodzić mu dzieci, jedno za drugim, najlepiej. Jakby kobiety nie zostały do niczego innego stworzone.

Poza tym robiłam to też z innego powodu. Nie chciałam zostawiać mojego ojca samego. Wciąż się nie pozbierał po jej śmierci, choć dobrze to ukrywał.

Myślał, że ukryje przede mną te flaszki alkoholu powtykane za wazonami czy w szufladach komody? Myślał, że ukryje przede mną to, jak każdego wieczoru udaje się samotnie nad staw w naszym ogrodzie, ponieważ to było ulubione miejsce do malowania mojej mamy? Czy naprawdę myślał, że ukryje to smutne spojrzenie, gdy próbował ze mną rozmawiać? Nie byłam już małym dzieckiem. Byłam sprytniejsza, niż mógł to sobie wyobrazić. Ale to nie był powód, dla którego wciąż unikał rozmów ze mną na jej temat. Aż do jednego pamiętnego dnia...

Był środek lipca, a to oznaczało, nawet w królestwie Brytanii, całkiem znośną i zadziwiająco słoneczną pogodę. Idealną na spacer wręcz. I tak się składało, że mój ojciec tego dnia wrócił wcześniej z pracy pod pretekstem, że i tak nic ciekawego nie robił. Ja jednak doskonale zdawałam sobie sprawę, że powodem tego była inna przyczyna. I była ona być może mniej oczywista dla innych, ale nie dla mnie.

To była rocznica ich ślubu. Dzień, w którym dwóch zakochanych ludzi składa sobie obietnicę miłości, która trwa aż do śmierci. Ojciec jednak nie przestrzegał tej jednej zasady. Wciąż ją kochał i nigdy nie przestał. Tak samo, jak ja.

Wyglądał na bardziej obojętnego, niż kiedykolwiek go widziałam. Siedział w swoim ulubionym fotelu naprzeciw okna, gdzie najlepiej mu się wczytało dzisiejszą gazetę i popijał kawę, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Zupełnie, jakby ten dzień nie różnił się niczym innym od pozostałych w roku. Tyle, że ten był najbardziej wyjątkowym z nich wszystkich, a ja zapragnęłam mu o tym przypomnieć.

─ Jestem gotowa, papo ─ powiedziałam, stojąc w progu salonu, jednak mężczyzna nie podniósł na mnie nawet wzroku. ─ Jestem gotowa wyjść za mąż ─ dodałam dobitniej, tak żeby wreszcie dotarły do niego moje słowa, choć modliłam się w duchu, żeby tak się nie stało. Oh, w co ja się wpakowałam. Przecież ja nie byłam jeszcze gotowa. Robiłam to tylko i wyłącznie dla niego. Żeby się czymś zajął. Może wtedy sobie przypomni.

I wtedy, jak grom z jasnego nieba, pojawił się znak. Błysk w jego oku. Jakby ponownie zagościła w nim nadzieja. Odłożył natychmiast gazetę i spojrzał po mnie z dumą.

Kiedyś, z niewiadomych powodów, osądzałam mojego ojca o bycie mizantropem. I być może kiedyś, w jakimś alternatywnym świecie to byłoby prawdą, ale od kiedy zmarła mama, naprawdę się zmienił. Stał się lepszym człowiekiem, lepszym... ojcem. Mimo że ze sobą dużo nie rozmawialiśmy, mieliśmy siebie nawzajem i wciąż mogliśmy na siebie liczyć, a to liczyło się najbardziej na calutkim świecie.

Nigdy nie chciałam zawieść mojego ojca. Bo zawieść swoich adopcyjnych rodziców, brzmiało jakbym zawiodła też tych biologicznych, dzięki którym istnieję na tym paskudnym świecie. Więc w tak szczególnym dniu, jak rocznica ślubu, nie mogłam Go zawieść.

─ To świetna wiadomość, kochanie ─ odpowiedział z lekkim uśmiechem. I na moment, jakby nic złego się nie wydarzyło nigdy w naszym życiu. To był nasz moment i nikt nie mógł go nam skraść.

Robię to dla ciebie, papo.

Następne lata nie wyglądały inaczej, niż to zaplanowałam. Naprawdę się starałam spełnić jedyne marzenie ojca i wyjść wreszcie za mąż, ale jednocześnie, gdy już byłam o krok przed powiedzeniem słowa „tak", napotykałam pewną blokadę. Czasem wydawało mi się, jakbym słyszała wtedy głos matki, podpowiadający mi: „to nie jest TEN." Musiałam jej usłuchać, bo kto w mojej sytuacji postąpiłby inaczej?

Szczerze? W tym momencie nie chciałam zawieść ich obu, choć nieświadomie ich życzenia wchodziły sobie w drogę. Każdy z nich oczekiwał ode mnie czegoś innego, a ja tylko chodziłam na różne spotkania, zaaranżowane przez ojca czy inne bale, z cynicznym wyrazem twarzy, przyglądając się jak inne kobiety w moim wieku, kokietowały śmiało przystojnych mężczyzn i tańczyły z nimi. Byli jednością. Obawiałam się, że nigdy nie poczuję tego, co one. Byłam zbyt dziwna i pokrzywdzona. Nie nadawałam się.

─ Czemu ciągle ich odrzucasz? Czemu odrzucasz innych ludzi? ─ spytał mnie raz papa, a ja byłam zbyt zmęczona, by dać mu od razu odpowiedź, więc wzruszyłam jedynie ramionami. ─ Mówiłaś, że jesteś gotowa. Mówiłaś, że chcesz tego. Wyjść za mąż.

─ Gdyby mama tu była...

─ Oh, nie wywołuj jej, na miłość boską, Grace! ─ uniósł się, nadymając policzki wkurzony.

─ Skłamałam, ojcze. Skłamałam, żebyś poczuł się lepiej. Wybacz ─ wypaliłam, wpadając w jego ramiona.

Zacisnął szczękami i westchnął, jakby powstrzymywał się przed powiedzeniem czegoś pod moim adresem, jednak ostatecznie, przytulił mnie.

LONDON, 1900

Minęło wiele lat. Oh, zbyt wiele, jeśli mnie spytacie. Tak wiele rzeczy miało się zmienić, tak wiele obiecałam sobie i ojcu, że się zmienią...

Pamiętam, kiedy po raz pierwszy tak szczerze przyrzekłam ojcu, że znajdę sobie dobrego męża, z którym zamieszkam i urodzę mu dzieci. Jednak nie wiedziałam wtedy, jak trudna może być ta obietnica, trudniejsza niż sądziłam. Ojciec był już w sędziwym wieku i wciąż przypominał mi o tym, jak niewiele mu lat pozostało, by poprowadzić mnie do ołtarza, a ja wciąż mu odpowiadałam, że nie ma się o co martwić. Był nie tylko przewrażliwiony, ale i pozbawiony nadziei. Coraz ciężej mu było w coś wierzyć. Nawet we mnie, a ja ostatnio nie dawałam mu ku temu żadnych powodów.

Wtedy jednego dnia, coś się odmieniło. Być może wreszcie dojrzałam. Być może szczęście wreszcie mi dopisało tego dnia, gdy ojciec wrócił ze spotkania swojego klubu Diogenesa, oznajmiając iż napotkał starego znajomego, który wspomniał o pewnym dżentelmenie z wyższej klasy, który wydał się mną zainteresowany. Ojciec nie umówił nas jednak na żadne spotkanie, gdyż po tylu latach doświadczenia, domyślił się, że pewnie nie będę chciała nawet o tym słyszeć, ale tu się mylił. Wreszcie byłam gotowa.

I od czasu jej pogrzebu, nigdy nie widziałam większego uśmiechu na jego twarzy, niż w chwili, w której opuściłam swój pokój w najpiękniejszej sukni, jaką posiadałam, by ruszyć na zapoznanie z tajemniczym dżentelmenem.

Był ze mnie naprawdę dumny.

Idę podbić serce pewnego chłopaka, tato.

I gdy już dotarłam na miejsce, nie byłam rozczarowana. Rzeczony mężczyzna rzeczywiście był prawdziwym dżentelmenem. Był sporo wyższy ode mnie, szczupły, ale jednocześnie dobrze zbudowany. Nosił czarny garnitur z muszką i wysokim cylindrem, który zdjął na moje przywitanie, całując wierzch mojej dłoni. Jego wąsik jednak trochę mnie onieśmielał. Wydawał się starszy. Sporo starszy.

─ Mycroft Holmes, naprawdę miło mi panią poznać. Słyszałem wiele pochlebnych słów od pani ojca. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko u niego w porządku. Zdrowie dopisuje?

Byłam oniemiała jego etykietą i całą jego osobą. Czy wszyscy dżentelmeni tak się zachowywali? Chyba nigdy wcześniej tego nie zauważyłam.

─ Holmes? Jak Sherlock Holmes? Ten słynny detektyw? ─ spytałam z podekscytowaniem, prawdopodobnie psując cały nastrój, sądząc po jego natychmiastowej zmianie miny i długim westchnięciu.

─ Tak, Sherlock to mój młodszy braciszek. Zawsze o krok przede mną ─ zadrwił cynicznie pan Holmes, a ja mimowolnie uniosłam kąciki ust. Rywalizacja rodzeństwa, to musi być ciekawe.

─ Nigdy nie miałam rodzeństwa. Jestem jedynaczką ─ przyznałam, zaciskając usta w cienką linię.

─ Oh, miała pani szczęście zatem ─ parsknął, ukazując rząd równych zębów. Całkiem było mu do twarzy w tym uśmiechu. ─ Jesteśmy dorośli, a mimo tego, zawsze udaje mu się znaleźć sposób, by zaleźć mi za skórę.

Sposób, w jaki opowiadał mi o swoim bracie, zmusiło mnie do refleksji. Z jednej strony zazdrościłam mu, że przynajmniej miał brata, ale z drugiej nie wiem, czy zniosłabym te ciągłe kłótnie i ustępstwa.

─ Chciałaby pani może-

─ Tak ─ wyrwałam, nim zdążył zakończyć, a gdy zdałam sobie sprawę, że mu przeszkodziłam, zakryłam usta dłonią i ze zdumieniem zapowietrzyłam się. Pan Holmes spojrzał na mnie, jakbyśmy znali się od dawna i razem się zaśmialiśmy, a nasze szczęście nie miało końca.

Być może miałam dosyć bycia wiecznie nieszczęśliwą i niezadowoloną z życia nieposłuszną małą dziewczynką.

Być może nadszedł najwyższy czas, żebym dorosła.


	2. Holmes vs Townes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace poznaje resztę rodzinki Mycrofta Holmesa.

─ Nie, ja nie chcę poznać Sherlocka Holmes'a! ─ To była moja pierwsza reakcja na to, jak Mycroft oznajmił mi, że zamierza przedstawić mnie, jako swoją narzeczoną swojemu młodszemu bratu. Z wielu opowieści o nim i krótkich wywiadów w gazecie, nie chciałam go poznać. Wydawał się jeszcze większym mizantropem i zadufanym w sobie dupkiem, niż go sobie wyobrażałam. Nawet, jeśli należał do rodziny Mycrofta, na moje nieszczęście, musiałam go znosić. ─ Może jesteście adoptowani? Nie?

─ Gracie. ─ Westchnął ostentacyjnie, a jego ręce znalazły się na moich ramionach, masując je delikatnie. ─ Próbowałem dowieść prawdy na to pytanie już od bardzo dawna. Myślę, że moja matka już dawno by się skapnęła. A uwierz mi, jest bardzo inteligentną kobietą.

─ Nie wątpię w to ─ rzuciłam, uśmiechając się w jego stronę, gdy założył mi pasmo moich ciemnych włosów za ucho. W momentach takich, jak te, żałowałam, że nie byłam bardziej śmiała. Nie wiedziałam, jak reagować, by nie przesadzić. Albo wyjdę na cnotkę, albo na jakąś kobietę lekkich obyczajów i jeszcze będę zmuszona pożegnać się z moim panem idealnym, zanim w ogóle dojdzie do ślubu.

─ Chodźmy, gdyż zaraz się ściemni ─ polecił, chwytając mnie pod mankiet i wyprowadził przed posiadłość do wysokiej czarnej dorożki. ─ Spotykamy się z Sherlockiem na dworcu. Stamtąd pojedziemy pierwszą linią do Chaucerlea. To najbliższe miasto z dworcem kolejowym, dzieliła od Kineford odległość dziesięciu mil.

─ Czekaj, nie mówiłeś wcześniej, że poznam całą twoją rodzinę! ─ zaprotestowałam, ale było już za późno na podjęcie nowych decyzji.

─ W porządku, przyznaję. Zastawiłem na ciebie małą zasadzkę, ale to było konieczne ─ zaznaczył, podnosząc wskazujący palec. ─ Inaczej byś nigdy się nie zgodziła, znając twój uparty charakter.

Bywały momenty, w których Mycroft Holmes nie wydawał się wcale lepszy od mojego ojca, ale właśnie, gdy wracałam do niego myślami, wiedziałam też, że i u niego była możliwa zmiana. Nie znałam go może jeszcze tak dobrze i dlatego właśnie zgodziłam się na tę wycieczkę. Żeby się bliżej poznać. A czy istnieje lepszy sposób niż poprzez zjazd rodzinny?

─ Jak pan już dobrze mnie zna, panie Holmes ─ Wywróciłam wymownie oczami, opierając głowę o jego ramię. Ten nieznacznie się poruszył, chrząkając cicho. Czyżbym za daleko się posunęła? Do licha ciężkiego z tą całą etykietą i zasadami!

Wtedy Mycroft, jak gdyby nigdy nic, chwycił za poranną gazetę leżącą zgiętą na pół obok i zaczął ją studiować wzrokiem.

─ Spróbuj trochę odpocząć, moja droga. Przed nami jeszcze długa podróż ─ polecił automatycznym głosem, lecz zdołałam w nim usłyszeć również dozę zmartwienia. W końcu przyznałam mu rację, gdy mój organizm sam zaczął się ubiegać o dodatkową dawkę snu w postaci długiego ziewnięcia, po czym ułożyłam się wygodniej na jego ramieniu, wczytując się w nagłówki w gazecie, próbując usnąć. Ostatni z nich, który zapamiętałam, głosił o ważnej ustawie o reformie dotyczącej podatków i jaka to ona jest ważna dla kraju, nim całkowicie odpłynęłam.

Mycroft powiedział mi, że minęła godzina, od kiedy zasnęłam i miał czelność wspomnieć o tym, że chrapię! Nie ładnie z jego strony.

Gdy opuściłam karetę i stanęłam prosto przed halą dworcową, czekając aż Mycroft do mnie dołączy, pozwoliłam sobie na chwilę zadumy i rozejrzałam się wokół, gdzie otaczały mnie tłumy ludzi. Budynki tak wysokie, jak nigdzie indziej. Z każdej strony dobiegał jakiś innych charakterystyczny odgłos, czy to gwizdek maszynisty odjeżdżającego już pociągu, czy nastoletniego chłopaka, krzyczącego na całe gardło, by kupili od niego dzisiejszą gazetę jedynie za szylinga, czy też po prostu głośne rozmowy kupców i mieszkańców. Od razu wiedziałeś, że znajdujesz się w Londynie. Dodatkowo ten typowy smród, pochodzący z rzeki...

I uwierzcie, mi nie chcecie chodzić w tych czasach nad brzeg Tamizy. Przede wszystkim z powodu cuchnącego zapachu wszystkich zanieczyszczeń, jakie przychodzą wam do głowy. Zaiste, nie były to ładne czasy.

Mycroft wyszedł w końcu na zewnątrz i chwycił mnie pod mankiet. Wreszcie skierowaliśmy się w stronę docelowej stacji, gdzie każdy pospiesznie rwał w swoją stronę z ciężkimi bagażami. Gdybym wiedziała, że spotkam całą jego rodzinę, zabrałabym więcej ubrań!

─ No chodź, już na nas czeka, o dziwo ─ powiedział, a ja mimowolnie zaczęłam się stresować, rozglądając się na boki i zastanawiając się, czy już przypadkiem nie napotkałam jego brata swoim wzrokiem.

I oto stał ON. Sherlock Holmes we własnej osobie. Mężczyzna, wyprostowany jak struna i chudy jak chart, przystanął obok niego w antracytowym garniturze i czarnych butach z cholewami. Wyglądał... inaczej niż go sobie wyobrażałam z opowieści Mycrofta. Chyba trochę go przerysował. Oboje mieli na sobie stroje, w jakie zazwyczaj ubierają się dżentelmeni, udający się na wieś: ciemne tweedowe garnitury obszyte lamówką, miękkie fulary, meloniki na głowie. I rękawiczki z koźlęcej skóry. Tylko szlachetnie urodzeni nosili w pełni lata rękawiczki. Oboje byli tak samo wysocy i dobrze zbudowani. Sherlock jednak... miał w sobie coś innego. Jakby stwarzał wokół siebie taką aurę, ale jeszcze do końca nie potrafiłam go opisać. Podobno rodzina nigdy go nie obchodziła i sam nie wiedział, co tu właściwie robił. Bez żony, bez przyjaciół, zupełny ignorant. Nie interesował się ludźmi, chyba że byli wskazówkami. Innymi słowami: Holmes to zdystansowana maszyna analityczna, która nigdy nie zazna prawdziwego uczucia.

Jego ciepły uśmiech i sam fakt, że tu się zjawił, świadczyły jednak o czym innym.

─ Ah, panna Grace Townes, jak przypuszczam ─ powiedział rozpromieniony i nachylił się, gdy podałam mu dłoń, a ten musnął jej wierzch wargami.

Przypuszczać to ty możesz mój wiek.

─ Urocza narzeczona mojego brata ─ dodał z mniejszym entuzjazmem i posłał obrzydzające spojrzenie Mycroftowi, które dostrzegłam.

Halo, ja stoję obok!

Posłałam Sherlockowi przeszywające spojrzenie, a ten jakby odbił piłeczkę i otaksował mnie od dołu do góry, parskając pod nosem na koniec.

─ Co to niby miało być? Też chcę wiedzieć, może pośmiejemy się razem ─ wypaliłam odważnie, jak nie przystało na tak ułożoną damę. Może miałam już dosyć grania takiej.

─ Nic, ja tylko... ─ zaczął młodszy z Holmes'ów, spuszczając zmieszany wzrok i znów parsknął śmiechem. No, nie mogę. On znowu. ─ Nie powiedziałeś jej?

Spojrzałam pytająco w stronę Mycrofta.

─ To jego sposób dedukcji i obserwacji innych ludzi. Nie bierz tego do siebie, moja droga ─ wyjaśnił, jednak to dużo mi nie dało.

─ Chcę wiedzieć ─ odparłam stanowczo, splatając ramiona na piersi. ─ Chcę wiedzieć, co cię tak rozśmieszyło.

Detektyw ponownie przerzucił na mnie swój wzrok, wytężając go coraz bardziej.

─ Jesteś adoptowana. Twoja karnacja i rysy wskazują na pochodzenie z któregoś z krajów Bliskiego Wschodu, ale mieszkasz w Londynie i zajmujesz wysoką pozycję w arystokracji. Twoi rodzice ze względu na pochodzenie, nigdy nie zostaliby przyjęci do społeczeństwa z otwartymi ramionami, więc to oznacza, że zostałaś adoptowana przez wysoko cenioną rodzinę, która była na tyle zdesperowana, by adoptować dziecko twojego pochodzenia. Widać to po twoim stylu ubioru i wypchanych walizkach. Pewnie nie szczędzili ci złotej biżuterii. Chcieli wydać cię za kogoś równie bogatego i wpływowego, jednak coś się stało. Coś... poważnego. Jakaś tragedia. Twój wiek na to wskazuje ─ powiedział na jednym wydechu.

─ Mój wie- przepraszam co?! ─ oburzyłam się, lecz ten ani nie śmiał się zreflektować. Doprawdy z niego chodząca bezuczuciowa maszyna analityczna. ─ Opowiadałeś mu o mnie! ─ wrzasnęłam oskarżająco na Mycrofta, a ten w obronie uniósł wyprostowane dłonie. Tylko on mógł znać tyle szczegółów o mnie.

─ Nie zdradziłem mu ani słowa ─ wyznał niewinnie.

─ Jak? ─ zdziwiłam się.

─ Dedukcja, moja droga. Elementarna dedukcja. ─ wyjaśnił, jakby to było coś oczywistego. ─ A rozśmieszyło mnie to, że ze wszystkich dobrych partii w Londynie, wybrałaś akurat mojego brata. Co cię zmusiło, żeby to zrobić? Jakiś powód, musi być, tylko... jeszcze go nie widzę.

─ Może dlatego, że uczucia są ci obce. To nie musiał być żaden zwyczajny powód, dla którego się zgodziłam wyjść za twojego brata. To było uczucie ─ wytłumaczyłam wkurzona, a Mycroft sięgnął dłonią do mojej, by spleść razem nasze palce. Oh, chyba ktoś tutaj się wzruszył.

Wreszcie detektyw zrobił nam przejście do pociągu, który właśnie nadjechał na stację, a ja wciąż czułam na sobie jego ciężkie spojrzenie. W końcu weszliśmy do pierwszego wolnego przedziału i przez minutę znajdowaliśmy się sami.

─ I jak? Co o nim sądzisz? ─ zdążył zapytać, odkładając swój bagaż na półkę nad siedzeniami.

─ Doprawdy czarujący ─ sarknęłam, wywracając oczami.

Diabeł wcielony. Gdybym jeszcze tylko wierzyła w diabły i piekło.

─ Poczekaj aż poznasz resztę rodzinki.

Oh, już nie mogę się doczekać.

Jechaliśmy pociągiem już od dłuższego czasu w niezręcznej ciszy. Kątem oka zerkałam na Mycrofta, wtedy on zerkał na mnie, lecz szybko się peszył i odwracał na swojego brata, a ten z kolei spoglądał na mnie. Byłam więc zmuszona do końca drogi wyglądać przez okno, podziwiając urokliwy wiejski krajobraz. Był taki spokojny i sielankowy. Im bardziej oddalaliśmy się od Londynu, widoki stawały się coraz bardziej naturalne i rzadsze. Lejące się pagórki, gęste świerkowe lasy, złociste pola uprawne, połyskujące od słońca...

─ A więc czym się pani zajmuje na co dzień, panno Townes? ─ zagaił nagle Sherlock, który zaskoczył nas.

─ Co proszę? ─ Powstrzymałam się przed parsknięciem, zaciskając usta. Musiałam przyznać, że nawet Mycroft wyglądał na mocno zdziwionego tym pytaniem swojego brata. ─ Nie zamierzasz użyć tej swojej dedukcji?

─ Pomyślałem, że dam pani szansę na odpowiedzenie. Nie wszystko muszę dedukować ─ oznajmił.

Proszę, proszę. Wielki arcymistrz rozumowania dedukcyjnego nie zamierza wykorzystać swojej magicznej sztuczki na mnie? To jak niewykorzystanie swojego potencjału w jakiejś dziedzinie, tylko dlatego, że ktoś boi się obrazić lub umniejszyć drugiego człowieka, a przecież takie zachowanie nie było podobne do słynnego detektywa.

─ Przyznaj się, nie masz pojęcia! Dlatego nie potrafisz tego wydedukować. Ha! Sherlock Holmes nie potrafi czegoś wydedukować! To ci dopiero! ─ zaśmiałam się gorzko.

─ Wiem. Doskonale wiem. Chciałem dać pani szansę, ale skoro panna nalega. ─ Złożył razem ręce i poprawił się na swoim siedzeniu, po czym wbił we mnie intensywne spojrzenie, jakby studiował całą moją sylwetkę. ─ Pozwólcie, że najpierw rzucę luźnymi propozycjami, zanim je wykluczę.

Oho, to już nie zwiastowało niczego dobrego. On naprawdę miał z tym problem! Sherlock Holmes czegoś nie wie!

─ Jesteś bardzo utalentowana artystycznie. Masz drobne, zadbane dłonie, lecz nie zauważyłaś drobnych plam na wewnętrznej stronie rękawa żakietu. Jesteś też bardzo błyskotliwa i spostrzegawcza. Już sobie wyrobiłaś zdanie o mnie, opierając się wyłącznie o opowieści mojego brata lub musiałaś wyczytać z gazet. Masz mocne feministyczne poglądy, prawdopodobnie łączyła cię mocna więź z matką, której się coś stało. ─ Zatrzymał się na moment, błądząc swoim wzrokiem po mnie, a ja mimowolnie złączyłam razem swoje dłonie. ─ Jeśli chodzi o zainteresowania sama nie znasz konkretnej odpowiedzi, bo gdy już odrzucisz jeden pomysł, do głowy wpada ci kolejny.

Cholera. Rozgryzł mnie.

─ W porządku. Jest pan niezły, panie Holmes. Ale nadal pan nie powiedział, czym się zajmuję. Które z tych wszystkich najróżniejszych kobiecych zainteresowań i okupacji mogłam wybrać, by codziennie się tym zajmować.

─ Malarka. Zgadłem? ─ spytał od razu pospiesznie, jakby się niecierpliwił.

Uśmiechnęłam się szczerze. Moja matka była malarką.

─ Pudło, drogi braciszku ─ rzucił tryumfalnie Mycroft.

─ Pianistka ─ odparł stanowczo i klasnął w dłonie, jakby tym razem był pewny swojego domysłu. Pokręciłam natychmiast przecząco głową, by wyprowadzić go z błędu.

─ Ty naprawdę nie wiesz ─ ponownie parsknęłam śmiechem. On się nawet nie starał. Myślałam, że słynny Sherlock Holmes to prawdziwy geniusz.

─ Poddajesz się? ─ podpytał niewzruszony Mycroft, lecz po jego lekko uniesionych kącikach ust domyśliłam się, że musiała mu się spodobać nasza gra, w której młodszy z braci Holmes nie był taki dobry.

Detektyw podrapał się po brodzie, wyglądając przez okno na biegnące polany, a za nimi lasy.

─ Oh, to przecież tylko gra. Nie musi się pan od razu obrażać, jeżeli pan czegoś nie wie. Nie zawsze musi pan być najmądrzejszym dżentelmenem w pomieszczeniu ─ dogryzłam mu zarozumiale, choć prawdopodobnie w takiej sytuacji powinnam ugryźć się w język.

─ Co moja droga narzeczona miała przez to na myśli, Sherlocku ─ wtrącił podniesionym i rządzącym się głosem Mycroft, posyłając mi upominające spojrzenie, następnie odwrócił się do brata. Ten podniósł brwi, zerkając lekceważąco. ─ To, że czasami zachowujesz się dziecinnie. I trochę dramatyzujesz.

─ Trochę? Ha! ─ Prychnął i znów klasnął w dłonie. ─ To ci dopiero niedopowiedzenie roku.

Czyli był świadomym imbecylem. Dobrze wiedzieć.

Wytężyłam swoje skupione spojrzenie na detektywa, by sprowokować jego do spojrzenia w moją stronę.

─ Mogłabym się z panem założyć, że byłabym równie dobrym, jak nie lepszym detektywem, panie Holmes ─ powiedziałam podniośle, zadzierając do góry podbródek. Starszy Holmes tylko obserwował bezinteresownie naszą wymianę zdań, która robiła się tylko coraz bardziej interesująca. Bez urazy, ale Mycroft był do znudzenia prosty. Mniej... skomplikowany. W przeciwieństwie do jego młodszego o całe siedem lat braciszka.

─ Jest pani gotowa zaryzykować na tyle, by poświęcić na to nieco swojego cennego czasu i obstawić pieniądze? ─ zaproponował. Zaczęło się. Słyszałam już wcześniej od Mycrofta, że Sherlock miał również delikatne problemy z hazardem i nie potrafił się oprzeć żadnej okazji do zakładania się. Zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o jego rację i intelekt.

─ Nie słuchaj go, Grace ─ sprzeciwił się natychmiast najstarszy Holmes swoim pouczającym głosem. ─ To jego typowe zagranie, wyciągnie tylko z ciebie pieniądze. Nie musisz się na nic zgadzać.

Znalazł się mój obrońca. Gdyby tylko przejmował się rzeczywiście mną, a nie moim pokaźnym posagiem, który miał się znaleźć w jego portfelu wraz z dniem naszego ślubu. Niestety w takich czasach wszystkie małżeństwa były zawierane na zasadzie transakcji. W grę wchodziły duże pieniądze.

─ Jak się nie zgodzę, będzie to oznaczało, że wygrał ─ szepnęłam w stronę Mycrofta, nachylając się. W końcu powróciłam do poprzedniej pozycji, oznajmiając głośno i wyraźnie: ─ Nie zamierzam żyć w świecie, w którym on myśli, że jest lepszy, bo to nie jest prawda. I zamierzam to udowodnić. Wam wszystkim.

Usłyszałam niebawem ryk, pisk i hurgot wtaczającej się na stację lokomotywy. Pociąg wjechał na peron, gwałtownie hamując. Wagony opuściła zaledwie garstka pasażerów. Mycroft wysiadł pierwszy i podał mi rękę, pomagając w pokonaniu przerwy pomiędzy metalowymi stopniami wagonu, a brzegiem peronu. Zaraz za mną wysiadł również Sherlock, niosący nasze bagaże podręczne. W końcu ruszyliśmy całą trójką w stronę najbliższego dworca, mijając po drodze ewidentnie czekającą na kogoś młodą dziewczynę w długiej nieco poplamionej i przekrzywionej niebieskiej zwiewnej sukience z falbankami. Jej brązowe falowane włosy opadały w nieładzie na jej ramiona. Posłałam jej krótki uśmiech i poszłam dalej, gdy niespodziewany dziecięcy głos nas zatrzymał.

─ Pan Holmes? ─ spytała i cała nasza trójka po kolei odwróciła się w stronę tej samej skromniutkiej dziewczyny. ─ I pan Holmes?

─ Tak? ─ spytał wyraźnie zbity z tropu Mycroft.

─ Wezwaliście mnie. Wysłaliście telegram ─ wyjaśniła bez zająknięcia, wciąż promiennie się uśmiechając. ─ Miałam tu na was zaczekać ─ dodała już lekko zdezorientowana, jakby to sobie wymyśliła. Żaden z dżentelmenów nie zamierzał jej poprawić, dlatego ja wykonałam pierwszy ruch i podeszłam do niej bliżej.

─ Ty musisz być Enola, młodsza siostra Mycrofta i Sherlocka ─ zaczęłam, unosząc lekko kąciki ust. ─ Ja nazywam się Grace Townes. Za dwa tygodnie wychodzę za mąż za twojego brata, Mycrofta.

Panna Holmes spojrzała po naszej trójce z niemałym szokiem w jej piwnych oczach i rozchyliła nawet delikatnie swoje pełne, lecz popękane usta.

─ Dobry Boże ─ wciął się starszy z braci Holmes z pogardą. ─ Spójrz na siebie, jakaś ty potargana i niechlujna ─ skomentował z oburzeniem, a nastolatka spojrzała po sobie, odgarniając na moment swoje potargane włosy na bok, by przyjrzeć się poplamionej gdzieniegdzie błotem sukni. ─ Gdzie masz kapelusz i rękawiczki?

Całe szczęście, że sama w ostatniej chwili spakowałam dodatkowy kapelusz, a białe rękawiczki wsunęłam na swoje dłonie dopiero na moment przed spotkaniem się z Mycroftem, inaczej bym zwariowała, gdyby na każdym kroku miałby mi to wypominać jeszcze z taką pretensją i spojrzeniem w oczach, jakbym go zawiodła na całej linii.

─ Cóż... Miałam kapelusz, ale drapał mnie w głowę. A rękawiczek, no niestety nie posiadam ─ skwitowała krótko, lekko parskając. Musiałam przyznać, w jej wieku nie zachowywałam się lepiej. Doskonale rozumiałam więc jej powody, dla których wciąż starała się zatrzymać tę cząstkę dzieciństwa jak najdłużej.

Przerzuciłam swój rozbawiony wzrok na najstarszego Holmesa, a ten wyglądał, jakby przechodził załamanie nerwowe i złapał się za cylinder, manifestując swoje wewnętrzne oburzenie.

─ Nie ma rękawiczek ─ wymamrotał rozgoryczony, jakby nie wiadomo jaka katastrofa się stała.

─ Najwyraźniej ─ skomentował tylko Sherlock drwiąco.

─ Lepiej zaczekajmy wewnątrz ─ powiedział Mycroft. ─ Na tym wietrze fryzura Enoli zaczyna się coraz bardziej upodabniać do gniazda kawek.

Dopiero po jej rozczarowanej minie zrozumiałam. Było już nieco za późno, żeby oni powiedzieli: „Miło cię znów zobaczyć, moja droga siostro", albo na wymianę przyjaznych uścisków dłoni czy coś w tym rodzaju. Ale zaczęło do mnie docierać, że „WYJEDŹ PONAS NA DWORZEC" oznaczało prośbę o zapewnienie nam środka transportu, a nie o jej osobiste stawienie się na peronie, co musiało być dla niej bardzo dotkliwe. Że też musiało trafić akurat na tę dwójkę najbardziej oziębłych i zarozumiałych pacanów, jakich znałam, by byli jej braćmi. Tak bardzo marzyłam kiedyś o siostrze i nawet próbowałam ją sobie wyobrazić – to jakby wyglądała z genami odziedziczonymi po oboju moich przybranych rodzicach i to jakby się zachowywała w różnych sytuacjach, ale chyba nigdy nie osiągnęłaby takiego potencjału, jaki uzyskała już panna Holmes, mimo iż dopiero ją poznałam.

─ Nie posłaliśmy po ciebie, tylko po powóz. Powiedz, że na nas czeka ─ rzucił stanowczo Mycroft. Bawiły mnie jego wyolbrzymione wymagania. Tak samo, jak pozostałych mężczyzn angielskiej arystokracji, a najbardziej śmieszyło mnie to, jak dużo mieli do powiedzenia starsi dżentelmeni w kobiecych sprawach. Oczekiwał po nastolatce dyscypliny i posłuszeństwa, choć nigdy nie postawił się na jej miejscu.

─ Powóz? ─ upewniła się, uśmiechając się niezręcznie. ─ A jakiego powozu sobie życzysz? Mam kilka pomysłów ─ rzuciła z rozbawieniem panna Holmes. Widzę, że dziewczyna też lubiła sobie z nimi pogrywać. Już sobie zaskarbiła moją sympatię. Po zmarszczonej minie Mycrofta zdążyłam zrozumieć, że nie jest szczególnie zadowolony, a Sherlock jedynie parsknął. Oh, widzę, że mamy podobne poczucie humoru, jeśli chodzi o doprowadzanie najstarszego z rodzeństwa do szewskiej pasji.

─ O ten powóz, za który zapłaciłem ─ sprostował oburzony, przejeżdżając wyprostowaną dłonią po twarzy. Lepiej nie drażnić dużego niedźwiedzia.

─ Jasne, ale wiesz – istnieje możliwość, że pomyliłeś posiadłości ─ zaznaczyła i wtedy przebrała się miarka. Dotknęłam go w ramię, by nieco ostudzić jego temperament, a Sherlock w tym czasie przywołał władczym tonem wałęsającego się chłopaka, by wynajął nam powóz jednokonny, rzucając mu złotą monetę. Dzieciak uchylił czapki i pobiegł w podskokach. Mycroft tylko dodatkowo go pospieszył.

W oczekiwaniu na nasz środek transportu, Sherlock zwrócił się do Enoli i oświadczył swoim władczym tonem:

─ Panienki noszą długie spódnice od dwunastego roku życia. Co też sobie twoja matka wyobraża? Tak, domyślam się, że sufrażystki przekabaciły ją do reszty.

─ Nie wiem, dokąd się udała ─ odparła i niespodziewanie wybuchnęła płaczem. Dalsze wzmianki o pani Holmes zostały odłożone na czas, gdy wszyscy znaleźliśmy się w wynajętym powozie i ruszyliśmy w stronę Kineford.

─ Ale z was para bezdusznych brutali ─ mruknęłam w stronę braci, podając jej dużą, sztywno nakrochmaloną chusteczkę, za którą panienka Holmes mi podziękowała, po czym doprowadziła się do porządku.

Wtedy stało się coś najdziwniejszego. W jej dużych piwnych oczach ujrzałam jakby samą siebie sprzed lat, gdy po raz pierwszy usłyszałam od papy o nagłej poważnej chorobie, na którą zapadła moja matka i że już nigdy miałam się z nią nie zobaczyć. Nie ma dnia, w ciągu którego o niej nie myślę czy za nią nie tęsknię.

W tym momencie ujrzałam w Enoli pokrewną i zranioną duszę, która jako jedyna z trójki specyficznego rodzeństwa mogła mnie zrozumieć. Może wreszcie nie musiałam się czuć tak samotnie na tym świecie. Może wreszcie stanę z powrotem na nogi i pokażę wszystkim, do czego jestem zdolna i do czego mogę być.

Ale będę mogła w stanie to zrobić, tylko jeśli otworzę się na świat. Z niewielką pomocą.

Być może spotkanie Enoli Holmes było mi pisane? Być może to właśnie spotkanie jej, ma mi pomóc w staniu się lepszą osobą. Swoją osobą reprezentowała wszystko to, co utraciłam z wiekiem. Była wspomnieniem moich nastoletnich czasów, walki oswoje zdanie, siły i przekonania, że możemy wszystko zmienić.


	3. Chwila Prawdy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gra się rozpoczęła pomiędzy Grace a Sherlockiem. Kto w niej wygra?

Wynajęty powozik, będący w sumie osadzoną na kołach skrzynką z maleńkimi oknami, nie zachęcał do prowadzenia konwersacji, choćbym nawet miała ochotę zachwycać się pięknem przyrody za szybką, ale akurat tej ochoty nie wykazywałam w najmniejszym stopniu.

─ A zatem, Enolu ─ odezwał się po chwili szorstko Mycroft. ─ Czy czujesz się już na siłach, żeby nam powiedzieć, co się stało?

Spojrzałam po pannie Holmes, która wciąż ocierała łzy, po czym zacisnęła usta w cienką linię, spuszczając wzrok.

─ Mama wyszła z domu wczesnym rankiem we wtorek i ślad po niej zaginął ─ zaczęła drżącym głosikiem, a bracia, głównie Sherlock, zaczęli zasypywać ją pytaniami. ─ Nie, nie zostawiła mi żadnej wiadomości ani nie udzieliła przedtem wyjaśnień. Nie, nie było powodu podejrzewać, że nagle zachorowała, ponieważ cieszyła się doskonałym zdrowiem. Nie, od tamtej pory nikt nie zgłosił o niej żadnych informacji. Nie znaleziono śladów krwi, śladów stóp, śladów włamania, a ja sama nie zauważyłam, by w okolicy kręciły się jakieś podejrzane nieznajome indywidua. Nie, nie przysłano żądania okupu. Jeśli mama miała jakichś wrogów, to nic mi o nich nie wiadomo. Tak, złożyłam powiadomienie na posterunku policji w Kineford.

─ Właśnie widzę ─ powiedział Sherlock, pochylając się lekko, by wyjrzeć przez okienko powozu, który wjechał już na teren Park Ferndell. ─ Bo przysłali tu wszystkich gamoni z wioski, którzy przeszukują krzaki i rozglądają się w całkiem bezproduktywny sposób.

─ Czyżby spodziewali się znaleźć ją przycupniętą pod krzewem głogu? ─ Stęknąwszy lekko, Mycroft również się pochylił, by wyjrzeć przez okienko. Jego nastroszone brwi uniosły się pod rondem kapelusza. ─ Co też oni zrobili z tym terenem?! ─ wykrzyknął, wymachując teatralnie rękoma, ukazując tym swoje podenerwowanie.

─ Nic! ─ odparła zaskoczona Enola.

─ No właśnie, widzę, że nie zrobiono tu przez te lata absolutnie nic! Wszystko pozarastało...

─ Według mnie to urocza posiadłość ─ skomentowałam, znajdując przyjemność z oglądania zielonych krzewów. Ten kolor zawsze pozytywnie wpływał na moje zakłębione myśli. Oczywiście nikt nie zamierzał przyznać mi racji, co gorsza – obawiałam się, że zostałam zupełnie zignorowana. Nic nowego. Jedyne miejsce w całym Londynie, gdzie mogłam zostać wysłuchana, było w miejscu spotkań Salonu literackiego, gromadzącego twórców, krytyków i odbiorców literatury i poświęconego dyskusjom na tematy literackie. Salony odbywały się regularnie w określonym terminie i miejscu. Często prowadzone były przez kobiety.

Ferndell Hall był oddalony od Londynu i otoczony ze wszystkich stron pięknymi połaciami zieleni, nadając rezydencji niepowtarzalny klimat. Przed samą posiadłością jednak znajdowały się zdziczałe ogrody kwiatowe, trawniki, po których panoszyły się janowce i jeżyny, a dom obrósł bluszczem. Ogród prawdopodobnie niegdyś wypełniały mało wymagającej odporne na kaprysy pogody rośliny, a także drzewa i krzewy, które łatwo poddawały się nożycom ogrodnika i gotowe były przybierać każdy wymyślony przezeń kształt. Teraz jednak miejsce to, od wielu lat opuszczone i nieporządkowane przez nikogo, pozostawione na pastwę chwastów i traw, mrozu i wiatru oraz deszczu i suszy przedstawiało sobą doprawdy bardzo szczególny widok. Ciągnące się wzdłuż głównej ścieżki żywopłoty były w dwóch trzecich uschłe, a to, co z nich pozostało, rozrosło się na wszystkie strony.

─ Możesz mi łaskawie wyjaśnić, za co ogrodnik pobiera pensję? ─ spytał oburzony najstarszy z rodzeństwa.

─ Ogrodnik? Nie ma tu żadnego ogrodnika ─ wyjaśniła nerwowo. Mycroft wpił się w nią spojrzeniem niczym kołujący jastrząb.

─ Przecież zatrudniacie ogrodnika! Osobnika o nazwisku Ruggles, któremu od dziesięciu lat płacę dwanaście szylingów tygodniowo! ─ Podniósł wyżej głos.

Enola otworzyła na moment szeroko usta, jednak szybko je zamknęła, gdy spotkała się z mierzącym spojrzeniem starszego brata.

─ Enolu, nie przejmuj się nim. Mycroft traci humor, kiedy ktoś go wyrwie z ustalonej orbity pomiędzy jego apartamentami, biurem a klubem Diogenesa ─ parsknął Sherlock, na co ja sama zacisnęłam usta, powstrzymując się przed wybuchem śmiechu, co nie przystawało żadnej damie.

Mycroft, puszczając te wyjaśnienia mimo uszu, pochylił się ku mnie i szepnął:

─ Przygotuj się na największy koszmar. Nie mów, że cię nie ostrzegałem.

I w tej samej chwili wynajęty powozik zajechał przed frontowe drzwi Ferndell Hall.

Przed majestatycznym wejściem przywitał nas tęgi mężczyzna we fraku, zdejmując na moment swój cylinder, chyląc głowę w naszą stronę. Przedstawił się jako pan Lane, który okazał się kamerdynerem całej rezydencji Ferndell Hall. W środku przywitała nas również jego współmałżonka – pani Lane, która była tak uprzejma i zaoferowała nam herbatkę. Sherlock jednak wyminął nas wszystkich i bez słowa udał się w znanym mu kierunku. Postanowiłam, że sama się rozejrzę.

Dom był w totalnym chaosie, jednak wyglądał, jakby był to zaplanowany efekt. Wszędzie można było dostrzec odłamane nosy białych gipsowych popiersi, a obrazy wisiały pod różnymi kątami.

─ Chciała pani udowodnić, że jest pani równie dobrym detektywem, panno Townes? Proszę zacząć ─ powiedział, wskazując zamaszyście na przestronne pomieszczenie, które robiło za gabinet pani Eudorii Holmes.

W oknach wisiały rolety z japońskiego jedwabiu malowanego w kwiaty lotosu, podciągnięte, by lepiej oświetlić filigranowe meble z klonowego drewna rzeźbionego w pędy bambusa, jakże odmienne od ciemnych mahoniowych sprzętów w salonie na parterze. Na dole wszystkie meble były fornirowane, w oknach wisiały ciężkie draperie, a z olejnych portretów na ścianach spoglądali ponuro przodkowie. W królestwie mamy mebelki lśniły bielą, a na pastelowych ścianach wisiała setka delikatnych akwarel prawdopodobnie jej autorstwa: eteryczne, dopracowane z czułością w każdym szczególe wizerunki kwiatów. Obrazki nie większe od kartki papieru listowego, oprawione w lekkie ramki.

Przeszłam na palcach do sąsiedniego pokoju, czyli do jej pracowni: zwykłego pomieszczenia z oknami pozbawionymi zasłon – z troski o oświetlenie – i dębową podłogą nieprzykrytą dywanem – z troski o łatwość sprzątania. Przebiegłam spojrzeniem po sztalugach, stole, półkach z papierem i przyborami. Nagle spostrzegłam drewnianą skrzynkę i zmarszczyłam brwi. Pozostawiła w nieładzie także zdjęte wcześniej ubrania. Jej brązowy tweedowy komplet spacerowy wisiał zarzucony beztrosko na tondo. Otworzyłam na oścież drzwi garderoby, a potem stanęłam przed nią, starając się znaleźć jakiś sens w nagromadzonych tam ubraniach: wełna, wełna czesankowa, muślin, bawełna, a także adamaszek, jedwab, tiuli aksamit. Z lakonicznego opisu Mycrofta trzeba wiedzieć, że jego matka była wolnomyślicielką, kobietą z charakterem, orędowniczką emancypacji kobiet i radykalnej zmiany mody na rzecz lejących się, ascetycznych szat propagowanych przez Ruskina.

─ To jest jej ulubiony pokój do malowania. Ma idealne warunki świetlne ─ zagaiła nagle panna Holmes, skradając się za mną, trzymając splecione ręce za swoimi plecami.

Niedługo potem dołączył do nas detektyw, nie tracąc czasu na swoje maniery i podchodził do każdej części gabinetu, studiując dokładnie nawet kurz znajdujący się na wierzchu.

Z trzymanego przeze mnie wazonu wydobywał się niemiły zapach zastałej wody i gnijących łodyg. Ale tuż po zerwaniu bukiet musiał pachnieć upojnie. Rozpoznałam w przywiędłych kwiatach groszek pachnący.

I osty.

─ I jak idzie pani śledztwo? Dowiedziała się czegoś pani ciekawego?

Nie prowokuj się, dasz radę. Nie pozwól mu wyprowadzić się z równowagi.

Wzięłam głęboki wdech i odłożyłam wazon na bok, do którego zaraz podeszła Enola z sentymentem w oczach.

─ Wygląda na to, że wyszła w wielkim pośpiechu ─ zauważyłam.

„Powiedz coś jeszcze! Powiedz coś mądrego!" – błagałam siebie samą w myślach, by nie wypaść źle przed samym Sherlockiem Holmesem, tytanem dedukcji. Dla niego pewnie to była bułka z masłem i już dawno wpadł na prawidłową wersję tego, co się stało i dokąd mogła się udać pani Eudoria Holmes.

W końcu zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie potrafiłam wydobyć z siebie ani jednego dźwięku, więc zamiast tego uśmiechnęłam się niezręcznie, a Sherlock tylko rozczarowany poszedł przed siebie ze spuszczonym wzrokiem.

Enola w międzyczasie opuściła pospiesznie pomieszczenie wraz z wazonem zasuszonych kwiatów. Słyszałam tylko z korytarza jak dobiegał stukot jej bucików na schodach. To znaczy, że zeszła do kuchni lub salonu.

W tym momencie omiotłam jeszcze raz swoim wzrokiem pracownię pani domu, po czym stwierdziłam, że nic tu więcej i tak nie odnajdę w tym bałaganie ich matki i ruszyłam za nastoletnią panną Holmes, by zapewnić jej to ciepło i wsparcie, którego nie otrzymała do tej pory nawet od własnej rodziny.

W kuchni zastałam, jak się spodziewałam: młodą Enolę oraz gosposię i kucharkę, lecz w chwili obecnej zajmowała się szorowaniem podłogi szczeciniastą szczotką. Tarła nią dębowe deski tak zawzięcie, że domyśliłam się, iż także ona walczy z dręczącymi ją myślami. Dziewczyna nalała wody do wazonu, podczas gdy pani Lane mówiła pod nosem, jakby w kierunku podłogi:

─ A tak się cieszyłam, że znów zobaczę pana Mycrofta i pana Sherlocka. A oni wciąż od lat to samo, ta sama głupia kłótnia, nie potrafią wspomnieć dobrym słowem o rodzonej matce, kiedy biedaczka być może leży już gdzieś...

Głos jej się autentycznie załamał. Pociągając nosem i nie przerywając szorowania, pani Lane oświadczyła:

─ Nic dziwnego, że są starymi kawalerami. Wszystko musi się dziać po ich myśli. Uważają, że to im się od życia należy. Nie znieśliby obecności pewnej siebie kobiety.

Nie odezwałam się słowem, żeby jej jeszcze bardziej nie denerwować, lecz wtedy sama zdradziłam swoją obecność przez niepoprawne oparcie się o framugę, która była już nieco spróchniała i wydała skrzypienie, gdy zrobiła się w niej szczelina. Drobne jasne oczy gosposi spoczęły na mnie, a ja jeszcze bardziej się zawstydziłam niż wcześniej.

─ Najmocniej przepraszam, panienko. Nie powinnam tak się wyrażać o panu Holmesie. To pani przyszły mąż. Ja naprawdę przepraszam. Plotę po trzy, jak zwykle... ─ jąkała się okropnie, lecz jej słowa były szczere. Widziałam, że ma dobre serce i nigdy nie chciała nikogo urazić, ale musiałam przyznać, że miała też rację.

Nagle zakołysał się jeden z dzwonków, wiszących na sprężynach nad piecem.

─ No tak. Dzwonią z pokoju dziennego. Pewnie życzą sobie zjeść obiad, a ja mam ręce uwalane po łokcie przez tę brudną podłogę ─ żaliła się kobieta. Spojrzałam po Enoli i nie potrzebowałam nawet użyć dedukcji, by widzieć, że jest głodna.

─ Pójdę zająć ich rozmową. Może zdejmę im na moment obiad z ich myśli i dam pani więcej czasu. Kobiety powinny wspierać się nawzajem ─ odparłam, posyłając gosposi uśmiech.

─ Oh, panienka ma doprawdy złote serce. Pan Holmes jest wielkim szczęściarzem ─ rzuciła, a gdy się uśmiechnęła na jej twarzy pojawiło się jeszcze więcej zmarszczek. Zaczekałam tylko jeszcze, by woda zdążyła się zagotować w czajniku, a Enola zalała kawy w ozdobnych filiżankach i podała mi tacę, bym chociaż miała jakiś pretekst, gdy do nich tak pójdę. Wyszłam z kuchni i udałam się do pokoju dziennego. Przy stoliku zobaczyłam Sherlocka z fajką w zębach, wpatrującego się w siedzącego naprzeciwko Mycrofta.

─ Dwa najtęższe umysły Anglii powinny rozwikłać tę zagadkę ─ oznajmił starszy z braci ─ Czy mama wyszła stąd dobrowolnie? Czy planowała powrót? Nieporządek w jej sypialni...

─ ...wskazywałby na to, że wyszła stamtąd w pośpiechu pod wpływem jakiegoś impulsu. Choć równie dobrze może być po prostu przejawem wrodzonego kobietom nieporządku umysłowego. ─ Wpadł mu w słowo Sherlock, jednak żaden z nich mnie jeszcze nie dostrzegł. ─ Rozum jest bezsilny, gdy w grę wchodzą czyny kobiety, i to najprawdopodobniej dotkniętej zdziecinnieniem.

Kiedy weszłam w głąb pokoju, obaj podnieśli na mnie oczy, licząc zapewne, że to pokojówka. Dygnęłam lekko, mając na uwadze, że trzymałam w ręku ledwo w poziomie srebrną tacę z filiżankami. Po jednej dla każdego.

─ Coś się stało pani Lane, że nie mogła pofatygować się sama i w dodatku zmusiła do tego moją narzeczoną? ─ burknął jak zwykle tym swoim władczym tonem. A gdyby tak mężczyzna wziął się za garnki w kuchni, a kobieta rozsiadłaby się wygodnie w fotelu i oddała się swoim zainteresowaniom? Oczywiście, że nie, bo przecież kobiecie nie przystoi takie zachowanie. Nie potrafiłam tego dłużej znosić, ale jednocześnie nie miałam w sobie na tyle odwagi, by zgłosić swoje zażalenie. Poza tym, nawet jeśli bym to teraz zrobiła, to co mi z tego przyjdzie? Tylko się ośmieszę i wyjdę na radykalną sufrażystkę, jak ich matka, o której i tak już sądzą najgorzej.

─ Pani Lane jest potrzebna gdzie indziej. Tymczasem mogę się przyłączyć do dyskusji, którą prowadzicie? ─ zapytałam, zerkając zaciekawiona to na Mycrofta to na Sherlocka, lecz żaden z nich nie wydawał się chętny do odpowiedzi. Sama więc uznałam, że ich wymowna cisza oznaczała ewentualne zawahanie się, które postanowiłam wykorzystać.

─ Naturalnie ─ odrzekł ku mojemu zdziwieniu Sherlock. ─ Mówiłem właśnie mojemu bratu o tym, jak bez wątpienia padliśmy ofiarą żałosnego oszustwa matki, gdyż żadne z wydatków, które wysyłała Mycroftowi nie pokrywały się z niczym w rzeczywistości. Nieistniejąca remontowana łazienka, nieistniejące pokojówki, ogrodnicy, młodszy ogrodnik, majsterklepka...

─ Nie zapomnijmy również o nieistniejących koniach oraz kucach i wyimaginowanych powozach, woźnicy, koniuszych, chłopcach stajennych... ─ wtrącił z pogardą Mycroft.

Rzeczywiście ta lista robiła się coraz dłuższa.

─ Jak więc myślicie ─ zaczęłam, przechadzając się po saloniku. ─ Na co przeznaczyła te wszystkie pieniądze?

Sherlock wyglądał na zadumanego, siedząc lekko pochylony, wypuszczając kłęby dymu z fajki, a Mycroft nie wyglądał nawet na wzruszonego tą zagadką.

Poważnie? Żaden z nich nie kwapił się do odpowiedzi? No to może ja ich trochę oświecę.

─ Więc moim zdaniem ─ wyrwałam, ściszając ton, jakbym miała zacząć snuć zaraz jakieś teorie spiskowe. Poniekąd tak właśnie było. ─ Albo w sekrecie prowadzi jakąś nielegalną działalność hazardową albo postanowiła stworzyć równie sekretny fundusz powierniczy dla waszej siostry.

Jak na zawołanie, panna Holmes nieśmiało weszła do salonu, a ja zaprosiłam ją głębiej gestem dłoni.

─ Niemożliwe ─ oburzył się Mycroft, zaciskając dłoń w pięść, opierając ją na ramieniu fotela. ─ Matka nie byłaby taka rozrzutna. W końcu miała też na głowie wydatki na wykształcenie Enoli, na jej nauczyciela muzyki, instruktora tańca, guwernantkę...

Na ich twarzach odbiło się zaskoczenie, jakby nagle łamigłówka stała się człowiekiem z krwi i kości. Spojrzeli w stronę swojej siostry.

─ Enolu, chyba masz tu guwernantkę, prawda? ─ zapytał Sherlock.

Ponieważ na jej twarzy widniało zawahanie, Mycroft zadał pytanie w zmienionej formie:

─ Czy odebrałaś wykształcenie należne pannie z dobrego domu? 

─ Przeczytałam całego Szekspira ─ odparłam. ─ A także Arystotelesa, Locke'a, powieści Thackeraya oraz eseje Mary Wollstonecraft i Encyklopedię ─ oznajmiła dumnie Enola.

Ich twarze ściął grymas.

─ Jaki to ma związek z poszukiwaniami matki? ─ zapytała niewinnie.

─ Ale macie chyba jakąś teorię ─ wtrąciłam, patrząc po zamyślonej minie Sherlocka. Kto, jak kto, ale chyba największy geniusz i mistrz dedukcji powinien już odgadnąć, co się mogło wydarzyć.

─ Tak. ─ Zaczerpnął powoli tchu. ─ Sądzimy, że przez cały czas gromadziła środki z myślą o wyjeździe. ─ Kolejny, jeszcze dłuższy wdech. ─ Uważamy, że wzięła pieniądze, które uznała za swoje, i wyjechała gdzieś w nieznane, żeby nam ─ że się tak wyrażę ─ zagrać na nosie.

Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że ich matka tak po prostu porzuciła swoje dziecko bez żadnego słowa. Enola miała w końcu dopiero szesnaście lat. W świetle prawa powinna wciąż znajdować się na utrzymaniu swojej rodzicielki, a ta bezdusznie zostawiła ją samą na pastwę losu.

─ Nie ─ wyrwało jej się. ─ Nie, to niemożliwe.

─ Zastanów się, Enolu. ─ Sherlock uniósł się poważnym i stanowczym tonem. ─ Wszelka logika wskazuje na takie właśnie rozwiązanie. Gdyby spotkało ją coś złego, poszukiwacze już by ją znaleźli.

─ Skoro mogła się oddalić o dowolnej porze ─ zakwiliła. ─ Dlaczego wybrała akurat dzień moich urodzin?

I nagle tym razem oni zamilkli i rozdziawili usta. Oto nadeszła chwila prawdy. Zadała jedyne istotne pytanie, na które żaden z braci nawet nie odważył się pospieszyć z odpowiedzią. Być może zachowywali jeszcze resztki serca albo zwyczajnie nie znali na to odpowiedzi, co było się raczej rzadziej zdarzało, jeśli w ogóle.

Nie potrafiłam dłużej znieść widoku roztrzęsionej i zrozpaczonej dziewczynki, więc najzwyczajniej w świecie wtuliłam ją do siebie.

Ani Mycroft ani Sherlock nie odezwali się nawet słowem i czekali tak aż do kolacji.

Zasiedliśmy razem przy długim dębowym stole, gdy na zewnątrz już się ściemniało. Mycroft, mimo że zachował milczenie, był najwyraźniej niezadowolony. Kiedy tylko podano rybę, powiedział:

─ Posłałem do Londynu po krawcową, która zaopatrzy cię w stosowne stroje.

─ Krawcowa jest tu, na miejscu, w Kineford ─ sprostowała Enola, układając palce na białym obrusie.

─ Tak, wiem o tym. Ale londyńska krawcowa będzie najlepiej wiedziała, czego ci będzie trzeba na pensji.

Przez chwilę myślałam, że się przesłyszałam, ale słuch miałam bardzo dobry, więc musiało to wynikać z czego innego. Na parę długich sekund wstrzymałam oddech, spoglądając zdziwiona w stronę Mycrofta, który siedział po przeciwnej stronie tego długiego stołu. Nie bardzo rozumiałam, czemu aż tak uwziął się na tę biedną dziewczynę. Była tylko kolejną osobą, która padła ofiarą śmiesznego systemu hierarchii, gdzie to kobieta podlega mężczyźnie. I jeśli to szybko się nie zmieni, stanie się coś o wiele gorszego niż spiskujące po kątach sufrażystki. Nastąpi czas przemiany, jeśli nie teraz, to wkrótce.

─ Nie wybieram się na żadną pensję, Mycrofcie ─ sprzeciwiła się, splatając ramiona na piersi. Nie mogłam zapominać, że wciąż była tylko dzieckiem.

─ Ależ owszem, że się wybierasz. Bez dyskusji. Widzisz? To właśnie jeden z powodów, dla których dokładnie powinnaś tam pójść. Kobiety, nie pytane, nie powinny się odzywać przy stole ─ skwitował dobitnie, wgryzając się w kawałek ryby.

Chyba właśnie straciłam apetyt i jakąkolwiek chęć do siedzenia z nim przy jednym stole.

Przeprosiłam więc wszystkich, informując że idę przypudrować nosek, gdy w rzeczywistości nie planowałam już powrotu. Znalazłam drogę do drugiego salonu, w którym znajdowała się biblioteczka na całą ścianę, a pośrodku pokoju znajdował się stół do gry w bilard. Obok stał oparty kij, który bez wahania podniosłam. Mój ojciec także posiadał stół do bilarda, tyle że w piwnicy. Zaglądałam tam tylko jako mała dziewczynka i niewiele już pamiętałam z tamtych lekcji, zanim papa nie zabronił mi tam wchodzić. Musnęłam palcami delikatnego zielonego sukna, którym był obszyty stół. Pod opuszkami poczułam małe elektryzujące uczucie, jakby mnie kusiło, bym zagrała.

Nie byłam jednak w stanie, by to zrobić w tej nieludzkiej pozbawiającej normalnego oddechu pułapce na mojej klatce piersiowej, więc postanowiłam się z niej wyswobodzić. Chociaż odrobinę. W końcu byłam tu sama.

Zsunęłam z ramion z delikatnego materiału szal z żakiecikiem w fiołkowym kolorze, gdy usłyszałam skrzypienie podłogi w pomieszczeniu. Wpierw pomyślałam, że musiała to być Enola, która również zrezygnowała z dalszego słuchania się swoich starszych braci i chciała pobyć z dala, jak ja, lecz ku mojemu ogromnemu zdziwieniu – był to Sherlock Holmes, który na widok moich całkiem nagich ramion nie potrafił oderwać od nich wzroku.

─ Nigdy nie widział pan odsłoniętych kobiecych ramion, panie Holmes? ─ spytałam z uśmieszkiem, widząc zmieszanie na jego kanciastej twarzy. Dopiero w tym momencie, gdy stałam bliżej niego bez zbędnych rozpraszaczy, mogłam zauważyć jak bardzo spiczasty był jego nosy.

Detektyw najzwyklej w świecie zignorował moje pytanie i sam podszedł do stołu, spuszczając wzrok, dając mi czas, bym doprowadziła się z powrotem do porządku, narzucając pospiesznie koronkowy materiał na ramiona.

─ Zna pani zasady w bilarda, panno Townes? ─ spytał po chwili, gdy chwycił drugi kij w obie ręce, przyglądając się mu. Skinęłam delikatnie głową na tak. ─ W takim razie zagrajmy.

Zakryłam szybko usta dłonią, by nie widział jak mocno się zdziwiłam. Chyba musiałam się przesłyszeć. Czy on właśnie zaproponował mi, żebym z nim zagrała w typowo męską grę?

─ Jeśli wygram, musi pani wyznać swoją profesję ─ rzucił z cwanym uśmieszkiem.

Ah, tak?

─ A jeśli ja wygram?

Najwyraźniej tak inteligentny detektyw nie przewidział takiej sytuacji w swoim umyśle, gdyż wyglądał na doprawdy pewnego siebie i z pełnym powątpieniem spoglądał na mnie.

─ Zaczynamy? ─ spytał tylko, układając już kolorowe bile na swoje miejsce, zostawiając jedynie białą pośrodku stołu.

Pan Holmes rozbił bile jako pierwszy. Aż dwie poleciały do dwóch łuz naprzeciwko siebie. Za jego kolejnym przymierzeniem, bile tylko obiły się o ściany, lecz ta sytuacja wcale nie była na moją korzyść. Moja część bil, które były w całości pokryte kolorem, nijak nie układały się w idealnej linii.

Gdy zaczęłam się już przymierzać kijem, Sherlock wyjął swoje cygaro i je zapalił, wypuszczając po chwili gęsty dym, którego ostry zapach doleciał aż do moich nozdrzy.

Czy on to robił specjalnie? Próbował mnie zdekoncentrować. Sherlock Holmes doprawdy nie lubi przegrywać. 

Skupiłam swój wzrok na jednej buli, przejeżdżając językiem po wnętrzu policzka i delikatnie stuknęłam kijem o białą kulę, która z kolei minęła się dosłownie o parę milimetrów z bilą, którą chciałam trafić.

Niech to szlag.

─ Można było trafić lepiej, gdyby pani się pochyliła bardziej nad stołem ─ skomentował, obchodząc stół, mijając się ze mną. Ustawił swój kij pod odpowiednim kątem i trafił, a biała bila wbiła jedną z jego połówek do dziury w rogu stołu.

─ To nie wypada kobiecie... ─ wyrwałam, ale detektyw mi przerwał, zamachnięciem ręki nad stołem.

─ Nie wypada to przegrywać. Ale z chęcią wezmę to za zwycięstwo i skończymy te szarady ─ odparł stanowczo, jakby był pewny swojej wygranej. Chciał pójść na łatwiznę, ale ja mu nie zamierzałam dać tej satysfakcji. Nie po tym, jak chłodno potraktował wcześniej mnie, a później swoją rodzoną siostrę.

─ Oh, nie będzie tak łatwo, panie Holmes. Ja się nie poddaję tak szybko ─ rzuciłam, nabierając głęboko powietrza i skupiłam się z powrotem na grze.

Tym razem chciałam przetestować sposób detektywa i postąpiłam wedle jego wskazówek, pochylając się do przodu nad stołem. Mój zasięg nagle się zwiększył i chwyciłam pewniej swój kij. Wymierzyłam na oko odległość między białą bilą, a czerwoną, którą leżała w linii do najbliższego dołka i gdy już miałam uderzyć, nałożony wcześniej w pośpiechu materiał zsunął mi się z ramion, odsłaniając więcej niż to było dozwolone. Wszystko wydarzyło się w tak szybkim tempie, że nie wiedziałam, na co zareagować najpierw. Szal zleciał na podłogę, eksponując nie tylko moje nagie ramiona, ale i fragment dekoltu, który był dodatkowo podtrzymywany i ściskany przez kobiecy pancerz, zwany gorsetem. W dodatku do pokoju wszedł w tym samym czasie Mycroft wraz z Enolą, której szybko zasłonił dłonią oczy, choć nie widziałam ku temu powodu.

─ Dobry Boże ─ skomentował zafrasowany Mycroft. ─ Co to ma znaczyć?

Mina Mycrofta była bezcenna. Wyglądał, jakby zobaczył coś bardziej nieprzyzwoitego. Tylko, że ja zrobiłam coś poważniejszego. Już wystarczające było to, że poruszanie tak drażliwej kwestii jak kobiece kształty w rozmowie z mężczyzną było nie do pomyślenia, a co dopiero faktyczne ich odsłanianie w towarzystwie nie jednego, a dwóch dżentelmenów oraz ich młodszej siostry.

Zanim zdołałam doszczętnie pozbawić się godności, poprawiłam rękawy aksamitnej szaty na ramionach, a Sherlock – prawdopodobnie, żeby uniknąć jeszcze większej kompromitacji – sam pochylił się, by podnieść z ziemi szal i mi go podał.

─ Na miłość boską, Grace ─ stęknął Mycroft, wzdychając ciężko.

To wszystko wina tych wszystkich ściskających drutów. Gorset był „czuwającą przez całą dobę przyzwoitką, zmuszającą noszącą go osóbkę do powściągliwości ruchów" – innymi słowy, uniemożliwiając nieszczęsnej ofierze wyginanie ciała czy rozluźnianie mięśni.

Mycroft chwycił siostrę pod mankiet i wyprowadził ją z pomieszczenia.

─ Chyba na mnie pora ─ mruknęłam cicho w stronę wysokiego detektywa, który posłał mi nieznaczny acz tajemniczy uśmiech.

─ Dokończymy naszą grę kiedy indziej ─ odparł.

No ja mam taką nadzieję, Holmes.

W końcu dygnęłam przed nim na pożegnanie i szybko opuściłam pokój, mając tylko nadzieję, że nie narobię sobie więcej przed nikim takiego wstydu.

W końcu gra się dopiero rozpoczęła.


	4. Kobieca Intuicja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enola ucieka z domu, a Grace i Sherlock kontynuują swoją grę.

Nigdy tak bardzo się nie pomyliłam, jak w tym momencie, gdy myślałam, że ten mały wybryk z mojej strony pójdzie szybko w niepamięć. Gdy tylko znalazłam się na korytarzu, gdzie czekał na mnie Mycroft, widziałam po jego grymasie i nisko ściągniętych brwiach, że nie obejdzie się bez kolejnej reprymendy i wykładu. Enola stała parę jardów dalej pod ścianą, unosząc swój pełen współczucia wzrok, trzymając lekko spuszczoną głowę. Spoglądając w jej duże brązowe włosy, miałam wrażenie, że tylko ona z całej rodziny mnie rozumie.

─ Jesteś z siebie zadowolona, moja droga? ─ uniósł się, chodź widziałam, jak walczył sam ze sobą, by nie stracić panowania i nie poniósł go temperament. ─ Pomyśl, jaki przykład i wzorzec dajesz teraz młodej Enoli? Czego się nauczyła? Czego właściwie była świadkiem?

Ależ on przesadza!

On i Sherlock wydawali się czasem, jakby w ogóle nie byli ze sobą spokrewnieni. Choć założę się, że to pewnie tylko kwestia czasu i sama przekonam się na własnej skórze, że jest inaczej. Mycroft przejechał palcami po swojej brodzie, wzdychając ciężko. W końcu jego surowy wzrok spotkał się z moim i nagle jakby się uspokoił.

─ Pani Lane przygotowała dla ciebie gościnną sypialnię. Mam nadzieję, że sama znajdziesz do niej drogę. Znajduje się we wschodnim skrzydle po prawej stronie ─ oznajmił, jednak wciąż brzmiał przy tym pouczająco. Ale jak to? Dostaniemy oddzielne sypialnie? ─ I jeszcze jedna sprawa. Spróbuj następnym razem... wyglądać bardziej przyzwoicie, jak na prawdziwą damę przystało.

Sposób, w jaki za każdym razem się nieźle gimnastykował i zacinał, gdy musiał wspominać czy to o kobiecych krągłościach, czy innych mało przyzwoitych sprawach, o których nie wypadało rozmawiać prawdziwemu dżentelmenowi, zawsze sprawiało, że wyglądał przy tym komicznie. Zacisnęłam więc usta w cienką linię, by powstrzymać się przed parsknięciem i dygnęłam lekko w jego stronę.

─ Chodź no tu, dziecko drogie ─ rzucił, obracając się na moment w stronę Enoli, machnąwszy na nią ręką, by podeszła bliżej. Gdy już to zrobiła, nawet ja słyszałam, gdy przełknęła głośno ślinę, jakby coś przeskrobała. ─ Twoja matka zaniedbała swoje obowiązki wobec córki. ─ Jego ton był zdecydowanie ostrzejszy niż nożyk do masła. ─ Co z ciebie wyrośnie, jeśli nie nabędziesz umiejętności, dobrych manier i ogłady towarzyskiej? Nie będzie dla ciebie miejsca w lepszych sferach, a twoje widoki na zamążpójście...

─ Są co najmniej mniejsze niż zero ─ dokończyła za niego. ─ Ponieważ wyglądam zupełnie jak Sherlock.

Prychnęłam cicho pod nosem, gdyż wyobraziłam sobie dorosłą już Enolę, która była kropla w kroplę jak Sherlock - wysoka, szczupła, z bystrym wzrokiem, rozwiązując zagadki w całym Londynie i nikt nawet nie śmiał podważać jej autorytetu, tylko dlatego, że była kobietą.

Ale chwilunia. Czy panienka Holmes właśnie się przyrównała do swojego starszego brata, z powodu jego zawodu, czy może raczej... braku perspektywy na znalezienie miłości?

Ha! Niezły jej ten żart wyszedł.

─ Moje drogie dziecko. ─ Jego ton złagodniał. ─ To się zmieni, albo zostanie zmienione.

Mogę go zapewnić, że wskutek wielogodzinnego balansowania książki na głowie podczas ćwiczenia gry na fortepianie, całych dni mordęgi, plus gorsety, tiurniury i dopinane treski wcale nie czynią małej dziewczynki kobietą.

─ Pochodzisz z dobrego domu i jeśli zapewnimy ci nieco ogłady, z pewnością nie przyniesiesz nam wstydu ─ kontynuował.

─ Zawsze przynosiłam rodzinie wstyd i zawsze go będę jej przynosić, więc ani myślę dać się wysłać na jakąś pensję dla młodych panien ─ odburknęła mu, tupiąc przy tym nogą w stare dębowe deski.

─ Pojedziesz tam. Koniec dyskusji, młoda panno. A teraz pora do łóżek.

Enola fuknęła jeszcze na koniec, posyłając gromiący wzrok na swojego brata i burzliwym krokiem odmaszerowała w głąb ciemnego korytarza.

─ No. Mam nadzieję, że ciebie też nie muszę przekonywać do wyjazdu tam. Zgodzisz się ze mną, że to będzie dla niej odpowiednie miejsce? Zwłaszcza gdy matki i tak nie ma w domu.

─ Czyli Enola zostanie na pensji do czasu, aż jej matka się odnajdzie, tak?

Wolałam się upewnić, gdyż nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałam się z dobrą łaską Mycrofta.

─ Lepiej, gdy zostanie tam niż z nami. Sherlock i tak nigdy nie należał do ludzi z sentymentem. Nigdy nie lubił odpowiedzialności i najchętniej to umywałby od niej ręce. Nie interesował się też naszą rodziną, dlatego ostrzegam cię przed nim, żebyś nie robiła sobie nadziei na jakiś cud. Nie bierz więc tego do siebie, jeśli cię nie polubi. To jego cecha.

─ Dziękuję za ostrzeżenie, mój drogi ─ odparłam z ledwo słyszalnym przekąsem. Mycroft lubił się wymądrzać i zachowywać, jakby tylko on miał prawo do tego, ale ja wiedziałam swoje. Mimo tego, jednakże udałam się już do wyznaczonego pokoju sypialnianego, gdzie po przebraniu się z tej niewygodnej uprzęży w wygodną bawełnianą koszulę nocną z koronką, wskoczyłam pod grubą pierzynę.

Tej nocy nie mogłam jednak zasnąć. A nawet trudno mi było usiedzieć w miejscu. Odziana w koszulę nocną, bosa, chodziłam w tę i z powrotem po sypialni. Później, kiedy po przykręceniu knota lampy naftowej i zdmuchnięciu świec umościłam się w łóżku, nie mogłam zmrużyć oka. Słyszałam, jak Mycroft udaje się do pokoju gościnnego, jak Lane i jego żona, człapią na poddasze do swojej służbówki, leżałam w bezruchu i gapiłam się na cienie. Przez moją głowę przebiegało teraz tyle myśli, że trudno było odgadnąć, co dokładnie spędzało mi sen z powiek. Oczywiście, że zdenerwowały mnie słowa Mycrofta, jednak burza myśli o jego własnej matce, a w wyniku tego nerwowe rozładowanie emocji na młodziutkiej Enoli, doprowadzała mnie do rozstroju nerwowego. Żyła tu jak w pułapce, podobnie jak ja. Równie mocno odczuwała niesprawiedliwość własnej sytuacji. Została zmuszona do posłuszeństwa, tak jak mnie do niego zmuszano. Chciała się zbuntować równie rozpaczliwie jak ja, chociaż ja nie wiedziałam, czy się kiedykolwiek na to odważę i czy potrafię.

Odrzuciłam kołdrę kopnięciem, wyplątałam się z pościeli, odkręciłam z powrotem knot lampy i podeszłam do zdobionego sekretarzyka. W końcu udało mi się zlokalizować czystą kartkę oraz ołówek i w tym całym natłoku chaotycznych myśli zaczęłam je spisywać.

A pisałam z taką pewnością siebie i pasją, jak jeszcze nigdy. Potrzebowałam wyrzucić z siebie te wszystkie negatywne emocje, zaburzające moją spokojną naturę. Tak samo nastąpiło po śmierci matki. To wtedy zaczęłam pisać, zagłębiając się we własne uczucia, zaglądając głębiej, niż ktokolwiek to zrobi. Mając piętnaście lat próbowałam zrozumieć, czemu matka tak wcześnie nas opuściła. Czemu w ogóle ludzie, na których nam zależy, tak bardzo spieszą do tamtego świata? Zupełnie, jakby od samego początku wiedzieli, że będą tam mile widziani. Teraz, ślęcząc sama nad kartką oświetlaną jedynie przez przydymione światło lampy naftowej, próbowałam zrozumieć, gdzie popełniłam w życiu błąd, żeby los mnie tak pokarał. Wpadłam w pułapkę, z której tak łatwo nie będzie się wydostać. Napisałam też list do samej siebie z przyszłości, której miałam nadzieję dożyję. Chciałam wiedzieć, czy te smętne ponure czasy kiedyś się skończą i znajdę swoje szczęście oraz cel. Chciałam być w czymś dobra. W czymkolwiek.

Z tą myślą przymknęłam na chwilę oczy, by móc wyobrazić siebie za parę lat szczęśliwą, lecz nim do tego dotarłam, odpłynęłam w błogi sen.

Następnego dnia wstałam wcześnie z ranka, gdy słońce dopiero wynurzyło się nad horyzont, rozjaśniając całe niebo. Przeciągnęłam się, rozprostowując ramiona i podeszłam do swojej walizki, w której miałam spakowane ubrania. Nie było ich dużo, bo oczywiście Mycroft nie raczył mnie uprzedzić, że spotkam jego całą rodzinę i przenocuję w jego rodzinnym domu. Chyba do tego jego szczęścia brakowało już, tylko żebym poznała ich matkę.

Przejechałam dłonią po delikatnym materiale fiołkowej sukienki. Zawołałam panią Lane, która ochoczo pomogła mi w zawiązywaniu gorsetu z przednią i boczną regulacją, a do tego – jakżeby inaczej – Patentowanej Tiurniury, uniemożliwiającej mi od tej pory zajmowanie w fotelu pozycji opartej czy upychaniu tych ton niepotrzebnych halek. Włosy związałam w wąski dobierany warkocz, który spięłam na głowie i upewniłam się, że nic nie wystawało.

─ Dziękuję bardzo, pani Lane. To już wszystko. Jak zwykle pani pomoc okazała się nieoceniona ─ powiedziałam ze szczerym uśmiechem. ─ Muszę spieszyć, by pomówić z panienką Holmes. Chciałam jeszcze coś panience przekazać, zanim jej starsi bracia zamkną ją w tej omamiającej i zakładającej nam klapki na oczy szkole.

Pani Lane szczerze zachichotała, kładąc dłoń na moim ramieniu.

─ Wygląda panienka jak dama w każdym calu, panienko Townes. ─ Uśmiechnęła się. ─ I ma pani rację z tą szkołą. A jeżeli chodzi o pana Mycrofta i pana Sherlocka... Zresztą, nie powinnam mówić źle o panienki przyszłym mężu. Panowie Holmes czasami bywają...

─ ...zaborczy? Wścibscy? Apodyktyczni? ─ wymieniałam, a z każdym kolejnym słowem uśmiechy na obu naszych twarzach tylko rosły. Zamierzony efekt osiągnięty.

Wreszcie byłam gotowa do wyjścia, a pani Lane dokończyła porządki w pokoju, a gdy odwróciła się z powrotem w moją stronę, trzymała w ręku parę zapisanych wczoraj późnym wieczorem przeze mnie kartek. Widziałam jak zaczęła już śledzić wzrokiem pierwsze linijki tekstu, nim przechwyciłam kartki z powrotem.

─ Panienka wybaczy moją ciekawość, panienko Townes. Panienka to wszystko napisała? ─ zdziwiła się, a ja tymczasem poukładałam kartki w odpowiedniej kolejności i równiutko ścisnęłam je do swojej torebki, po czym rzuciłam jej krótki uśmiech. ─ Zauważyłam, że pisała pani o braciach Holmes. Sposób, w jaki pani ich opisała... jest przerażająco dokładny.

─ Jestem spostrzegawcza ─ przyznałam niemal natychmiast, jakbym się jej tłumaczyła.

─ Posiada panienka więc rzadki dar i ma zadatki na prawdziwą pisarkę! ─ podekscytowała się starsza kobieta, a ja tymczasem próbowałam zrozumieć, czy to była jakaś nowa forma ledwo wykrywalnego sarkazmu w wypowiedzi pani Lane, lecz po chwili się poddałam.

Ja miałabym zostać pisarką? Do tego zawodu trzeba mieć bujną wyobraźnię, wolność słowa, a przede wszystkim odwagę. Bo pisać to jedno, ale żeby wydawać książki, które zawierałyby moje własne kobiece przemyślenia na temat mężczyzn należałoby posiadać odwagę, a ta cecha nie należała do moich mocnych stron. Nie byłam jak Jane Austen czy Emily Bronte i nigdy nie będę.

─ Gdybym miała zostać pisarką, umarłabym ze wstydu, gdybym miała to wszystko pisać. To są tylko moje głupie przemyślenia. Nic więcej ─ wydukałam nieśmiale, składając razem dłonie zwieszone wzdłuż ciała.

─ Ale są prawdziwe, czyż nie? Czytałam wiele kobiet pisarzy, które używały pseudonimów, by nikt z ich bliskiego środowiska nie rozpoznał. Patrząc na panienkę widzę duży potencjał. Niech go panienka nie zmarnuje i pójdzie tam, gdzie podpowiada panienki serce. Tak zawsze mawiała moja matka ─ powiedziała łagodnym tonem głosu i ciepło się uśmiechnęła, a ja chyba po raz pierwszy od kilkunastu lat poczułam dziwnie znajome uczucie. Zupełnie, jakby moja świętej pamięci matka wstąpiła na moment w panią Lane i chciała mi coś przekazać. Gdy byłam jeszcze małą dziewczynką, Alice Townes używała swojej wyjątkowo bujnej wyobraźni i opowiadała mi najróżniejsze bajki na dobranoc. Wiele z nich było o duchach. Mówiła, że duch może przybierać wiele form. Może zjawić się jako wspomnienie, sen, czy sekret. Może być również żałobą, złością albo nawet poczuciem winy, ale w większości wypadków, duch pozostanie jedynie naszym życzeniem.

Odwzajemniłam jej pogodny uśmiech, otrząsając się z tego stanu, próbując przemówić sobie do rozsądku, że przecież moja matka dawno zginęła. Była tylko wspomnieniem. Niczym więcej.

─ Dziękuję pani Lane. Jest pani naprawdę dobrą kobietą ─ odparłam, unosząc jeden kącik ust wyżej. ─ A nawet przyjaciółką. Szkoda tylko, że panowie Holmes tego nie doceniają.

─ Do czorta z nimi ─ palnęła odważnie, na co parsknęłam cicho. ─ To kobiety kiedyś obrócą sprawy i naprawią ten zepsuty świat zdominowany przez mężczyzn.

─ Zgadzam się z panią w zupełności, pani Lane. I obyśmy obie mogły dożyć tych czasów ─ rzuciłam z nadzieją, po czym podeszłam do drzwi. ─ Miłego dnia, pani Lane! ─ rzuciłam uroczyście i pospiesznie opuściłam pokój, by zdążyć do pokoju panienki Holmes, nim ta opuści ten dom i wyruszy na pensję.

Pokonałam cały labirynt słabo oświetlonych korytarzy, aż dotarłam pod jej drzwi. Zapukałam kilka razy, a gdy spotkałam się z ciszą, nacisnęłam na klamkę, po czym weszłam do środka. Do całkiem przyjemnego azylu, do którego wstawiono szafę, stolik do mycia, bieliźniarkę i inne meble, pomalowane na biało i ozdobione w narożnikach naniesionymi z szablonu błękitnymi i różowymi bukiecikami. „Wsiowemeble", jak mawiano, nadające się jedynie do pokoju dziecinnego.

Na łóżku zauważyłam podłużne wzniesienie zakryte kołdrą i dodatkowym kocem, więc uznałam, że dziewczynka musiała jeszcze spać. Pozwoliłam sobie na pełną swobodę i przysiadłam powoli na brzegu, usadawiając wpierw swoją tiurniurę, po czym oparłam rękę na kołdrze.

─ Już pora wstawać, Enolu. Ale to dobrze, że jesteśmy jeszcze same. Teraz już wiem, jak było ci ciężko. Wszystko się jakoś ułoży. Zobaczysz ─ powiedziałam śmiało, a gdy sięgnęłam ręką dalej, by pomasować jej nogę, odkryłam zapadającą się kołdrę w miejscu, gdzie powinna leżeć.

Wielkie nieba!

Jak na nieszczęście do pokoju Enoli zaraz wparowała pani Lane z braćmi Holmes, którzy odziani już w swoje eleganckie garnitury, sterczeli z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. Automatycznie odskoczyłam od jej łóżka, niczym poparzona, rzucając spojrzenie gosposi, by nie podchodziła bliżej. Najwyraźniej nie zadziałało, a to oznaczało, że musiałam zainterweniować, czego nikt z zebranych tutaj się nie spodziewał.

─ Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł ją teraz budzić. Bardzo źle się czuje. Lepiej poczekać z tym odesłaniem jej na pensję do jutra ─ palnęłam, czując przebiegające ciarki na moim karku, a Sherlock zmierzył mnie przenikliwym spojrzeniem, jakby już mnie przejrzał.

─ Nonsens ─ prychnął zniecierpliwiony Mycroft, podchodząc bliżej, a ja szybko stanęłam przed nim, zagradzając mu drogę. Ten się zawahał, przeszywając mnie wzrokiem. Czułam się przy nim bezbronna i jednocześnie, jakbym to ja popełniła jakieś przestępstwo. ─ Powóz już na ciebie czeka, Enolu. Wstawaj, dziewczyno.

Nic. Żadnego ruchu. I tylko ja wiedziałam prawdę, choć sądząc po lekko rozbawionym spojrzeniu Sherlocka też już się chyba domyślił. Byłam słabą aktorką i nie umiałam kłamać. To nie leżało w mojej naturze.

Wreszcie przepuściłam Mycrofta, a ten jednym płynnym ruchem zsunął kołdrę z kocem na wierzchu, odkrywając uderzająco podobną do Enoli kukłę. Nastolatka musiała się nieźle nastarać, by kupić sobie jak najwięcej czasu. Stworzyła przedstawienie. Cóż za przebiegła i inteligentna dziewczyna.

Ale to nie było wszystko, bowiem Mycroft dostrzegł na kukle coś, co było ewidentnie skierowane do niego. Na pożółkłej kartce papieru, nie większej od tej do pisania listów, widniała naszkicowana czarną kredką całkiem skrupulatnie oddająca rzeczywistość karykatura starszego z braci Holmes z nieproporcjonalnie ogromną głową i odstającymi uszami. Gęste brwi miał wysoko uniesione, a jedno oko znacznie większe od drugiego, jakby spoglądał na nas z gotową już reprymendą, a dodatkowo unosił prawą rękę, zaciskając niemal wszystkie palce w pięść, poza wskazującym, jakby komuś groził.

Przyglądałam się z bliska, jak na twarzy Mycrofta rośnie poirytowanie i staje się bliski wybuchu.

─ Opanuj się, drogi bracie, bo zaczynasz przypominać tego ze szkicu Enoli ─ skomentował rozbawiony Sherlock, choć zacisnął szybko usta, by za pewne nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Sama pewnie już dawno bym się roześmiała, ale starałam się ostatnio trzymać swoje emocje na wodzy. Musiałam w końcu zachować pozory prawdziwej damy.

Mycroft podał nieprzyzwoity szkic swojemu bratu, po czym stanął przede mną z oczami wwierconymi we mnie, jakbym to ja co najmniej ją do tego namówiła. Muszę przyznać, że byłam całkiem niezła z szycia, a ta kukła robiła na mnie wrażenie.

─ Czekam na wyjaśnienia, Grace ─ odezwał się stanowczym tonem.

─ Ależ mnie chyba nie oskarżasz, drogi Mycrofcie, że mogłam mieć coś wspólnego z ucieczką Enoli? ─ spytałam z lekką pretensją, wciąż jakimś cudem zachowując spokój i opanowanie. To chyba z tego powodu kobiety nigdy nie brały udziału na wojnie, bo jeszcze rozwiązałyby wszystko przy popołudniowej herbatce i cieście domowej roboty, bez potrzeby sięgania po bardziej agresywne sposoby rozwiązywania konfliktów, jak mieli to w zwyczaju mężczyźni. Kobiety były po prostu na to zbyt mądre.

─ Kobiety z natury są bardzo buntownicze i będą dążyły do wyrównania ich roli w społeczeństwie, więc na tej podstawie mogę cię posądzić o spiskowanie z moją siostrą. W końcu, jakby nie patrzeć, obie jesteście kobietami o skrajnie kontrowersyjnych poglądach ─ wyjaśnił w jakże elokwentny sposób, lecz jednocześnie nie owijał w bawełnę i wyłożył całą prawdę. Coś mnie ukuło w sercu. Spodziewałam się jego chłodu i władczego charakteru, ale najwyraźniej wciąż łudziłam się, że posiada jeszcze cząstkę serca, by zrobić też miejsce na małżeństwo i miłość, lecz musiałam się pomylić, gdyż te słowa w jego słowniku po prostu nie występowały. ─ Powiedziałem coś nie tak?

I jeszcze ma czelność, by mi powiedzieć w oczy, że nawet nie jest tego świadomy, co zrobił źle?

Ugh, uderzyłabym go z wyprostowanej dłoni w ten blady policzek, gdybym tylko była odważniejsza i mniej... ułożona. Na tej pensji naprawdę wiedzą, jak należy złamać, by następnie ukształtować nieznośne i niepoukładane dziewczynki w dojrzałe damy. Ja na nieszczęście byłam jedną z nich.

─ Masz rację ─ przyznałam spolegliwie. ─ Ale jednocześnie jej nie masz, ponieważ wasza siostra mi niczego nie przekazała o swoim planie. Weszłam na chwilę przed wami do tego pokoju, gdy się o tym dowiedziałam.

─ Kryłaś ją. Musiałaś coś wiedzieć ─ zaczął spekulować Mycroft i machał teatralnie rękami, ukazując swoje oszołomienie.

─ Nikogo nie kryłam ─ odpowiedziałam. ─ Zanim weszliście zdążyłam jedynie rozpoznać po zapadającej się kołdrze w miejscu, gdzie powinna być jej noga, lecz nie mogłam być pewna.

─ Jest dobra ─ skomentował cicho Sherlock, który najwyraźniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że wypowiedział te słowa na głos, gdyż zmarszczył czoło, gdy Mycroft go zganił.

─ Doprawdy, Sherlocku ─ westchnął ironicznie starszy z braci. W końcu poruszony i już wystarczająco rozjuszony tą całą sytuacją pokonał parę kroków i zatrzymał się dopiero przy drzwiach. ─ To wygląda na to, że wszystko spada na mnie. Jak zwykle. Teraz musimy odnaleźć je obie. Ja zajmę się odnalezieniem Enoli, a ty matki ─ postanowił i wyszedł. Sherlock odwrócił się w końcu w moją stronę i przekazał mi naszkicowaną przez młodą Enolę karykaturę ich brata, która wciąż sprawiała, że na moją twarz wkradał się nie do powstrzymania uśmiech.

─ Wierzę, że znajdzie pani odpowiednie miejsce na to, panno Townes ─ stwierdził i mogłabym przysiąc, że na tej jego wiecznie poważnej twarzy zamiast kamiennego grymasu pojawił się cień nonszalanckiego uśmiechu.

Nie wierzę! Sherlock Holmes ma poczucie humoru!

─ Panie Holmes. ─ Zatrzymałam go w pół kroku, gdy już miał zniknąć za drzwiami, podobnie jak jego starszy brat.

Cholera, po jakiego Diabła ja właściwie chciałam go zatrzymać?

Nie tracąc ani chwili dłużej jego czy nawet mojego cennego czasu, zmusiłam się, by naprędce wymyślić jakiś dobry powód, ale żaden nie wydawał się właściwy.

─ Jestem pewna, że rozwiąże pan sprawę zaginięcia pańskiej matki oraz siostry, panie Holmes ─ rzuciłam wreszcie z odwagą, próbując zakryć swoje kompletne zażenowanie własną wypowiedzą za pomocą szerokiego uśmiechu. A im szerszy się stawał, tym bardziej zaczęłam wierzyć, że ani na chwilę tego nie kupił, ale mimo tego – odwzajemnił go.

Stałam w głównym holu na parterze, żegnając się z Mycroftem, który postanowił ruszyć pospiesznie do Londynu. Nie mógł w końcu długo zostać w domu, nim obowiązki ponownie zaczęły go wzywać. Ponadto chciał zająć się sprawą Enoli po swojemu. W końcu w świetle prawa pozostawała jego podopieczną.

─ Naprawdę musisz wyjechać beze mnie? ─ spytałam z nutą żalu, lecz on jak zwykle spoglądał na mnie, nie ukazując krzty emocji.

─ Odwiedzę starych przyjaciół w Scotland Yardzie i nie tylko. Pociągnę za wszystkie sznurki znanych dżentelmenów, wyciągnę na wierzch wszystkie przysługi, jakie mi wiszą i odnajdę ją, Grace. Nie ma co do tego wątpliwości ─ powiedział pewnie i jakby ktoś go zmusił pokonał dzielący nas dystans, po czym pochylił się, by złożyć sztuczny całus w mój polik, który natychmiast zrobił się ciepły pod wpływem jego dotyku. Miałam słabe doświadczenie w tak bliskich kontaktach z innymi ludźmi, a zwłaszcza mężczyznami, więc każde zbliżenie powodowało we mnie niepokojąco gorące uczucie. ─ Zajmij się czymś. Jakieś produktywne zajęcie dobrze ci zrobi, gdy mnie nie będzie ─ polecił wciąż tym samym bezuczuciowym tonem głosu.

Kiwnęłam twierdząco głową na zgodę, a ten w końcu opuścił posiadłość i wsiadł do powozu, by po chwili odjechać z piaszczystego placu przed głównym wejściem.

Zrobiłam więc, jak mi kazał. Zajęłam się czymś produktywnym, czyli rozwiązaniem tej zagadki.

Znalazłam się ponownie w sypialni Eudorii Holmes – pani tej posiadłości oraz matki trójki rodzeństwa. Po godzinie bezczynności postanowiłam, że sprostam wyzwaniu, które rzuciłam samemu Sherlockowi Holmesowi i udowodnię, że to nie płeć świadczy o byciu lepszym detektywem. Byłam na to gotowa. Wciąż analizowałam wszelkie dane, których ciągle się dowiadywałam, budując w swoich myślach profil zaginionej. Musiała zostawić po sobie jakiś ślad. Nie mogła przecież zostawić tak po prostu swojej szesnastoletniej córki w jej urodziny bez słowa.

─ Straciliśmy je obie ─ rzucił beztrosko Sherlock, bardziej jakby stwierdzał suchy fakt niż wyrażał swoje zamartwianie się, i spacerował po pomieszczeniu w kółko i co chwilę przystawał przy każdym przedmiocie czy meblu. Już raz to robił. Co tym razem to wskóra?

W progu stanęła pani Lane, która powiadomiła nas o znalezionym rowerze dziewczyny, lecz Sherlock natychmiast odrzucił tę poszlakę, stwierdzając, że mógł być to fałszywy trop. Enola była ponadprzeciętnie inteligentna, jak na swój wiek.

Starszawa kobieta wreszcie weszła głębiej do pokoju, zatrzymując się przed dużym oknem, okalającymi go długimi do ziemi białymi zasłonami, dając wrażenie przestronnego pokoju.

─ Enola jest bystra, zupełnie jak pan, panie Sherlocku. Potrafi mnie przechytrzać, jak dawniej pan, ale... ─ zawahała się, spoglądając detektywowi prosto w oczy. ─ Ona nic nie wie o świecie. Jaki jest on ogromny i bezgranicznie bezwzględny. Przyznam, że bardzo się o nią martwię ─ wyznała pani Lane, a w jej drobnych oczach pojawiła się obawa i żal. Podeszłam do gosposi i chwyciłam ją za dłonie, posyłając pocieszający słaby uśmiech.

─ Mycroft ją odnajdzie ─ zapewnił ją bezstresowo Sherlock, myszkując dalej po prywatnych rzeczach swojej matki.

─ A jeśli nie on, to obiecuję pani, że my to zrobimy, prawda, panie Holmes? ─ spytałam, odwracając się w stronę detektywa z nadzieją, a ten zaprzestał dotykania przedmiotów na rzecz bezwstydnego długiego wpatrywania się we mnie jak, stojąc drętwo jak słup soli.

Nawet tego nie skomentował, tylko wrócił po chwili do swojej poprzedniej czynności.

─ Pan Mycroft nie jest tak bystry, jak pan. Ani ona. Bardzo go to uwiera ─ stwierdziła zuchwale. Jak na gosposię, znała ich prawie tak dobrze, niczym rodzona matka.

─ A więc z tego powodu chodzi tak wiecznie niezadowolony ─ parsknęłam, również pozwalając sobie na odrobinę swobody w wypowiedzi o nim. Zdawało mi się, czy w towarzystwie Sherlocka każdy zachowywał się swobodniej, jednak nadal darząc go szacunkiem.

Detektyw nieoczekiwanie przystanął pod ścianą, gdzie wisiało z tuzin obrazów tych samych kwiatów – chryzantem. Złociste płatki prezentowały się zarówno na czarnym tle jak i na białym. Każdy kwiat czy ich pęk w różnej konfiguracji. Najbardziej jednak zaintrygował go prawdopodobnie ostatnio namalowany obraz kwiatów, który jeszcze znajdował się w ramach drewnianej sztalugi. Sherlock pełen konsternacji poprawił go, chcąc jakby przetestować jakąś swoją teorię, co nie uszło mojej uwadze. Jeśli mam udowodnić, że też potrafię myśleć, jak on, a nawet lepiej, musiałam szybko brać z niego przykład i szukać poszlak.

─ Enola jest wyjątkowa. Ma takie dobre serce ─ ciągnęła dalej zafrasowana pani Lane. ─ Zostawiła mi nawet pieniądze przy łóżku.

─ Pieniądze? ─ zainteresował się nagle Sherlock, odwracając się w jej stronę. Wiedziałam, że jest materialistą. Obudził się dopiero na te słowa.

Na twarzy kobiety pojawił się grymas, jakby lada moment miała się rozpłakać. W jej jasno-niebieskich oczach stanęły łzy, a jej wargi zadrżały, opadając w kącikach po obu stronach.

─ Już raz ją pan porzucił, sir ─ rzuciła z wyrzutem. ─ Proszę tylko, żeby nie zrobił pan tego ponownie ─ powiedziała, co miała na myśli i sobie poszła. Zaczęłam coraz bardziej sympatyzować z panią Lane. Wzruszyła mnie jej relacja z członkami tej rodziny, a to jej bezwarunkowe martwienie się, niczym rodzona matka! Nawet moja guwernantka czy gosposia nie posiadała tak rozwiniętego instynktu macierzyńskiego.

Gdy odwróciłam się w stronę detektywa, ten ku mojemu zdziwieniu, nadal stał w miejscu cały objęty konsternacją ze spojrzeniem wbitym w podłogę, jakby nagle zaczął żałować swoich czynów. To zachowanie było zupełnie niepodobne do Sherlocka Holmesa, którego już zdążyłam poznać. Czyżby przeżywał właśnie jakąś emocję? Nie przebiegłoby to przez moje myśli, że nastąpi taki cud i że ja będę tego świadkiem.

─ Posiadanie sentymentu to też dobra cecha, panie Holmes. Tylko najpierw należy nauczyć się z tym żyć ─ powiedziałam zuchwale, a Sherlock próbował ukryć swoje zmieszanie, odwracając na moment głowę w stronę obrazów jego matki.

─ Sentyment, moja droga, to nic więcej jak zwyczajny defekt. Skaza w czułym przyrządzie. Rysa na soczewce ─ odburknął chłodnym tonem. Zachował się niczym gbur albo lepiej – maszyna obliczeniowa. Mózg bez serca. Tak go powinni określać w gazetach, a nie opisywać z zachwytem, jakby nie było większej sensacji w całym Londynie.

Nie chciałam jednak dać mu za wygraną, dlatego postanowiłam szybko zmienić temat i odwrócić uwagę od emocji, gdy podeszłam do wystawionego obrazu i przejechałam palcem po ramie, znajdując może jeden gram kurzu. To oznaczało, że był niedawno przestawiany, ale nie przez Sherlocka, a przez kogoś jeszcze innego. Czyżby coś tam ukryła? Chwyciłam za obrazek z chryzantemami i go odwróciłam, przyglądając się zdartemu szaremu papierowi. Przerzuciłam swój ciekawski wzrok na Holmesa, oczekując jego kolejnej dedukcji, jednak to, co usłyszałam po chwili, zbiło mnie z tropu. W dobrym sensie.

─ Zadziwia mnie pani czasem, panno Townes ─ wyznał z podziwem, a mi przyspieszyło bicie serca. Czyżby właśnie mnie skomplementował?

─ Tylko czasem? ─ Podjęłam się tej z pozoru niewinnej wymiany nonszalanckich spojrzeń.

To była gra. To była tylko gra.

─ A więc pan również zauważył korelację między ucieczką Enoli, a tym obrazem namalowanym w pośpiechu, a jednak starannie? Niemalże idealnie, tylko po to, by odwrócić uwagę od swojej wyjątkowości i powiesić go później obok pozostałych. Nic bardziej mylnego.

Pan Holmes stał w konsternacji, marszcząc czoło. W końcu podrapał się po gładko ogolonej brodzie.

─ Świetna dedukcja, panno Townes! ─ pochwalił mnie całkiem szczerze.

─ Ależ panie Holmes ─ parsknęłam rozbawiona protekcjonalnym tonem głosu. ─ Pan ma swoją elementarną dedukcję, natomiast ja, mam kobiecą intuicję.


	5. Perfekcyjna Lalka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poszukiwania Enoli trwają, a Grace i Sherlock są na tropie.

Nigdy nie znałam swoich rodziców. Tych prawdziwych. Miałam zaledwie trzy latka, gdy zostali uwięzieni w płonącym domu, z którego już nie wyszli żywi. Nie pamiętam tego zajścia, choć czasem po nocach śniłam o ogniu. Nie był on jednak niebezpieczny. Bawiłam się nim i manipulowałam, jak gdyby był moim sprzymierzeńcem, kimś bliskim. Moja guwernantka – pani Dalia Green - wmawiała mi, że to nic nie oznaczało i nigdy przenigdy nie powinnam się bawić ogniem. Oczywiście, że nie posłuchałam. Byłam przecież wtedy głupiutkim ośmioletnim dzieckiem, które po usłyszeniu jakiegoś zakazu, natychmiast musiało je wypróbować. Lampy naftowe dopiero zaczęły robić się popularniejsze w zachodniej Europie, od kiedy wynalazł je Polak w 1853 roku, więc mnie oczywiście nawet do nich nie dopuszczano i musiałam się posiłkować świecami, a jak wiadomo – dzieci i ogień to złe połączenie.

Pamiętam to, jakby to było wczoraj. Każdego wieczoru pani Green zapalała świecę w moim oknie ku pamięci moich biologicznych rodziców, jednak tego wyjątkowego sierpniowego wieczoru tego nie zrobiła i byłam zmuszona podpalić za nią. Oczywiście wiedziałam, gdzie pani Green chowała zapałki. Znajdowały się w pierwszej od góry szufladzie mahoniowego kredensu w salonie, by były łatwo dostępne również dla gości wedle ich życzenia. Zakradłam się późno, kiedy według moich obliczeń wszyscy domownicy już dawno powinni znajdować się w swoich sypialniach na górze. Podłoga skrzypiała za każdym razem, gdy stanęłam w niewłaściwym miejscu, na łączeniu co najmniej dwóch desek. Starałam się wtedy oddychać miarowo i nie popadać w panikę, jednocześnie zachowując wszelką ostrożność i będąc w gotowości na ewentualną ucieczkę. Była cisza, jak makiem zasiał. Nic. No może poza zegarem tykającym na górnej półce w kredensie, który zdawał się bić wolniej od mojego serca. Z sekundą, kiedy moje bose stopy stanęły na bezpiecznej wyspie w postaci miękkiego dywanu pośrodku pokoju, odetchnęłam z ulgą, łapiąc się teatralnie ręką za klatkę piersiową, gdy niespodziewanie usłyszałam z gabinetu ojca obok bezdenny trzask, jakby coś ciężkiego upadło na podłogę. A to niby ja robiłam tyle hałasu, gdy krzątałam się po domu. Moim odruchem było zlokalizowanie jakiejś kryjówki, ale nie chciałam tak szybko stracić mojego celu, którego byłam już tak blisko, bo dzieliło mnie niecałe dwa jardy. Rzuciłam się więc do kredensu, wysunęłam szufladę i wyjęłam z niej pudełko zapałek. Nie zdołałam ujść dalej jak dwa kroki, gdy z gabinetu wyłonił się mój ojciec z lampą naftową w lewej ręce i z uniesioną pięścią prawej dłoni. Już miałam zamiar się tłumaczyć, przybierając rozżaloną minę, gdy zaraz za nim pojawiła się dobrze rozświetlona twarz mojej guwernantki. Otaksowałam ich oboje spojrzeniem od dołu do góry, spostrzegając, że brakowało im paru elementów ubrań, a te, które mieli na sobie, zostały nałożone w pośpiechu i byle jak.

Mając zaledwie osiem lat, nie rozumiałam za wiele, ale z czasem do mnie dotarło, co takiego naprawdę przede mną ukrywali. Ojciec zdradzał matkę z moją guwernantką i to jeszcze zanim śmiertelnie zachorowała. Po tym nocnym incydencie oboje z papą postanowiliśmy siebie ignorować i nawet przymykać oko na inne nasze wybryki. Wreszcie w moje dwunaste urodziny ojciec nie mógł się doczekać, aż otworzę od niego prezent, którym okazała się lalka. Nie była jednak byle jaka. Podobno najnowszy model! Najświeższa na rynku i z najwyższą ceną! Zabawa powinna być gwarantowana, tyle że, gdzieś w tym całym naszym ignorowaniu siebie nawzajem ojciec zapomniał, że nie byłam już małym dzieckiem, a dojrzewającą panną. Miałam już nieco inne zainteresowania i hobby. Upierał się jednak, że ta lalka była wyjątkowa, ponieważ przypominała mu moją matkę. I nie miał na myśli tu swojej współmałżonki – Alice, a moją biologiczną matkę, która gdzieś tam pojawiała się z tyłu mojej głowy jako zamglone wspomnienie. Przyjrzałam się więc lalce sceptycznie, dając jej drugą szansę. Miała oliwkową cerę, zupełnie jak moją. Duże brązowe oczy i głęboko osadzone powieki z okalającymi je gęstymi rzęsami. Odziana była, niczym prawdziwa londyńska dama w długą do ziemi suknię uszytą z czerwonego materiału dekoracyjnego w czarne wzory, marszczoną spódnicę, podczepianą na haftkach do gorsetu. Gorset opięty, ściągany z tyłu czarnym sznurkiem.

Stojąc tak zaaferowana nową zabawką, nie spostrzegłam, nawet gdy papa sam się pofatygował, by do mnie podejść i pochylił się nade mną, by spojrzeć mi w oczy.

─ Podoba się prezent, skarbie? ─ spytał zupełnie pozbawiony jakiejkolwiek emocji, wlepiając jedynie we mnie to jego lodowate spojrzenie. Nie wiedziałam, czy miałam się go bać, czy ulec. Po bardzo krótkim namyśle oraz jego coraz mocniej zaciskającej się ręce na moim ramieniu kiwnęłam głową twierdząco, wciąż trzymając spuszczony wzrok na lalce. ─ A teraz zmykaj do swojego pokoiku i zaopiekuj się nią, jak robi to pani Green ─ skwitował stanowczo i w końcu mnie puścił wolno.

W drodze do pokoju ujrzałam swoją guwernantkę, która obdarzyła mnie jedynie pustym spojrzeniem, jakby w końcu przestała udawać i wreszcie mogła być ze mną szczera. Jak długo to przede mną ukrywała?

Wróciłam do swojego pokoju, będąc bombardowana przez tysiące myśli, a wszystkie te dotyczyły dwójki najbliższych mi osób, które zadały mi cios w plecy, tracąc moje zaufanie. Pani Green była tylko kolejną pustą lalką. Bez serca, bez duszy. Była jedynie fasadą, sztuczną powłoką, nie dbającą o uczucia innych, bo kolejnego dnia zniknęła i z mojego życia już na zawsze, pozostawiając mnie jedynie z tą idiotyczną lalką urodzinową, mając tylko nadzieję, że sama w przyszłości się taką nie stanę.

Nie miałam więc życia, jakiego sobie wyobrażałam. I wiem, że nie mam na co właściwie marudzić, z wyjątkiem jednej rzeczy. Żałuję, że nigdy nie zdołałam poznać moich prawdziwych rodziców. Wiecie, tych, którzy spłodzili mnie na ten świat? Gdybym mogła spędzić z nimi tylko jeden dzień... Oh, miałam im tyle do powiedzenia!

Kochałam moją przybraną świętej pamięci już matkę i ojca, ale... to nie to samo. Istniało niewiele rzeczy, które nas wspólnie interesowały, a w dodatku ani trochę ich nie przypominałam. Bywało to więc niekiedy doprawdy irytujące, kiedykolwiek gdzieś z nimi wychodziłam. A może to był powód, dla którego nie zabierali mnie tak często do miasta?

Całe moje życie do tej pory nie potrafiłam pogodzić się z tym, że ojciec nie kochał mojej matki i ją zdradzał z kimś równie bliskim. Ta myśl wciąż ciążyła mi wielce, zabierając radość z życia, z którego powinnam teraz korzystać, a nie wyciągać na nowo stare rodzinne dramaty, przeżywając je równie tak samo.

Wkrótce Mycroft posłał po mnie i Sherlocka depeszę z informacjami o spotkaniu z Klubie Diogenesa w Londynie. Bez żadnych opóźnień ruszyliśmy tam pierw dorożką, potem wsiedliśmy do pociągu i ponownie powozem konnym.

Widziałam pary, mężczyzn w czerwonych flanelowych kamizelkach i kobiety w tanich słomkowych czepcach, idące pod rękę zygzakiem. Dostrzegłam osobnika leżącego pod ścianą, kogoś, kto się upił i zasnął wśród ulicznych szczurów.

Słyszałam wrzaski, śmiech, pijackie pohukiwania, głos ulicznego sprzedawcy: „Świeżutkie ostrygi! Podlewajcie octem i łykajcie w całości! Okazałe, cztery sztuki za pensa!".

Czułam zapach octu. Czułam woń dżinu, gotowanej kapusty i smażonej kiełbasy, słonawy podmuch z pobliskiego portu i smród Tamizy. Czułam zapach gnijących ryb. Czułam odór płynących ścieków.

Po chwili obok zatrzymaliśmy się dorożką przy trzykondygnacyjnym budynku w stylu klasycystycznym. Wysiadłam z niej zaraz po Sherlocku, który przytrzymał dla mnie drzwiczki. Uważnie spoglądałam pod nogi, by nie wpaść z jakąś kałużę, a musiało być ich pełno po porannej ulewie. Gdy udało mi się wreszcie stanąć na osuszonym skrawku ziemi, dorożka odjechała, a ja rozejrzałam się wokół. Wtedy mój wzrok spoczął na detektywie, który wyglądał na spiętego. Wydawał się, jakby znalazł się w obcym dla siebie środowisku. Jednak świadomość tego faktu nie robiła na nim wrażenia, ponieważ zawsze i wszędzie czuł się wyobcowany. I w pewnym sensie zawsze był sam. Tak opisywały go gazety.

Nie odzywaliśmy się do siebie słowem, a jednak potrafiłam odnaleźć się w tej ciszy bardziej niż w pierwszej lepszej wymuszonej pogodzie czy to o pogodzie czy wysokich podatkach.

Weszliśmy w końcu do budynku, a w holu rozpoznałam tęgą sylwetkę Mycrofta, którą rozpoznałabym już wszędzie. Nie wyglądał jednak na zadowolonego z mojego towarzystwa. Jego mina mówiła: „Po co ją w ogóle tu przytargałeś ze sobą?".

No tak. Znajdowaliśmy się w końcu w klubie Diogenesa, który był przeznaczony wyłącznie dla mężczyzn. Powinnam była wyłapać tę aluzję znacznie szybciej. Kiedy pisał, że mamy się z nim tu spotkać, miał na myśli Sherlocka, a ja pewnie miałam grzecznie na niego poczekać, bo przecież kobiety do niczego innego się nie przydają, ale ja zamierzałam im pokazać, że jest inaczej.

─ Czy znajduje się w tym budynku miejsce, w którym mogę przypudrować sobie nosek? ─ spytałam najdelikatniej jak tylko potrafiłam, a gdy tylko na twarzy Mycrofta pojawił się zniesmaczony grymas, wiedziałam, że go przechytrzyłam. W ten oto sposób stałam się prawdopodobnie pierwszą kobietą, która znalazła się w budynku, gdzie mieścił się typowo męski klub. Nikt potem już nie podważał mojej obecności, gdy całą trójką udaliśmy się do „pokoju nieznajomego", gdzie mogliśmy spokojnie rozmawiać.

Panowie zasiedli na fotelach obok siebie, a po chwili przyniesiono im gazety i po szklance dżinu. Mnie oczywiście nie obsłużono, ale przecież w mojej pozycji nie mogłam wymagać od nich za dużo. I tak osiągnęłam duży sukces, przebywając tutaj. Dostałam jedynie fotel naprzeciw dżentelmenów. Na ten moment mogłam spokojnie spocząć na laurach, jednak nie w jednej sprawie, która wciąż zakłócała moje myśli.

─ Holmes ─ rzuciłam trochę niegrzecznym tonem, a mężczyzna się na mnie spojrzał. ─ Jest pan detektywem.

─ Cóż za spostrzegawcza i słuszna uwaga. Po czym pani to wydedukowała? ─ spytał ironicznie, a ja automatycznie uniosłam kąciki ust.

Nie podobał mi się jednak sposób, w jaki Mycroft zerkał na nas obu z nad swojej gazety „The Pall Mall Gazette", którą trzymał szeroko rozstawioną, jednak już od dobrych dwóch minut nie przewrócił kartki, a wiedziałam, że należał do osób, które szybko czytają.

Obserwował nas, jakby przyglądał się jakiemuś przedstawieniu. Nie podobało mi się to.

─ Mam pewną sprawę... ─ wypaliłam drżącym głosem, mając cichą nadzieję, że starszy Holmes się tym przejmie, ale gdzie tam. Zaczęłam coraz bardziej się zgadzać ze słowami Sherlocka, które głosiły, że miłość nie istnieje, a egzystuje jedynie ludzki egoizm. ─ Rodzinną.

─ Ty nie masz rodziny ─ palnął machinalnie Mycroft, po którym szczerze spodziewałam się lepszych manier. Z całej tej dwójki zaskoczył mnie najbardziej Sherlock, który pomimo swojej wyprzedzającej go reputacji, opisującej go jako aspołecznego socjopatę, wydawał się mniej przesądny, w przeciwieństwie do jego brata. Jego twarz była jak z kamienia. Ani jeden mięsień mu nie drgnął, przyglądając się mi, za pewne znów wykorzystując tą swoją dedukcję na mnie. A niech dowoli jej używa, emocje trzeba czuć, żeby je zauważyć. ─ Twoi biologiczni rodzice jak i adopcyjna matka nie żyją, a twój ojciec jest już w sędziwym wieku.

Nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie spotkałam się z bardziej nieludzkim i chłodnym zdaniem. Czy on w ogóle zdawał sobie sprawę z bólu, jaki mi zadawał? Mimo wszystko, Mycroft nie był jednak wcale gorszy od swojego braciszka, który nie odezwał się w tym czasie ani słowem. Muszę się jeszcze raz porządnie zastanowić, czy rzeczywiście chcę wżenić się w tę bezduszną rodzinę. Nie miałam jednak za dużego wyboru, gdyż jak to Mycroft dobrze określił, mój ojciec znalazł się u kresu swojego życia, a jego jedynym życzeniem było odprowadzenie jego córki pod ołtarz. Nie było więc za wiele czasu na zmianę partnera. Utknęłam z tym mizantropem, czy tego chciałam, czy nie.

Zacisnęłam usta w cienką linię, próbując uspokoić bicie swojego serca i ukryć podenerwowanie.

─ Mam pewne podejrzenia, że mój ojciec dopuścił się morderstwa ─ stwierdziłam pół szeptem. Tym razem Mycroft odłożył gazetę na bok i przeszył mnie zmartwionym spojrzeniem. No świetnie. Teraz to się przejmuje!

─ Kiedy to było, panno Townes? ─ zapytał swoim analitycznym tonem detektyw. No proszę, proszę. Czyżby moja sprawa go zainteresowała?

Przełknęłam narastającą gulę w gardle, zduszając w sobie płacz, na samo wspomnienie i powoli opowiedziałam, co zaszło między moim ojcem, a panią Green. Jak ich niewinne kłamstwo rozpadło rodzinę, na długo jeszcze zanim odeszła matka. Po jej odejściu w moje dwunaste urodziny zatrudnił nową guwernantkę, ale to nie było to samo. W wieku piętnastu lat papa zapisał mnie na pensję, gdzie uczęszczałam już do końca swojej edukacji. Ojciec nie wydawał się szczególnie załamany jej odejściem, więc wywnioskowałam, iż musiał pogodzić się z matką, lecz nie była to prawda. Spotkałam panią Green później jeszcze raz, na pogrzebie mojej matki. Wysunęła się z cienia, w którym za pewne ukrywała się przez te wszystkie lata i wprosiła się do naszej rodziny bez pozwolenia.

Potrzebowałam chwili, żeby odetchnąć, ale czułam się od razu lżej, gdy wreszcie się komuś zwierzyłam. Byłam pewna, że pan Holmes podejmie się tego dochodzenia, a ja wreszcie będę mogła odpuścić.

─ Banalnie proste ─ wypalił, zacierając dłonie o siebie. ─ To była guwernantka.

─ Wytypowałeś sprawcę, nawet nie udając się na miejsce i nie robiąc głębszego wywiadu. To musi być twój nowy rekord ─ parsknął ironicznie Mycroft. Mnie również jednak zdziwiło to, z jaką szybkością Sherlock wskazał panią Green. Była czasem niewdzięczna i zazdrosna, ale nie sądzę, by kiedykolwiek przyczyniła się do popełnienia przestępstwa tak wielkiego. Natychmiast rozeszłyby się plotki, powstałby zbędny chaos.

─ Nie ─ rzuciłam cicho. ─ Mylisz się. To nie mogła być pani Green.

─ Sposób, w jaki ją opisałaś, już wskazywał na to, że nie przepadała za tobą ani pani matką. Obie byłyście dla niej... zbędnym balastem, że się tak wyrażę. Musiała pani to widzieć. Nie wiedziała pani, że morderca znajdował się tak blisko? ─ spytał bez grama jakiejkolwiek emocji, poza ekscytacją.

Czy zawsze musi znaleźć jakiś sposób, by wyjść na najmądrzejszego człowieka w pomieszczeniu?

─ Była wtedy jeszcze dzieckiem, Sherlocku. Nie wszyscy mają tak rozwinięty analityczny umysł, jak ty ─ skomentował uszczypliwie Mycroft, za co go w końcu doceniłam. Może jednak nie był aż tak bezuczuciowy, jak reszta, bo tym razem postanowił stanąć w mojej obronie. ─ Zmieńmy może temat dla dobra spokoju mojej narzeczonej i wróćmy do tego później ─ postanowił, składając razem palce.

Doprawdy, nie poznawałam go. Zmiękło mu serce albo wreszcie odezwało się w nim poczucie winy, gdy mnie zostawił ze swoim bratem w ich posiadłości. Którekolwiek z tych rzeczy by nie było, byłam mu za to wdzięczna.

─ W porządku ─ zgodził się po dłuższej chwili Sherlock, jednak nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z tego powodu. ─ Zatem, opowiedz, drogi bracie, jak ci idą poszukiwania Enoli?

─ Nie ma jej nigdzie w pociągach, ani na łodziach, ani nigdzie indziej. Dziewczyna wyparowała ─ skwitował z zatrważającą powagą i wczytał się ponownie w swoją gazetę. ─ Oczywiście, nie pomaga nam to, że Anglia skupia się głównie na tym żałosnym markizie. Nie zaoferowano ci jej?

Mnie też on jakoś specjalnie nie interesował, ponieważ kobiety i tak nie mogły być dopuszczane do tego głosowania. Może, gdyby były, świat wyglądałby zupełnie inaczej. Młode kobiety powinny mieć prawo do swojego zdania, wyrażania siebie i robienia to, co uważają za słuszne.

─ Czego? ─ spytał zupełnie niezainteresowany, nie podnosząc nawet spojrzenia znad stron gazety.

─ Sprawy Markiza ─ ogłosił ceremonialnie, jakby nadał temu nowy wydźwięk, mający zrobić wrażenie na detektywie. Ten nadal wyglądał na niewzruszonego. Czyli podnieca się na samą wzmiankę o morderstwie z motywem, ale gdy w grę wchodzą poważne losy państwa, nagle traktuje to, jak niepotrzebny do życia element systemu. ─ Znałem jego ojca. Obmierzły typ. Liberał, ale majętny.

Brzmi jak ktoś, kto musiał się przyjaźnić również z moim ojcem. Ciekawe, czy się znali.

─ Zaproponowano, ale odmówiłem ─ odpowiedział obojętnym tonem, nie podnosząc oczu z nad gazety. ─ Jestem bardziej zajęty czym innym.

─ Oh, szukaniem matki? ─ parsknął ironicznie.

─ Naszej siostry ─ sprostował i tym razem wbił poważne spojrzenie w swojego brata. Widziałam doskonale po jego twarzy, po której przebiegł cień grymasu, że zaraz się pokłóci.

─ O nie, nie. Wyraźnie zaznaczyłem, że masz odnaleźć matkę ─ odezwał się władczym tonem, a ja aż uniosłam brwi z odrazą.

─ Jej też szukam. Zaręczam, że Enola robi to samo.

Zapadła wymowna niezręczna cisza, w której każdy z naszej trójki spojrzał po sobie, po czym na resztę rozmówców. Ha! Czyli Mycroft Holmes przyznaje się do swojego zbyt pochopnie wyciągniętego założenia?

─ Wcześniej cię nie obchodziła ─ zaznaczył, a ja mimowolnie rzuciłam karcące spojrzenie detektywowi, jakbym chciała go ukarać. Sherlock chyba sam zaczął zauważać swój błąd, gdy po raz pierwszy spostrzegłam, jak po jego bladej kościstej twarzy przebiegło poczucie winy oraz żal. Ah, doskonale znane mi uczucia.

─ Ma tylko szesnaście lat ─ wyszeptał, lecz dobrze słyszalnym tonem tylko dla naszej dwójki, jakby w sekrecie.

Faktycznie, Sherlocku. Wasza siostra ma szesnaście wiosen za sobą. Miło, że zauważyłeś. 

Nagle zaczął przejmować się rodziną?

─ Nie ujawniłeś naszego nazwiska? ─ spytał po dłuższej chwili Mycroft.

─ Oczywiście, że nie ─ odparł mu natychmiast, jakby stwierdzał oczywistość. ─ Też nie chcę, żeby ktoś wiedział o naszych problemach, zwłaszcza gdy oboje jesteśmy tak blisko naszego wymarzonego życia.

Nie wiem, jak wy, panowie, ale moje wymarzone życie na pewno nie miało wyglądać, jak to teraz. Miałam poznawać świat, zgłębiać samą siebie i może przy okazji odnaleźć sens w życiu oraz szczęście. Prawdziwe szczęście – nie to zakłamane, w którym udajemy, że dążymy do materialnych rzeczy, by potem stwierdzić, że jesteśmy żałośni i tak naprawdę już nic z tym nie zrobimy, więc pozwalamy się powoli stoczyć, aż sięgniemy dna i nic już nas nie uratuje.

─ Bez obaw, braciszku. Na razie się nam wymyka, ale najlepsi inspektorzy w Londynie już szukają dziecka o jej rysopisie. Znajdą tę głupią dziewuchę i przyprowadzą z powrotem do nas ─ zapewnił stanowczo, jakby ani przez chwilę w to nie wątpił.

─ Mycroft! ─ syknęłam z reprymendą w głosie. ─ Miej na uwadze, w jaki sposób wyrażasz się o własnej siostrze. ─ Smagnęłam go spojrzeniem, a Mycroft tylko poprawił się zmieszany i odwrócił wzrok, po czym powrócił do lektury najnowszych wieści z wielkiego świata. Sherlock w tym czasie zamknął swoją gazetę i również przerzucił swój wzrok na brata.

─ Reforma ─ prychnął cynicznie. ─ Boże, dopomóż, ostatnia rzecz, jakiej ten kraj potrzebuje, to więcej niewykształconych wyborców.

Albo mężczyzn generalnie.

─ Anglia schodzi na psy ─ podsumował dobitnie, a żadne z nas nie zamierzało mu zaprzeczyć.

─ To ja może już pójdę ─ rzuciłam, podnosząc się. Czułam się tu już trochę niepotrzebna, jakbym im tylko zawadzała.

─ I dokąd pójdziesz? ─ spytał władczo.

─ Nie wiem, Mycrofcie. Może zwyczajnie przejadło mi się towarzystwo mężczyzn, więc wstąpię do kawiarenki za rogiem. Poza tym, tu i tak mnie nie obsłużą, a jestem wielce spragniona ─ odrzekłam chłodnym tonem. Postanowiłam, że potraktuję ich tak, jak oni tylko po części potraktowali mnie. Zanim opuściłam pokój, usłyszałam niski głos należący do Sherlocka:

─ Chyba jest na nas obrażona.

Cóż, nie trzeba być detektywem, by to zauważyć.

Bez zbędnego robienia jeszcze większego dramatu z siebie, opuściłam budynek, znajdując się z powrotem na jeszcze bardziej ruchliwej londyńskiej ulicy, niż wcześniej. Nic dziwnego, w końcu był środek dnia. Znajdowałam się więc na Pall Mall Street i rozejrzałam się na boki. Na jednym końcu ulicy znajdował się Trafalgar Square, a na drugim Green Park, za którym wznosił się majestatyczny Buckingham Palace. Skierowałam się na wschód, mijając rozgadane pary z dziećmi. Nie uszłam daleko, gdy weszłam przez przeszklone drzwi do mojej ulubionej kawiarenki, która mieściła się blisko parku św. Jakuba, który był z kolei moim ulubionym miejscem w całym Londynie. Całe dwadzieścia trzy hektary natury i świeżego powietrza zawsze działały na mnie kojąco. Gdy szukałam inspiracji udawałam się właśnie w to miejsce, rozkładałam koc na trawie razem z matką, gdy jeszcze żyła. Rozstawiała wtedy swoją przenośną z jasnego drewna sztalugę, na której kładła białe płótno, wyciągała ze swojej torby cały zestaw pędzli i akwareli i po prostu malowała, a ja się temu przyglądałam. Tamte chwile nigdy nie uleciały mi z głowy i zawsze do mnie powracały, gdy chciałam sobie przypomnieć mamę. To były nasze najszczęśliwsze wspólne momenty.

Zastygłam w bezruchu, gdy w witrynie kawiarenki ujrzałam przepiękny obraz w stylu impresjonistycznym, podpisane w dolnym lewym rogu przez moją matkę. Aż nie chciało mi się wierzyć. Bez wahania pchnęłam drzwi, słysząc charakterystyczny dzwoneczek, oznajmiający nowego klienta i natychmiast przywarłam do lady, szukając znajomej twarzy.

Margaret Pickett o bladej twarzy niczym duch, ale za to najpiękniejszym uśmiechu z dołeczkami, które kradły nie jedno serce, stanęła właśnie w swojej zielonej sukni z tiurniurą, zanosząc tacę z filiżankami na stolik. Gdy się odwróciła, dygnęła leciutko, jak to miała w zwyczaju do wszystkich, gdyż podchodziła do wszystkich z szacunkiem i zatrzymała się niecały metr przede mną. W tej cholernym ustrojstwie nie dało się nawet normalnie przywitać. Zostały nam więc te wymuszone gesty zgodne z etykietą.

─ A więc ciężko jest ostatnio złapać z tobą kontakt, Grace ─ rzuciła, jakby to do mnie miała o to pretensje. Nie ode mnie to zależało.

─ Wychodzę za mąż ─ skwitowałam, zaciskając usta w cienką linię, chcąc szybko przykryć cisnący się na moją twarz grymas. Myślałam, że gdy dorosnę, myśl o zamążpójściu będzie dla mnie bardziej ekscytująca, jednak nie mogłam się bardziej mylić.

─ Ah, tak, za Mycrofta Holmes'a. Cóż za wspaniały wybór. Nie mogłaś trafić na nudniejszego i bardziej napuszonego mizantropa w całym Londynie! ─ sarknęła cynicznie.

─ Margaret! ─ oburzyłam się, robiąc wielkie oczy i rozglądając się prędko, czy przypadkiem nie było tu żadnego z braci Holmes. Nigdy nie wiadomo, który z nich się gdzieś zaczaił.

─ Ah, przepraszam bardzo. Gdzie są moje maniery. Ty nadal poważnie myślisz o wyjściu za niego? ─ dopytała tym samym pretensjonalnym tonem, jednak znacznie ciszej, jakby nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że nie jesteśmy tu same. W końcu znajdowałyśmy się w całkiem popularnej kawiarni w samym centrum Londynu, na miłość boską!

─ Doskonale wiesz, że robię to dla papy. Kto wie ile czasu mu zostało ─ rzuciłam smutno, a brunetka spuściła na moment wzrok i już miałam cichą nadzieję, że trochę spuści z tonu, ale nie mogłam się długo oszukiwać. Znając Maggie? Dziewczyna była najszczerszą kobietą, jaką znałam. To z tego powodu się jej trzymałam. Poznałam ją na pensji, gdzie jej niewyparzona gęba wplątywała nas w nieustanne kłopoty.

─ No tak. Kolejny skorumpowany fanatyk polityki i oddany jedynie systemowi ─ wycedziła ze szczerością, a jakiś dżentelmen przechodzący obok krzywo się na nią spojrzał, jednak przeszedł dalej, zajmując miejsce na stoliku pod oknem.

─ Mówisz o moim ojcu, Margaret! ─ ponownie się zirytowałam, jednak wiedziałam, że taki był jej sposób bycia i nic nie mogłam na to poradzić. Mogłam ją jedynie doceniać, że wciąż darzyła mnie na tyle dużą sympatią, że gościła mnie tu za pół darmo i jeszcze dodatkowo udzielała mi porad. Jej mąż – Joseph Pickett walczył na froncie gdzieś za granicą, zapewniając ją, że niedługo wróci. Jednak już od dwóch lat wysyła jej ten sam list. Coś ewidentnie zaczęło tu śmierdzieć, choć Margaret nie potrafiła przyznać tego na głos, ktoś musiał. Pewnego dnia, gdy oskarżyłam go o zdradę, wyśmiała mnie i nie odzywała się do mnie przez cały miesiąc, dopóki właśnie nie oznajmiłam jej o moim zamążpójściu. Nigdy nie miałam jej za złe, że tak reagowała. Nasza przyjaźń należała do dość nietypowych.

─ Ah, prawie bym zapomniała ─ zreflektowała się nagle, sięgając ręką za blat, zza którego wyciągnęła po chwili karteczkę z zapisanym imieniem i nazwiskiem.

─ Madame Lelia Sybilla de Papave ─ przeczytałam na głos, spoglądając pytająco na przyjaciółkę, a ta jedynie wzruszyła ramionami w odpowiedzi. ─ Kto to?

─ Nie mam pojęcia. Tajemnicza dama. Przyszła tu jakąś godzinę temu, nie zamawiając żadnej herbaty i kazała przekazać tobie, że na ciebie czeka. Siedzi o tam ─ odrzekła, wskazując na osamotnione miejsce w samym rogu kawiarenki.

Kobieta wstała, gdy tylko podeszłam do niej bliżej. Ujrzałam niezwykłą kobiecą postać, wyższą ode mnie, o nad wyraz pełnych kształtach, obnoszącą bez żenady odkryte i nieuczesane włosy. Sztywne kosmyki okalały głowę od ramienia do ramienia, jakby głowa była białą lampą z nasadzonym na nią czerwonym abażurem. Nie rudawym, nie kasztanowym, ale prawdziwie czerwonym, niemal szkarłatnym, o barwie rozkwitłych maków. Oczy tej kobiety natomiast błyszczały w pokrytej ryżowym pudrem twarzy mroczną jak wnętrze makowego kwiatu czernią. Jej włosy i twarz tak przykuły moją uwagę, że nie przyjrzałam się dokładnie jej ubiorowi. Mam tylko mgliste wrażenie, że była odziana w szatę z egipskiej lub indyjskiej bawełny, zdobionej w jakieś barbarzyńskie karminowe wzory. Szata zwisała na jej masywnych kształtach w bezładzie, jakby naśladując krwistoczerwoną szopę włosów na jej głowie.

Uniosła kąciki ust, gdy przysiadłam się do jej stolika, zachowując jednak bezpieczny dystans. Tu nie chodziło o żadne uprzedzenia. Po prostu sama jej obecność sprawiała, że poczułam ciarki na moim karku.

─ Madame ─ zwróciłam się do niej, a ta bez pytania chwyciła moje dłonie, badając je skrupulatnie. Przeraziłam się, choć nie cofałam ich jeszcze, będąc sama zaciekawiona. ─ Skąd pani mnie zna, jeśli mogę spytać.

─ Potrafię odnaleźć zagubione dusze ─ odparła bezceremonialnie, wciąż wpijając swoje długie paznokcie w wewnętrzną stronę moich dłoni. ─ Pani matka.

─ Co madame wie o mojej matce? ─ spytałam natychmiast, wyczekując odpowiedzi prawie tak samo mocno, jak małe dziecko swoich urodzin.

─ Wielka szkoda. Wielka ─ mamrotała z przymkniętymi oczami. ─ Widzę kogoś jeszcze ─ dodała po chwili. Wyglądała, jakby było jej ciężko. Zaciskała z całej siły powieki, marszcząc przy tym swoją twarz. Mijały sekundy, w których sapała ciężko. ─ Jakaś kobieta trzyma w ręku lalkę i przestawia ją na inne miejsce. Niewłaściwe. Nie możesz się zgodzić. Nie możesz ulec.

─ Ależ co pani opowiada? Komu ulec? ─ pytałam z wielkim przejęciem, jakbym naprawdę wierzyła w te jej astralne bajeczki. Nie możliwe, żeby wiedziała o lalce. Nikt poza mną, papą i panią Green nie wiedział o tej lalce.

Madame Lelia otworzyła szeroko oczy, puszczając moją rękę. A więc seans dobiegł końca.

─ Holmes. Musisz skontaktować się z kimś o nazwisku Holmes. Pomoże ci w poszukiwaniach. To bardzo ważne ─ stwierdziła poważnie.

─ Jakich poszukiwaniach? Ja nikogo nie szukam! ─ wykrzyknęłam, tłumacząc się. Nie rozumiałam, czego właściwie ta kobieta ode mnie chciała i czego się spodziewała. Byłam tylko zwykłą damą z arystokracji, która lada moment miała się wżenić w całkiem zamożną i szanowaną rodzinę w całym Londynie. Nic niezwykłego. Takie transakcje miały miejsce niemalże każdego dnia.

─ Nie zdoła pani oszukać wszystkich ─ szepnęła konspiracyjnie. ─ Nie wszyscy w końcu są perfekcyjnymi lalkami. Nie może pani od nich tego oczekiwać ─ dodała, wstając powoli od stołu i położyła rękę na moim ramieniu, ostrożnie mi się przyglądając. Zmierzyłam ją przenikliwym wzrokiem, jednak nie udało mi się za wiele z niej wyczytać. Oh, akurat teraz, gdy Sherlock Holmes wydałby się przydatny, to go nie ma.

W końcu madame opuściła mnie, jak i kawiarenkę, zostawiając jedynie z tą zagadką do rozwikłania. Choć już powoli zaczęłam się domyślać.

To ja byłam przez ten cały czas perfekcyjną lalką.


	6. Pobudka, to Londyn!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace poznaje coraz bardziej braci Holmes.

Wychodząc z kawiarenki, usłyszałam donośny i pośpieszny głos zza moich pleców, nakazujących mi przytrzymać dla niego drzwi. Gdy się odwróciłam, napotkałam wdzięczny wzrok Sherlocka Holmesa, razem z którym opuściłam budynek i wyszłam z powrotem na ruchliwą ulicę.

─ Zdaje mi się, czy pan mnie śledzi, panie Holmes? ─ spytałam

─ Ależ skąd, panno Townes ─ palnął ironicznie i zaczął iść przed siebie z uniesionym podbródkiem. Miał bardzo poważny wyraz twarzy, lecz i z niego dało się wyczytać parę emocji. Na przykład na podstawie choćby tego w jak sztuczny sposób uśmiechnął się do mnie, gdy próbował mnie zbyć, ale ja jak na złość podążyłam za nim. Byłam ciekawa, co takiego znowu kombinuje. Czy naprawdę szukał swojej siostry? A co jeśli nie chciała zostać przez niego odnaleziona? ─ Teraz to pani mnie śledzi?

Zdusiłam w sobie śmiech, przyznając mu jednak rację z tym śledzeniem. Byłam z natury bardzo ciekawską osobą.

─ Mogę wiedzieć, co pan robił w tej kawiarence?

Detektyw szedł dalej, starając się wymijać zwinnie innych przechodniów, a ja wlokłam się zaraz za nim. Moja sylwetka należała do dość szczupłych i wysportowanych, więc nie było w tym nic trudnego. Za to z kondycją było słabo, ale liczyłam na to, że go nie zgubię, zanim dostanę odpowiedzi na nurtujące mnie pytania.

─ Odwiedzałem starą znajomą. Potwierdziła tylko moją teorię ─ rzucił tajemniczo, przyspieszając kroku, a ja zrobiłam to samo.

─ Jaką?

─ Enola tu była ─ skwitował. Nie brzmiał jednak na zadowolonego z tego powodu, choć cisnący się uśmiech na jego usta, przed którym ostatecznie się nie wybronił, wskazywał na to, że był z niej dumny. Musiał być.

─ Zdaje się, że pana przechytrzyła. Sama prowadzi śledztwo i idzie jej znacznie lepiej, niż panu, panie Holmes ─ stwierdziłam zuchwale.

─ Ach tak? ─ Na jakiś czas zwolnił kroku, by spojrzeć na mnie przelotnie.

─ Ciekawi mnie powód, dlaczego tak może być. Czyżby naprawdę zaczęło panu zależeć na pańskiej siostrze? ─ spytałam wreszcie, wpatrując się długo w jego jasnoniebieskie oczy pełne zdradliwych sprzecznych ze sobą emocji. Mieszanka wybuchowa.

Pan Holmes uniósł wyżej jeden kącik ust i parsknął śmiechem. Ściągnęłam brwi, nie rozumiejąc, co go tak rozbawiło.

─ Czy czeka pan, aż Enola rozwiążę tę sprawę za pana, by potem tuż przed linią mety ją przechytrzyć i samemu rozwiązać zagadkę zaginionego Markiza? ─ podsunęłam.

─ Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że Enola zajmuje się sprawą Markiza ─ odburknął.

─ To oczywiste! Zaginął chłopak w tym samym czasie, co ona. W gazetach ogłaszają, że dwójka chłopców wypada z pociągu. Mycroft się tym oczywiście nie przejął, na co pan od razu zwrócił uwagę i poszedł za tym tropem. Enola do tego czasu już dawno znalazłaby się w Londynie i znalazła bezpieczną kryjówkę, dlatego bez wahania poszedł pan do starej znajomej waszej matki i niegdyś nauczycielki młodej Enoli. Gdyby miała kogoś odwiedzić, to byłaby ona, prawda?

─ Nawet się pani nie zająknęła ─ powiedział, zapowietrzając się, a jego mocno uniesione brwi świadczyły o tym, że był bardzo zdziwiony. Tak myślałam, że kiedyś nadejdzie ta piękna chwila, w której wywrę na słynnym detektywie wrażenie. Nie sądziłam tylko, że nastąpi to tak krótko po naszym poznaniu się. Właściwie to tak dobrze się jeszcze nie znamy. Oboje operujemy na danych, które były nam wcześniej przez kogoś przedstawione, a następnie interpretujemy zachowania i reakcje, które dzieją się na naszych oczach i snujemy z nich wnioski. Sherlock był oczywiście w tym znacznie szybszy, ale bardzo się podekscytowałam, widząc na jego twarzy podziw i dumę.

─ Czy ja dobrze słyszę pochwałę od Sherlocka Holmesa? ─ Udałam zdumienie, zakrywając teatralnie usta dłonią. Detektyw szybko spuścił wzrok, jakby się speszył. ─ Wiesz, dokąd się udał Mycroft?

Pan Holmes uniósł rękę, odgarniając rękaw tweedowej marynarki, gdy na jego nadgarstku błysnął srebrny zegarek z białą dużą tarczą. Jednak nie tylko to przykuło moją uwagę.

─ Jeśli dobrze pamiętam jego grafik, właśnie siedzi u swojego ulubionego golibrody, pana Martina, a potem prawdopodobnie wpadnie z wizytą do Scotland Yardu, by wybadać sprawę. Jeśli chce go pani złapać w wolnej chwili, najlepiej niech pani poczeka przed salonem przy St. James Street, gdzie tak się składa, również się wybieram.

─ Nadal nie zerwał pan z tym przebrzydłym nawykiem?

Detektyw ściągnął brwi.

─ Słucham?

─ Jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli, tuż obok golibrody mieści się dwukondygnacyjny sklep z tytoniem, najlepszy w tej części Londynu! Ale doskonale pan już o tym wie, ponieważ przy każdej wolnej okazji popala pan cygara, chcąc się do nich przekonać. Oczywiste jest, że nic nie zastąpi czystego narkotyku, który pan sobie wstrzykuje dożylnie. Zauważyłam to, gdy podciągnął pan mankiet, by sprawdzić czas ─ wyjaśniłam naprędce, zauważając rosnący uśmieszek na jego twarzy.

─ No proszę, proszę. Zasłużyła już pani na miano początkującego detektywa, panno Townes ─ skwitował. ─ Jednakże proszę takie obserwacje zostawić mnie. A to, co robię ze swoim nałogiem, to nie pani interes ─ odburknął chłodno. Wreszcie zostałam potraktowana przez niego zgodnie z jego prawdziwą naturą analitycznie myślącego i zarozumiałego gbura. Już zaczęłam się obawiać, że zaczął mnie darzyć sympatią, ale nie mogłam zapominać, kim był pod tą całą fasadą.

─ Przyjmuję wypłatę w czeku, nie ma jednak pośpiechu. Jednak wnioskuję z tego, że odrzucił pan dobrze płatną sprawę Markiza, że z pieniędzmi stoi pan stabilnie ─ rzuciłam niepoważnie z nonszalanckim uśmieszkiem, nawiązując do naszego zakładu przy naszym pierwszym spotkaniu, mając nadzieję, że Holmes nie weźmie tej kwestii na poważnie i sam obróci to w żart. W końcu od samego początku to była tylko gra.

Detektyw tylko cicho parsknął i zatrzymał się przed długim sznurkiem powozów, by przejść na drugą stronę jednej z najbardziej ruchliwych ulic w Londynie. Gdy w końcu znaleźliśmy się po przeciwnej stronie, skręciliśmy w pierwszą uliczkę na lewo, gdzie uszliśmy zaledwie trzysta jardów, by zatrzymać się przed salonem golibrody. Za szklaną witryną, ujrzałam nikogo innego jak samego Mycrofta Holmesa, który wciąż był obsługiwany. Jego brodę zdobiła biała pianka, upodobniając go tym samym do staruszka, który co roku na Święta Bożego Narodzenia przywdziewa czerwone szaty i obdarowuje wszystkich prezentami pod choinką. Oh, gdyby Mycroft był choć w połowie tak hojny, jak on!

─ Udam się do sklepu obok ─ poinformował mnie w dość subtelny sposób, dając mi jasno do zrozumienia, jakie były tak naprawdę jego intencje co do zakupu. A więc nawyk wygrał.

Mój wzrok podążył za nim, a gdy zniknął za drzwiami lokalu, powróciłam szybko do obserwowania Mycrofta, jednak ten nie wyglądał, jakby miał szybko stamtąd wyjść. Ponadto właśnie spiorunował wzrokiem pana Martina, teatralnie gestykulując rękami. To oznaczało, że miałam znacznie więcej czasu na bezczynne wałęsanie się po uliczkach najbliższego kwartału albo... ulec swojej słabości i zaspokoić ciekawość, podążając za Sherlockiem. W końcu nadal niepokoiła mnie ta wizja madame Lelii, według której miałam skontaktować się z kimś o nazwisku Holmes. To było oczywiste, że chodziło o Sherlocka, który na co dzień zajmował się sprawami zaginięć. 

Weszłam do środka, jak gdyby nigdy nic, rozglądając się po bogatym asortymencie. Właściciel sklepu z całą pewnością nie mógł narzekać na kończące się zapasy. Było w czym wybierać, a ja, tak się składało, podłapałam trochę wiedzy na temat cygar i ogólnie sprzedaży tytoniu od ojca, który był wiernym palaczem. Traktował to jednak jako formę spędzania czasu, by spełnić wszelkie oczekiwania klubu. Bo jak wiadomo, najlepsze rozmowy prowadzone są właśnie przy fajce. Nie czułam się tu więc jak obca, choć według tych przenikliwych spojrzeń dżentelmenów, być może powinnam.

─ Przepraszam panią najmocniej ─ odezwał się nagle posiwiały już mężczyzna w bladożółtej tweedowej marynarce i monoklu. ─ Panienka jest świadoma, w jakim miejscu się znalazła? ─ W jego głosie rozbrzmiewała arogancja oraz gburowatość. Gdyby nie ten śmieszny monokl i inna, nieco niższa barwa głosu, mogłabym przysiąc, że rozmawiam z Mycroftem albo kimś jego pokroju.

─ Doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, panie... ─ odparłam nieco opryskliwie, spoglądając na niego pytająco, gdyż nie przypominałam sobie, by kiedykolwiek mi się przedstawiał.

─ Fillman. Przyszła więc tu pani w interesach, panno...?

Uśmiechnęłam się dyskretnie, chowając pospiesznie dłonie za plecami, gdyż nieustannie przypominały o moim statusie jako starej panny bez męża.

─ Przyszła tu ze mną, panie Fillman. Przepraszam za kłopot. To nowa klientka, jej mąż został brutalnie zamordowany, a teraz włóczy się za mną, jak przybłąkany kot. A dodatkowo cierpi na schizofrenię. Jeszcze raz przepraszam najmocniej, właśnie wychodzimy ─ rzucił niedbale Sherlock, po czym nie dając mi nawet chwili na wytłumaczenie się, chwycił mnie pod mankiet i wyprowadził pospiesznie na zewnątrz. Zdziwiona oglądałam się na boki, a gdy wreszcie raczył mnie puścić, odważyłam się podnieść na niego głos i nawet szturchnąć w ramię, dając mu do znaczenia o swojej frustracji.

─ Przybłąkany kot? Schizofrenia? ─ pytałam z wymowną irytacją. ─ Nie jestem pana kolejną obłąkaną klientką, panie Holmes!

─ Stała się pani moją klientką z chwilą, gdy mnie pani poprosiła o zajęcie się sprawą rodzinną. Czy to już nieaktualne? ─ spytał, naciskając. Z jednej strony nie chciałam dać mu za wygraną, ale z drugiej, byłam na tyle zdesperowana, by zatrudnić nawet Sherlocka Holmesa do wyjaśnienia tej sprawy. Nie ważne, jak długo mu to zajdzie. Chciałam być jednak włączona w tą sprawę jako... konsultantka. Jakby nie patrzeć, sprawa dotyczyła najbliższych mi osób i tylko ja wiedziałam o nich na tyle dużo, by okazać się całkiem przydatną w zagadce.

Moja wymowna cisza stała się potwierdzeniem jego teorii. Zacisnęłam w końcu usta w cienką linię, zaglądając przez witrynę golibrody czy Mycroft zbierał się już może do wyjścia, ale nic bardziej mylnego, gdyż w międzyczasie znalazł sobie kolegę do plotkowania, który usiadł w fotelu obok i przeprowadzał z nim dość ożywioną rozmowę.

─ Kim on jest? ─ spytałam po dłuższej chwili, chcąc zmienić temat i rozluźnić atmosferę. Detektyw podszedł bliżej, stojąc teraz ramię w ramię ze mną. Po jego skwaszonej minie i wywróceniu oczami mogłam się domyślać, że ta osoba nie należy do tych, których tolerował, jednak musiał go na tyle dobrze znać, by w ten sposób zareagować. Ktoś z pracy?

─ Inspektor Lestrade ze Scotland Yardu. Idealny przykład skorumpowanego i zdesperowanego policjanta, który zrobi wszystko, żeby przypodobać się mojemu bratu, jako ważnej persony w rządzie. Wiecznie widzę ich spiskujących przeciwko mnie, myślą że mnie przechytrzą, jednak to oni kończą przede mną, błagając o pomoc w rozwiązaniu sprawy ─ odpowiedział zrzędliwym głosem, a na jego twarzy zagościł ponury grymas. Podczas jego opisu, skupiałam wzrok na owym policjancie, który rzeczywiście wyglądał, jakby to Mycroft był jego przełożonym i zgodnie kiwał głową co drugie zdanie.

Doznałam w tym momencie czegoś nowego. Czegoś, co umykało mi wcześniej i stało się zauważalne właśnie dzięki temu barwnemu opisowi przez Sherlocka, który sprawił, że jego starszy brat znacznie urósł w moich oczach. W niewyjaśniony sposób pociągali mnie mężczyźni dzierżący władzę, a musiałam przyznać, że Mycroft był wręcz jej uosobieniem. Sposób, w jaki potrafił tak wpływać na innych ludzi i sprawiać, że byli do jego usług na jedno skinienie palcem, budziło we mnie tak gorące uczucie pożądania, jakiego się nie spodziewałam i nie byłam przyzwyczajona. Zjeżyłam się, czując jak po moim kręgosłupie przebiegają ciarki. Dopiero po pewnym czasie zorientowałam się, jak głupio i niedorzecznie musiałam wyglądać, gdy tak intensywnie wpatrywałam się w starszego Holmesa zupełnie nie panując nad swoim ciałem i jego instynktem. Najwyraźniej zaczęłam się aż ślinić na jego widok, gdy przygryzałam dolną wargę. Moje serce przyspieszyło, gdy zostałam przywrócona do rzeczywistości przez szturchnięcie w ramię przez Sherlocka. I w tej samej chwili poczułam się tak niewybaczalnie głupia, że zapragnęłam paść na miejscu trupem.

Młodszy z braci, który stał tuż obok mnie i o którym istnieniu na moment zapomniałam, podał mi dyskretnie białą chusteczkę, bym mogła doprowadzić się do porządku.

─ Dziękuję ─ rzuciłam cicho, wciąż czując się okropnie niezręcznie.

─ Nie ma sprawy ─ odparł bez większego wysiłku. Stwierdził po chwili nawet, że mogę zatrzymać jego chusteczkę, gdybym jej jeszcze potrzebowała, co może się okazać prawdą, znając mnie. Prędzej czy później.

─ Doszedł pan już do tego, gdzie może ukrywać się pańska siostra? ─ zagaiłam po pewnym czasie, zmieniając po raz kolejny temat. Miałam szczerą nadzieję, że tym razem ta zmiana nie okaże się znowu totalną głupotą z mojej strony. Odkryłam w sobie nowy talent, który polegał na robieniu z siebie wybitnej idiotki przed Sherlockiem Holmesem. Chyba już nic gorszego nie osiągnę w swoim życiu.

─ Mam kilka teorii ─ napomknął tajemniczo, jednak nie zamierzał się dzielić dalszymi informacjami ze mną.

─ Zamierza mi je pan przedstawić? ─ upomniałam się, ale bezowocnie. Czułam jak ponownie wzbierała się we mnie irytacja i próbowała w jakiś sposób ulecieć ze mnie. ─ Enola i ja – jesteśmy takie same. Poniekąd. Nam obu zostały odebrane matki, obie żyjemy w czasach, gdzie kobiety mają ograniczoną rolę i prawa. Po prostu czuję, jakby nasze spotkanie było nam pisane, rozumie pan, panie Holmes? Nawiązałyśmy pewną więź, i właśnie dzięki tej więzi, rozumiem ją najbardziej z naszej trójki. Wiem, że z jej buntowniczym charakterem nie spocznie, dopóki nie dopnie swojego i rozwiąże sprawy. Tę cechę akurat, jak sądzę, ma również po panu ─ odparłam, a Sherlock uniósł delikatnie kąciki ust. Czyżby odezwał się w nim sentyment?

Ponownie przeanalizowałam szybko w głowie, co powinnam następnie powiedzieć, by go bardziej przekonać. Już prawie połknął przynętę, jeszcze tylko musi sam w to uwierzyć.

─ Dlatego wie pan, do czego może się posunąć pańska siostra, jeśli nie znajdziemy jej zawczasu. Mogę pomóc. Już raz czy nawet dwa docenił pan moje umiejętności detektywistyczne. Proszę tylko o podzielenie się ze mną tymi teoriami, a obiecuję sprowadzić Enolę po dobroci, bez uszczerbku na pańskiej czy pańskiego brata relacji z nią. Gdy mnie zobaczy z pewnością poczuje się lepiej, niż gdyby któryś z jej starszych braci miał się pojawić, psując jej dochodzenie. To muszę być ja ─ stwierdziłam dobitnie, kładąc rękę na swojej klatce piersiowej i obserwowałam, jak po bladej kościstej twarzy detektywa przebiegło kilka trudnych do określenia emocji.

─ Miałem zgodzić się już po pierwszym zdaniu pani wypowiedzi, ale nie chciałem wybijać pani z rytmu ─ przyznał.

─ Cóż za niepotrzebna uprzejmość, panie Holmes ─ odparłam cynicznie. ─ Mógł mnie pan zatrzymać, wtedy oszczędziłabym na ślinie, a teraz znowu jestem spragniona ─ odburknęłam, smagając go spojrzeniem.

─ W takim razie pozwoli pani, że teraz moja kolei, by postrzępić sobie język ─ zaproponował z własnej woli, co mnie mocno zdziwiło. ─ Tak się składa, że jedno z moich zaufanych źródeł widział spieszącą Enolę w kierunku Piccadilly, by potem dyskretnie wejść do jednej z pobliskich ruder, gdzie znajduje się gospoda. Zakładam, że tam urządziła swoją kryjówkę za pomocą pieniędzy, które dostała od matki i którymi też tak hojnie podzieliła się z panią Lane ─ wyznał, a ja próbowałam zanotować sobie w głowie po kolei wszystkie przydatne informacje, żeby mi nie uciekły.

Piccadilly. Gospoda. Pieniądze od matki.

Kolejne elementy tej całej układanki. To wszystko zaczęło nabierać sensu.

─ Chciałem też wrócić do naszej małej gry, w której dedukuję, jakiej pracy się pani podjęła zawodowo ─ dodał, czego zupełnie się po nim nie spodziewałam.

─ Zgaduje ─ poprawiłam go, a ten ściągnął brwi. ─ Pan zgaduje, nie dedukuje. Ale proszę śmiało ─ powiedziałam, wykonując teatralny gest ręką, by rozpoczął swoją „grę", jak to nazwał.

─ Śpiewaczka operowa.

Po czym to niby wywnioskował? Ani w razu w jego obecności, czy nawet żadnego z jego rodzeństwa nie śpiewałam, więc skąd taki wniosek?

─ Nie. Nie jestem śpiewaczką operową ─ zaprzeczyłam, dodatkowo kręcąc głową.

─ Zajmujesz się ogrodem, zatem ─ rzucił bez wahania, a ja spojrzałam na swoje dłonie.

Czy moje delikatne smukłe palce wyglądają, jakby zajmowały się kopaniem w ziemi i pielęgnowaniem grządek?

─ Bibliotekarka? ─ pytał dalej, gdy znów pokręciłam przecząco głową.

─ W co wy znowu dwoje gracie? Szarady? ─ odezwał się nagle Mycroft, który w niezauważalny sposób opuścił salon w swojej nowej odsłonie z gładko ogoloną brodą, jednak jego charakterystyczny wąsik tuż pod nosem został nietknięty. ─ Mniejsza z tym. Jestem na tropie naszej siostry, która najwyraźniej nie próżnuje i sama pojechała odwiedzić posiadłość Basilwether w przebraniu młodej wdówki. To twoja wina, Sherlocku!

─ Moja? ─ Detektyw poruszył się zdziwiony, teatralnie wskazując na siebie palcem.

─ Po śmierci ojca, nie miała zbytnio żadnego autorytetu, a ty i twoja dziwna, lecz ekscytująca okupacja wypełniły tę lukę i teraz najwyraźniej podąża twoim śladem! Chce zostać detektywem! Jak ty! ─ podniósł głos, po czym wygiął usta w wątłym, drwiącym grymasie.

─ Czyż to nie jest rozczulające? ─ skomentowałam wysokim głosikiem, uśmiechając się, lecz to nic nie dało. Mycroft nadal wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz wybuchnąć, gdy zacisnął mocno szczękę, a jego wzrok wydawał się zabójczy. Sherlock z kolei, jak zwykle grał niewinnego.

─ Znajdę ją. Bóg wie, że ją znajdę i wtedy wszystko powróci do porządku, a ja i ty, moja droga, będziemy mogli wreszcie zająć się przygotowaniami do ślubu.

O, cholera, ślub!

Nie wiedziałam, jak to się stało, ale ten fakt kompletnie uleciał mi z głowy.

─ Mhm ─ zgodziłam się z nim, przełykając mimowolnie gulę w gardle, unikając jego wzroku, by mnie nie podejrzał. Do czego to doszło. W tym momencie nie byłam lepsza od nich, bo stałam się ignorantką. Byłam prawdopodobnie jedyną kobietą, której w tym wieku nie marzyła się wcale piękna biała suknia i składanie sobie przysięg, które w rzeczywistości nigdy nie miałyby pokrycia w życiu małżeńskim, gdyż związek małżeński to jedno wielkie kłamstwo. No chyba że trafi się na prawdziwą miłość, która jest naprawdę rzadka, ale i wyjątkowa. Wciąż, wierzyłam jednak, że ja nie miałam takiego szczęścia. Nie potrafię się do nikogo przywiązać, gdyż znacznie bardziej się boję oddać temu komuś całą swoją miłość i zaufanie, a potem je stracić. W końcu nic tak nie boli, jak złamane serce.

Po pewnym momencie wszyscy rozeszliśmy się w swoje strony. Miejsca do odwiedzenia, spotkania ze znajomymi... Każdy miał jakiś cel i natychmiast tam popędził. Jednak ja, przepełniona wątpliwościami i jednocześnie natchniona poszukiwaniami Enoli, sama postanowiłam ją odnaleźć. W końcu złożyłam obietnicę.


	7. Zamki na Lodzie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nie wszystko jest podane na tacy i Grace zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Prędzej czy później w końcu uda jej się uciec przed losem, ale czy na długo?

Przecięłam ulicę, by przedostać się na drugą stronę, gdzie panował mniejszy ruch. Wkrótce zbliżałam się do Piccadilly Street. Dopiero po przekroczeniu skrzyżowania zaczęłam się rozglądać za różnymi szyldami na kamienicach, które by głosiły o pokojach do wynajęcia. Wśród nich było ich kilka. Który z nich jednak mogła wybrać Enola?

Musiała dostać od matki duże pieniądze, które zbierała przez tyle lat. A właściwie podkradała. Nie, żebym sądziła, że Mycroft na nie ciężko zapracował, bo pewnie tak nie było, ale z całą pewnością został przechytrzony i okłamany, a na to nikt nie zasługuje. Wracając, było ją stać na zameldowanie się w naprawdę drogim i luksusowym pensjonacie, lecz, cytując słowa pani Lane: „Enola nic nie wie o świecie, który jest ogromny i bezgranicznie bezwzględny." Proste jest więc, że udała się w pierwsze lepsze polecone miejsce, gdyż sama nie była jeszcze obeznana. Była tylko niewinną szesnastoletnią dziewczyną, która została wykiwana przez jeszcze większych skąpych skner i snobów, którzy myślą, że oskubią ją z całej kwoty, którą miała przy sobie. Musiała więc udać się do najtańszego i o najsłabszej jakości pensjonatu, który znajdował się kolejne dwieście jardów w głąb ulicy. Tam był mój cel.

Weszłam do środka, gdzie w tuzinkowym holu przywitała mnie starszawa kobieta o wiecznym naburmuszonym grymasie. Zapytałam ją, czy widziała dziewczynkę o rysopisie Enoli, którą jej na szybko przedstawiłam, a ta zmierzyła mnie podejrzliwym wzrokiem.

─ Panienka nie wygląda na policję ─ mruknęła i zacisnęła krzywo usta. Już po samym wyglądzie tej sypiącej się rudery powinnam wywnioskować, że nie zostanę tu miło przyjęta.

─ Bo nie jestem ─ przyznałam. ─ Ale za to- ─ zaczęłam się tłumaczyć, zanim kobieta brutalnie mi przerwała.

─ Nie ważne, kim innym panienka jest. Nie ma nakazu, nie ma odwiedzin ─ ogłosiła opryskliwie, splatając ramiona na piersi i wbijając we mnie przenikliwe spojrzenie.

─ To nie Savoy ani Ritz, madame ─ naciskałam dalej. Nie poddam się, nie tak blisko. Enola mogła znajdować się raptem piętro wyżej. ─ Z całą pewnością mogę tylko-

─ Powiedziałam swoje ─ uparła się, stawiając na swoim.

To było nie do pomyślenia, co ta kobieta sobie wymyślała. Jestem przekonana, że żadna zasada z regulaminu nie zabrania składania wizyt przez przyjaciół, więc musiał istnieć ku temu jakiś inny powód. Bardziej... personalny. Nie chciała bowiem przepuścić tylko mnie z jakiegoś powodu, gdyż po niecałej minucie sterczenia w tym holu, wbiegł jakiś zdyszany dzieciak, twierdzący, że on tylko w odwiedziny. Kobieta skinęła głową, ale po drodze napotkała moje piorunujące spojrzenie, po czym jedynie wzruszyła ramionami. A więc moja teoria musiała być prawdziwa. Ktoś mnie uprzedził i dodatkowo zakazał mi wejścia na górę. To musiała być sprawka któregoś z braci Holmes.

Nie tracąc więcej czasu, wyszłam na zewnątrz i uważnie zaczęłam studiować okolicę, zwracając głównie uwagę na gzymsy i dachy. Teraz musiałam tylko dostać się na górę od innej strony. Posłużyłam się sąsiednią kamienicą, w której mieściła się miejska biblioteka. Weszłam do środka, rozglądając się na boki i nabierając głębokiego wdechu przez nos. Wreszcie mogłam poczuć się w tym miejscu jak w domu. Uwielbiałam zapach książek, pisanych na starym papierze, a dodatkowo ta charakterystyczna woń atramentu!

Skup się, Grace. Inaczej stracisz cel sprzed nosa.

Weszłam po schodach na kolejne piętro i zaczęłam szukać wejścia na dach. Szłam powoli przez korytarz, a ściany składały się wyłącznie na wysokich do sufitu regałach. Starałam się nie budzić żadnych podejrzeń, więc co jakiś czas udałam zaczytaną w jakąś pierwszą lepszą książkę, leżącą na półce obok. Gdy droga była wolna, przyspieszyłam kroku w kierunku ciemniejszej części korytarza, gdzie był ślepy zaułek. Gdziekolwiek nie spojrzałam, wszędzie znajdowały się książki. Miałam już ich powoli dosyć.

Książki. Książki. Książki. Co teraz?

Już miałam się poddać i zawrócić, gdy nagle zapadła taka cisza, że byłam w stanie słyszeć swój własny oddech, ale nie tylko to. Zza regału wydobywał się świst powietrza, tworząc przeciąg. Poprzesuwałam nieco książek na półce, która znajdowała się na wysokości moich oczu i spojrzałam na drugą stronę, gdzie znajdowało się otwarte okno. A więc to stąd to powietrze. Teraz pozostała jedynie kwestia tego, w jaki sposób się tam dostać. Wreszcie zaczęłam wierzyć, że los się do mnie w końcu uśmiechnął, więc i tym razem postanowiłam postawić wszystko na jedną kartę, czyli w tym przypadku książkę. Spośród całego tuzina wybrałam tę najmniej wyróżniającą się, aczkolwiek na tyle odmienną, która tu po prostu nie pasowała. Ona była moim kluczem. Przejechałam językiem po wnętrzu policzka, czując narastającą adrenalinę. Wzięłam głęboki oddech i w jednej chwili pociągnęłam za grzbiet grubej czerwonej książki, która spowodowała drgnięcie całego regału, który byłam w stanie popchnąć.

Ha! Tajemne przejście! Wiedziałam, że takie istnieje!

Zdecydowanie nie powinnam się tak ekscytować ukrytymi przejściami w bibliotece, ale nic nie poradzę. Uwielbiałam ten dreszczyk emocji. To on napędzał mnie do życia, to on nadał mu sens. Nie ważne czy ekscytowałam się przy tym niczym dziecko w nowym miejscu.

Przecisnęłam się na drugą stronę z wielką trudnością, uważając na moją tiurniurę, lecz i tak o nią nie dbałam. Przedostałam się w końcu do otwartego okna, przed którym stanęłam i wyjrzałam na zewnątrz. Przez kawałek prostego dachu dało się przejść do pokoju w sąsiednim pensjonacie. Stamtąd droga była już znacznie bardziej prosta. Złapałam się za górną okiennicę i zrobiłam duży krok, by wskoczyć na parapet, próbując przy tym nie stracić równowagi, co znowu – z tym sztucznie wypchanym kuperkiem było znacznie utrudnione, ale nie było niemożliwe. Gdy już pokonałam długość dachu zapukałam w kolejne okno, po czym przypomniałam sobie, jak komicznie musiało to wyglądać po drugiej stronie. Przecież ktokolwiek tam teraz przebywał, musiał się mocno zdziwić.

Ku mojemu zdziwieniu przy oknie stanęła kobieca postać w eleganckiej sukni z czerwonego materiału i z koronkowym wykończeniem. Biust miała mocno ściśnięty w wyjątkowo przesadnie sztywnym gorsecie, a brązowe włosy związane w chudy warkocz i spleciony na głowie za pomocą spinek. Jej drobniutkie usta pomalowane w różanym odcieniu, a w jej piwnych tęczówkach kryło się zadziwienie jak i ekscytacja. To już nie była ta sama słodziutka zbuntowana dziewczynka chodząca w samej bieliźnie po własnym domu. To była prawdziwa dama z dobrego domu, a ja w dodatku śmiałam jej przerwać w randce z całkiem urokliwym chłopakiem o ciemno-blond włosach i dużych brązowych oczach. Nie mógł wyglądać na starszego od Enoli. Miał na sobie pantofle z lakierowanej skóry z klamerkami, białe pończochy, czarne aksamitne spodenki do kolan z satynowymi tasiemkami po bokach, satynową szarfę przewiązaną w pasie oraz czarne aksamitne wdzianko z powiewnymi mankietami i żabotem z białej koronki.

─ Grace? ─ spytała wyjątkowo zbita z tropu. To byłby pierwszy raz.

─ Enola! Tak się cieszę, że cię tu znalazłam! ─ wypaliłam, wpadając jej w ramiona, gdy już przeskoczyłam przez okno do jej pokoju, który wyglądał dosyć przytulnie. Na pojedynczym łóżku leżał stos gazet, a tuż przed kominkiem suszyły się jej ubrania. ─ Enolu, przedstawisz mi swojego nowego przyjaciela?

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się nieśmiale i stała tak przez chwilę, gdy raptem zdała sobie sprawę o mojej prośbie i się poruszyła.

─ Ah, to jest wicehrabia Tewksbury, markiz Basilwether. Ale po co właściwie chciałaś mnie odnaleźć? Niech zgadnę, Mycroft ci zakazał, ale ty i tak postanowiłaś się mu sprzeciwić i udowodnić, że też to możesz zrobić? ─ palnęła z dumą, a w jej oku pojawił się ten sam błysk co u Sherlocka. Doprawdy byli do siebie bardziej podobni, niż sądzili.

─ Skąd wiesz? Ah, do diabła z Sherlockiem i tymi jego detektywistycznymi sztuczkami! ─ westchnęłam, zadzierając głowę w stronę sufitu. ─ Chwila, powiedziałaś markiz?

Blondyn siedzący na łóżku poprawił się i uśmiechnął pogodnie.

─ To ciebie szuka cały Londyn! Mycroft wyglądał na dość sfrustrowanego z tego powodu. Ciebie, Enolu, zresztą też. Oboje jesteście młodocianymi poszukiwanymi zbiegami ─ stwierdziłam, lecz szybko poczułam się głupio i zreflektowałam się: ─ Znaczy, na pewno wszystko się jakoś ułoży i wszyscy zapomną o tej sprawie.

─ Ta, to ja może zaparzę herbatki ─ zaproponowała Enola, kierując się nagle na poddasze, gdzie znajdowała się część kuchenna tego mieszkanka. Oboje z markizem Tewksburym podążyliśmy za nią do pomieszczenia, a panna Holmes w tym czasie nalewaławody do dzbanka. ─ Jak właściwie mnie tu znalazłaś?

─ Sherlock.

─ Oczywiście. Świetnie ─ prychnęła. Wcale nie brzmiała, jakby czuła się z tego powodu świetnie.

─ Naprawdę sądzisz, że chcą mnie skrzywdzić? ─ wyrwał nagle Tewksbury. ─ Niby kto?

─ Twoja przeszłość i przyszłość ─ odparła w sposób dość tajemniczy, co było rozpoznawczym znakiem rodziny Holmes. Widać, że nie tylko ja skrzywiłam się na te słowa, dociekając o co mogło jej chodzić. ─ Twoja rodzina. Nie wysłali za tobą detektywa, chociaż mogli. Woleli wysłać zabójcę ─ dodała zarozumiale, po czym podniosła dzbanek pełny wody i przeszła parę kroków, niespodziewanie stając na drodze markiza. Stali zdecydowanie zbyt blisko, by uznać ich jedynie za przyjaciół. Byli sobie znacznie bliżsi. Niczym kochankowie. Być może chociaż ona jedna z całej rodziny zazna szczęście w miłości. Miała na to spore szanse.

─ Czemu mieliby mnie zabić?

─ Jest niezliczenie dużo powodów! ─ palnęła z nerwowym śmiechem. Poznawałam ten rodzaj szczęścia. Ona jest w nim zadurzona! To oczywiste! ─ Za twój charakter, absurdalną fryzurę, głupi uśmieszek albo dla ziemi, majątku, tytułu czy posiadłości. ─ wymieniała podejrzanie zdystansowana, gdy podeszła do piecyka. ─ Tak samo jak z twoim ojcem. Chciwość dziwnie działa na ludzi, Tewksbury.

─ Myślisz, że zamordowali mojego ojca? ─ podsunął oburzony, podnosząc głos. Biedaczek. Oboje mieli w swoim nastoletnim życiu tak ciężko.

─ Nie myślę ─ podkreśliła, odkładając dzbanek z wodą na stole obok piecyka i stanęła naprzeciw markiza raptem parę cali dalej. ─ Ja to wiem.

W końcu powróciła do czajnika, do którego przelała wodę i postawiła na palniku, włączającgaz.

─ Nie, to w ogóle nie ma sensu ─ wybełkotał niewyraźnie.

Tak samo nie ma sensu, jak niewyjaśnione morderstwo mojej matki. Nie ważne jak głośno krzyczałam, nikt i tak mnie nie słuchał. Nikt wtedy nie chciał wierzyć piętnastoletniej dziewczynie, która została bez matki w traumie, a z czasem mój głos nauczył się stosować do zasad i etykiety aż w końcu całkiem ucichł.

─ Mój ojciec zaginął w czasie włamania, a mnie byłoby łatwiej zabić, zanim uciekłem ─ zaklinał się, załamując głos. Nie chciałam wcinać im się do tej jakże namiętnej dyskusji, więc stałam trochę na uboczu, ze splecionymi ramionami.

─ Zgadzam się i myślę, że próbowali. ─ mówiła pewnym głosem, jakby była niemal naocznym świadkiem tego zdarzenia. W tle rozbrzmiewał już czajnik, w którym gotowała się woda i zaczął wydobywać charakterystyczne świszczenie. ─ Znalazłam tę twoją gałąź, która omal cię nie zabiła. Przepiłowano ją.

─ Co? ─ To było wszystko, co potrafił z siebie wydobyć wicehrabia Tewksbury, nim zaczęła się istnie dramatyczna scena niczym z jakiegoś teatralnego przedstawienia.

Enola pospiesznie chwyciła za metalową rączkę czajnika, który już alarmował o gotowej wodzie i zamachnęła się nim na nieoczekiwanego napastnika, który czaił się przez ten cały czas za drzwiami i próbował nas zaskoczyć. Odskoczyłam na bok, by również nie oberwać.

─ Rety! ─ wykrzyczał ktoś, lecz w tym całym chaosie nie potrafiłam zidentyfikować dokładnie do kogo należał ten głos.

Rozpoznałam za to owego mężczyznę, który nas chciał napaść. Był to ten policjant ze Scotland Yardu, którego wynajął Mycroft, żeby odnalazł Enolę. Cóż mogę powiedzieć, całkiem mu się poszczęściło. Choć może nie do końca, gdy zawył z bólu od zadanego ciosu czajnikiem, na moment tracąc orientację w sytuacji, co dało nam przewagę i szansę ucieczki. Bez wahania ruszyliśmy biegiem do drzwi, a Tewksbury po drodze jeszcze popchnął dochodzącego do siebie policjanta na ścianę, a ja wystawiłam język w jego stronę.

─ Dobra robota, dzieciaki! ─ pochwaliłam ich, bo czułam, że na to zasłużyły, a raczej rzadko bywa, że jakiś dorosły docenia ich starania. Jakby nie patrzeć, sama kiedyś byłam w ich wieku i Bóg wie, że również należałam do grona tych, którzy nie chcieli być uciszani, a jedynie wysłuchani. Wbiegliśmy przez korytarz na schody, które prowadziły na poddasze. W oddali wciąż słyszałam wściekłe nawoływania władzy.

─ Kto to? ─ spytał niczego nieświadomy markiz.

─ A czy to ważne? ─ zapytałam równie zdenerwowana, gdy zdołaliśmy zamknąć za sobą drzwi do poddasza, a Enola nakazała mu przesunąć komodę, by zablokować drogę. To oczywiście nas nie urządzało na dłuższą metę. Prędzej czy później się do nas dobiją. Muszą o tym wiedzieć. Atmosfera była doprawdy napięta, a adrenalina buzowała w moich żyłach, dokarmiając moją żądną przygód duszę.

─ Proszę otworzyć, panno Posy! ─ wrzasnął policjant po drugiej stronie drzwi, naciskając na nie, lecz w sam raz przesunęliśmy wspólnymi siłami komodę.

─ Panna Posy? ─ zwróciłam uwagę oczywiście na te najmniej istotne detale. Przynajmniej w obliczu łapanki przez policję. ─ Widzę, że życie prywatnego detektywa ci pasuje.

Mogłam przysiąc, że przez ten jeden ułamek sekundy, w którym panna Holmes mogła pozwolić sobie na chwilę wytchnienia, jej kąciki ust uniosły się i całkiem spodobała jej się ta wizja, ale wtedy zostałyśmy zmuszone wrócić do brutalnej rzeczywistości.

─ Widziałem też pannę Townes! Mycroft będzie zawiedziony, że pani tu jest!

Oh, wiem że będzie, ale mnie to nie obchodziło. Nie tak, jak prawa które przysługiwały tej młodej dziewczynie, która mimo wielu przeszkód na swojej drodze, walczyła o swoje i nie słuchała, co inni mają do powiedzenia. Po prostu to robiła. I być może zabrzmi to trochę dziwnie, ale wierzę, że jeszcze wiele mogłabym się od niej nauczyć. Jakby nie patrzeć – młode umysły często potrafią spoglądać na różne sprawy w inny sposób niż dorośli i to czyni ich równie wartościowymi.

─ Inspektorze Lestrade! Muszę zgłosić próbę morderstwa! ─ wykrzyczała do niego Enola, podczas gdy nieustannie się do nas dobijał. Było nam coraz ciężej utrzymać te drzwi w zawiasach, ale pomyślałby ktoś, że nasza trójka powinna wystarczyć. ─ Powinien pan być po naszej stronie!

Siłowaliśmy się tak jeszcze przez jakiś czas, dopóki Enola nie stwierdziła, że czas wymyśleć inną taktykę. Nie pozostało nam wiele czasu.

─ Widzicie tamto okno? ─ rzuciłam, wskazując wzrokiem okiennice chłopakowi. ─ Prowadzi na dach, a stamtąd do ukrytego przejścia w bibliotece obok. To wasza jedyna droga ucieczki. Zatrzymam go tak długo, jak się da. Obiecuję.

─ Nie możesz tego zrobić. Nie zostawimy cię tutaj ─ palnęła ckliwie Enola, że oczywiście musiało to na mnie podziałać, bym się zatrzymała i przemyślała swoją obietnicę.

─ Tewksbury ─ rzuciła wreszcie Enola, do której oczu nalatywały łzy. ─ Musisz stąd uciec. Biegnij! No już! ─ błagała rozpaczliwie, a jej głos drżał.

─ Nie mogę! ─ wysapał tamten, nie opuszczając swojego stanowiska przy drzwiach. Doprawdy podziwiałam ich oddanie i lojalność wobec siebie.

─ Jeśli cię złapie, możesz zginąć, a mnie grozi życie, którego nie chcę ─ wypaliła gorzko, a mi natychmiast zrobiło się jej żal. Na pewno tak nie myśli.

Te dwa dni spędzone w towarzystwie rodziny Holmes odkryły i przede mną wiele spraw, o których dotąd nie miałam pojęcia. I odkąd wiem o ich istnieniu, moje własne nieszczęścia wydają mi się błahe. Dowiedziałam się między innymi, że Enola wciąż była tylko dzieckiem i potrzebowała kogoś, kto by się nią dobrze zajął i szczerze pokochał. Nie, żeby jej matka źle to robiła, po prostu... widziałam w jej oczach, że cierpi, a żadna kochająca matka nie powinna do tego dopuścić.

Chłopak wkrótce ją posłuchał i z chwilą, gdy zniknął za oknem do pokoju wdarł się inspektor ze Scotland Yardu wraz z tą niemiłą właścicielką tego zapchlonego przytułku. Enola wrzeszczała i wiła się na wszystkie strony, gdy wreszcie wpadła w moje ramiona, wciąż kwiląc.

─ On jest wart więcej. ─ Wskazał na okno, przez które wydostał się nasz markiz. ─ Ale wy dwie dacie mi znacznie większą satysfakcję ─ wycedził z tryumfalnym uśmieszkiem inspektor „jak mu było", ale dla swojej wygody będę go od tej pory przezywała zwyczajnie „Scotland Yard".

Starszawa kobieta tymczasem posłała mi i Enoli karcące spojrzenie, jakby przewidziała, że tak to się skończy, a ja nie potrafiłam się z tym pogodzić. W końcu plan nie wypalił, a panna Holmes i tak zostanie zmuszona, by pojechać na pensję do pani Harrison. A to wszystko przez głupie marzenia o wolności, które po raz kolejny muszę pogrzebać, być może już na zawsze.

Przed kamienicą już czekał na nas Mycroft z tym swoim wiecznie niezadowolonym grymasem. Po raz kolejny go zawiodłam. Nie potrafiłam sprostać zwykłym oczekiwaniom szlachetnie urodzonej damy, która lada dzień miała wżenić się do nowej rodziny.

W końcu, nie odezwawszy się nawet słowem weszliśmy całą trójką do powozu. Za oknem było szaro i deszczowo, jakby pogoda chciała się dostroić do mojego coraz bardziej nieswojego nastroju. Dodatkowo zaczęło się ściemniać, a pan Holmes uprzedził nas, że będzie to długa podróż. Już po przerażonej minie Enoli wiedziałam, co się święci. Zostanie przewieziona na pensję. Czy tego chciała, czy nie. W końcu znajdowała się pod prawną opieką Mycrofta. To do niego należała decyzja, co się z nią stanie. W przeciwieństwie do mnie. Nie byłam jeszcze (na szczęście) z nim związana. Nie potrafiłabym jednak tak nagle odwrócić się od tej rodziny. Nie, gdy znalazła się w największej potrzebie. Każde z rodzeństwa posiadało jakąś wadę, defekt. Mycroft był małostkowy, ale dbał jedynie o własne szczęście i dobrobyt. Wadą Sherlocka było, cóż, sam fakt, że specjalizował się w praktycznie każdej dziedzinie życia, która mogłaby ci przyjść do głowy, poza jedną. Ludzkimi interakcjami czy tak na dobrą sprawę – głębszymi uczuciami, gdyż nie wierzył w coś takiego jak sentyment. No i na koniec została Enola – dziewczyna marzycielka o dużym sercu, lecz zagubionej duszy. Kwestionowała wszystko na każdym kroku, jakby cały świat spiskował przeciwko niej. I tu wchodziłam ja, choć dostrzeganie wad u samej sobie bywa naprawdę ciężkie, to jednak potrafię czasem dokonać autorefleksji i zmusić się do wystawienia sobie oceny. Moją największą wadą było chyba tchórzostwo. Nie znam klucza do sukcesu, ale kluczem do porażki jest próbowanie zadowolenia wszystkich wokół, co zawsze starałam się osiągnąć i miałam szczerą nadzieję, że tym razem nie zawiodę. Nie miałam władzy, żeby naprawić świat, ale mogłam chociaż zacząć od samej siebie i ludzi, którzy mnie otaczają. Wreszcie odnalazłam cel w życiu, ale jak na ironię właśnie spoglądałam na osobę, która miała niesamowicie dużo władzy, by jednym słowem zburzyć to marzenie niczym domek z kart.

Nie mogłam patrzeć, jak młoda Enola załamuje się i urania nawet łzy przed swoim bratem, który w bardzo agresywny sposób na nią krzyczał. Podniósł na nią drżący, lecz władczy i stanowczy głos. Przez chwilę wydawało mi się, że widziałam przed sobą zupełnie inną osobę, innego Mycrofta. Ten był zdecydowanie chłodny i wściekły, jakby się stała nie wiadomo jaka tragedia. Dziewczyna tylko chciała odnaleźć swoją matkę i przy okazji rozwiązać zagadkę tajemniczego skrytobójcy, który próbował zabić markiza Basilwether. Miała czyste intencje. Musiał to widzieć.

Nie istniało jednak nic, co by mogło go powstrzymać przed tak radykalnym posunięciem, jakim było pozostawienie Enoli na tej piorącej mózg pensji. To, w jaki sposób dziewczyna po prostu rozpłakała się, łamało moje serce na milion kawałków. Zupełnie nie rozumiałam, co go tak poniosło. Widać, że emocje stanowiły dla niego również słaby punkt, czego wcześniej nie zauważyłam. Zawsze wydawał się taki obojętny i powściągliwy. Coś ewidentnie wyprowadziło go z równowagi i nie mogła to być jedynie sprawa Enoli.

Po niecałej godzinie niezręcznej podróży powozem, panna Holmes została wysadzona na dziedzińcu przed budynkiem, w którym mieściła się pensja. Wychyliłam się przez okienko, by pomachać jej na pożegnanie, ale dorożkarz szybko odjechał z chwilą, gdy Mycroft podał następne miejsce docelowe. Był to dworzec, z którego następnie mieliśmy ponownie wynająć dorożkę, by zawiozła nas do posiadłości Ferndell Hall, czyli miejsca, które prawnie wciąż należało właśnie do Mycrofta.

Nie sądziłam, że kiedykolwiek cisza może okazać się głośniejsza i bardziej raniąca od hałasu i nerwowych emocji, które miały miejsce jeszcze parę minut temu. Nie potrafiłam przywyknąć do tej nowej rzeczywistości. Musiałam się odezwać, inaczej te kłębiące się myśli w mojej głowie doprowadziłyby mnie do szaleństwa, a przecież wystarczy już sam fakt, że w wieku trzydziestu lat, nadal byłam, pożał się Boże, starą panną.

─ Nie spytasz mnie nawet, co tam robiłam? ─ zaczęłam dyskusję nieprzyjemnym tonem. Już lepiej zacznę sobie kopać dołek pod swój grób, bowiem istniały niskie szanse, że przetrwam tę kłótnię z Mycroftem.

Pan Holmes zmierzył mnie przenikliwym wzrokiem.

─ Dobry Boże, nie chcę rozbijać naszego związku jeszcze przed jego zapieczętowaniem.

W mojej głowie natychmiast pojawiły się dwa pytania. Pierwsze – pomyślałam w głowie – co miał na myśli przez „zapieczętowanie?" Drugie zadałam już na głos:

─ A więc wolisz rozbić je już po zawiązaniu węzła małżeńskiego? Doprawdy z ciebie dżentelmen ─ sarknęłam, zaciskając szczękę. To nie tak, że chciałam doprowadzić do kłótni. Po prostu miałam tego już serdecznie dość no i zainspirowałam się postawą Enoli. Doprawdy odważna z niej jest młoda kobieta. Dlatego też w jej imieniu i w imieniu innych uciszonych kobiet, zamierzałam postawić się temu mężczyźnie za wszystkie winy, których się dopuścił.

─ Sama też nie jesteś idealnym przykładem szlachetnie urodzonej damy, a jednak nie oponowałem, gdy twój ojciec wręcz błagał mnie na kolanach, bym cię przyjął. Tak samo, jak nie oponowałem przez ostatnie dwa dni, gdy kręciłaś się wokół Sherlocka, niczym nowego szczeniaka ─ rzucił ostrym tonem, starając się jednak zachować spokojnie, bez gwałtownych ruchów, co jeszcze bardziej mnie przerażało. ─ Ostrzegałem cię na początku, Grace, żebyś nie robiła sobie nadziei. Ta rodzina nigdy nie wydawała się być wdzięczna, pomimo tego, jak bardzo się starałem zapewnić im życie na wysokich standardach.

Prychnęłam rozbawiona.

─ Wysyłałeś im pieniądze i oczekiwałeś w zamian bezwarunkowej lojalności. To jest twoja rodzina, a nie partnerzy biznesowi ─ mruknęłam, jednak sądząc po jego skwaszonej minie – trafiłam w sedno sprawy. To była prawda, która tkwiła we mnie, od kiedy się poznaliśmy, a ja zbierałam przez ten cały czas odwagę.

─ Jestem pierworodnym synem, więc majątek należy do mnie ─ kontynuował. ─ Matka nie oponowała, jednak nie była w stanie pojąć, dlaczego nie chcę, by mnie wyręczyła w administrowaniu spadkiem, zamiast zdać się w tej mierze na mnie. Kiedy Sherlock i ja przypomnieliśmy jej, że nie ma nawet prawa tu mieszkać, jeśli nie wyrażę na to zgody, zaczęła się zachowywać irracjonalnie i dała nam do zrozumienia, że nie jesteśmy mile widzianymi gośćmi w miejscu naszego urodzenia.

Ojej. Wielkie nieba.

Cały dotychczasowy porządek świata zawirował mi w głowie, jakby fiknął kozła na gałęzi drzewa. Do tej pory żyłam w przekonaniu, że bracia unikali kontaktów z nimi ze względu na hańbiący fakt istnienia Enoli, która sama ubrała słowa w ten sposób. A tymczasem chodziło o spór z ich matką? Nie mogłam się zorientować, co czuje Mycroft po tym odkryciu. Sama też nie potrafiłam dojść do ładu z własnymi emocjami, wywołanymi tą wiadomością, choć przede wszystkim odczuwałam zdumienie. Jednak coś tajemniczego zatrzepotało jak motyl w głębi mego serca.

Wciąż jednak miałam do niego wielki żal za to, jak potraktował swoją siostrę i nie tylko. Sam jego styl bycia po prostu mnie odrzucał i skręcało mnie coś w środku na samą myśl, że miałabym zostać jego żoną, już na zawsze uwięzioną w jego poglądach. Musiałam to sobie wszystko poukładać w głowie. Gdy tylko wróciliśmy do Ferndell Hall, zamknęłam się w swoim pokoju i nie wpuszczałam nikogo, poza panią Lane, która przyniosła mi wieczornej herbatki na rozgrzanie. Podziękowałam jej, a gdy opuściła mój pokój, ponownie oddałam się wylaniu wszystkich myśli i uczuć na kartce papieru, a nawet kilku. Pragnęłam poczuć się wolna, a to był jedyny możliwy sposób, by tak się poczuć. Lecz nikt inny nie mógł tego przeczytać, z nikim nie mogłam się tym podzielić, nie ważne jak bardzo nie chciałam być w tym samotna. Wiedziałam bowiem, że z chwilą, gdyby moje myśli ujrzały światło dzienne, moje życie dobiegłoby końca. Nikt nie chciałby mnie znać, zatrudnić, a co dopiero ożenić. To musiało pozostać sekretem. Niespełnionym marzeniem. Aż może któregoś dnia, kto wie? Nie będę już sama.

Następnego dnia wstałam z samego rana, ubrałam się i z uśmiechem zeszłam po schodach na korytarz. Zatrzymałam się jednak tuż za framugą dwuwahadłowych drzwi do salonu, które były delikatnie rozchylone, a ze środka wydobywały się dźwięki ożywionej konwersacji, którą prowadzili bracia Holmes. Natychmiast wyobraziłam ich sobie siedzących w fotelach obok siebie, pijących sherry i czytających porannego wydania The Pall Mall Gazette.

─ Dlaczego właściwie się żenisz? To do ciebie niepodobne ─ stwierdził Sherlock. Szczerze, zaczynałam mieć do niego mieszane uczucia. Nigdy nie wiedziałam, czy stał po stronie swojego jeszcze bardziej przemądrzałego braciszka, czy jednak zaczął do niego docierać fakt, że jego siostra w ogóle istnieje, bo z opowieści nigdy wcześniej się tym nie przejmował.

─ Jak do ciebie, drogi bracie? ─ spytał zdziwiony, choć bardziej z kpiną. ─ Nie wszyscy w tej rodzinie muszą skończyć samotnie.

Dobra, ale to było niemiłe. Nawet jeśli to była prawda.

─ A więc żenisz się w obawie przed byciem samotnym na starość?

─ Nie chcę skończyć jak nasza matka. Brakuje jej piątej klepki i kompletnie jej ostatnio odbiło ─ odburknął oschle. Rozumiałam, że Eudoria Holmes może nie zachowała się jak matka roku, ale to nie dawało powodów, by tak bezpodstawnie ją oczerniać, a Mycroft Holmes był do tego pierwszy, jakby chciał wygrać w jakiejś grze, o której nikt z pozostałych nie został wtajemniczony.

─ Jej posag jest całkiem pokaźny ─ zmienił już temat detektyw. ─ To by utwierdziło twoją pozycję i rozwiązało problemy z lojalnością w rządzie ─ wydedukował, a ja przymknęłam na moment oczy, powstrzymując lecące łzy w kącikach oczu. Doprawdy, co za para bezdusznych brutali.

─ Nie mam żadnych pro... Ugh! W porządku! ─ uniósł się nagle Mycroft, a ja się zapowietrzyłam. ─ Jak zwykle mnie przejrzałeś, drogi braciszku. Tak, żenię się z tą dziewczyną, bo małżeństwo kojarzy się wszystkim ze stabilnością oraz dojrzałością. Tak zyskam w oczach tych urzędasów, że nie będą się dwa razy zastanawiali przy mojej premii. Robię to dla Anglii.

Wkrótce ucichli, a ja usłyszałam tylko jak jeden z nich wstaje z fotela i kieruje się do wyjścia, to znaczy do miejsca, gdzie sama stałam zaraz za ścianą. Spanikowałam i nie mogłam się ruszyć. Po chwili z pomieszczenia wyszedł Sherlock, który widząc mnie posłał pełne żalu spojrzenie. To do niego niepodobne.

Wciąż nie potrafiłam odezwać się ani jednym słowem, więc po prostu stamtąd uciekłam. Wbiegłam prędko po schodach do swojego pokoju, opierając się plecami o zamknięte już drzwi i ciężko oddychałam. Piekło mnie w piersi niemiłosiernie. Nie wiedziałam, co miałam zrobić. Co właśnie miało miejsce w salonie? Te wszystkie krzywe uśmiechy, zapewnienia, że wszystko będzie dobrze, te wszystkie obietnice o miłości – to wszystko to była jedna wielka gra, w której od początku znajdowałam się na przegranej pozycji. Byłam pewna, że dotrwam jakoś do mety, ale oni nie dali mi nawet szansy. Nie pozostawili mi innego wyboru.

Omiotłam pospiesznie pokój i wyjęłam z szafy wszystkie ubrania, które ze sobą przywiozłam, po czym ponownie je włożyłam do torby podróżnej i bez wahania opuściłam Ferndell Hall, nie oglądając się wstecz. Ten etap był już za mną.

Nadszedł czas na nowy.


	8. Siostry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enola i Grace zacieśniają razem więzy. Stają się sobie bliskie, niczym siostry.

Powrót do domu może oznaczać wiele rzeczy. Powrót do rutyny, bezpieczeństwa, komfortu... jednak nie poczułam żadnej z tych rzeczy, gdy przekroczyłam próg Moor Hall. W korytarzu przywitał mnie pan Douglas, który szeroko się uśmiechnął na mój widok i położył dłoń na moim ramieniu.

─ Niezmiernie mnie raduje powrót panienki ─ powiedział, nie ukrywając radości w swoich drobnych ciemnych oczach. ─ Pan Townes z pewnością również się ucieszy ─ dodał szczerze, lecz ja nie byłam, co do tego tak przekonana. W końcu go zawiodłam.

Pan Douglas tutaj jeszcze o tym nie wiedział, co pozwoliło mi na chwilę wytchnienia. Często marzyłam o tym, gdyby to pan Douglas był moim ojcem. Prawdziwy z niego anioł, którego młodo spotkała tragedia. Jego młodziutka żona – Caroline została porwana. Jej ciało odnaleziono parę dni później porzucone w dokach nad Tamizą. Pan Douglas od zawsze marzył o dzieciach, lecz nie doczekał się kolejnej szansy na miłość, więc oddał się pracy na naszym skromnym dworze. Przynajmniej po części spełniałam jego małe marzenie.

─ Zaraz upiekę specjalnie panienki ulubiony jabłecznik, a panienka w tym czasie przywita się z ojcem, zgoda? ─ spytał podekscytowany. Gotowanie to była jego pasja.

Tak bardzo, jak nie chciałam tego robić, wiedziałam, że rozmowa z moim ojcem była nieunikniona. Uśmiechnęłam się więc lekko dla niepozoru i odeszłam, kierując się w stronę gabinetu ojca. Natychmiast uderzyły mnie wspomnienia związane z tym zakazanym miejscem. Od tamtego incydentu w dzieciństwie, gdy przyłapałam go na zdradzie z moją guwernantką papa zabronił mi kiedykolwiek tu podchodzić. Powiedział, że jego gabinet i miejsce pracy to nie miejsce dla wścibskiej małej dziewczynki.

Dotarłam do nieco zaniedbanego salonu. Na kanapie leżały niezłożone ubrania, a na okrągłym szklanym stoliku walały się różne papiery i porozrywane koperty. Zerknęłam na nie na krótki moment, by zauważyć, że kilka z nich było zaadresowanych do mnie z nieznanego mi dotąd adresu.

Delgado Refiner.

Nadawcą zaś była niejaka Celie Watson.

Nim było mi dane przeszukać moją pamięć o tej osobie i adresie, w pokoju znalazł się mój ojciec, który chrząknął donośnie, zwracając na siebie uwagę. Zostawiłam więc listy w spokoju i zbliżyłam się do mężczyzny. Nie wyglądał za dobrze. Zarośnięta broda na kilka cali, podkrążone oczy, czerwony nos, którym co chwilę podciągał.

Czyżby płakał?

─ Wróciłaś wcześniej ─ zauważył ostrym tonem. ─ Spodziewałem się ciebie nie wcześniej niż na dwa dni przed ślubem. Coś się stało? Czegoś zapomniałaś?

Nie potrafiłam jednak spojrzeć mu w oczy i powiedzieć prawdę. Widząc po tym chaosie, który tu zastałam, nie wiodło mu się najlepiej. Prawdopodobnie popadł w jakieś długi, o których oczywiście nie chce mnie powiadomić lub po prostu chciał mi tego oszczędzić. W ciągu kilku ostatnich dni przeżyłam sporo stresu i nie chciałam go dodatkowo przekładać na mojego ojca. Nie byłam dobra w kłamaniu, ale mogłam przynajmniej omijać to, co nie było widoczne na pierwszy rzut oka, czyli moją kłótnię z Mycroftem i to, co tak naprawdę o nim sądzę.

─ Tak naprawdę to... ─ zaczęłam, błądząc wzrokiem po ozdobnym dywanie, na którym widniała niewielka plama po kawie. ─ Wróciłam wcześniej, żeby lepiej się przygotować do ślubu. Jest tyle pięknych sukien, które chcę przymierzyć i tyle innych ważnych elementów, które muzą wyjść idealnie. To będzie ślub roku, tato, obiecuję ci to.

I w tym momencie nie żartowałam. Ja naprawdę wierzyłam, że ta wersja może dojść do skutku. Pod warunkiem, że to nie ja będę panną młodą.

─ Wspaniale. Zatem poślę tu po najlepszą krawcową z Londynu, by się zjawiła z samego rana. Nie ma co marnować czasu ─ postanowił.

Albo to albo chce się najszybciej mnie pozbyć z domu. Na tę chwilę musiałam mu uwierzyć na słowo. W końcu był moim ojcem, przez tyle lat zapewniał mi dach nad głową, jedzenie, dobrą edukację i wysoką pozycję. Nic, na co mogłabym narzekać, a jednak pośród tych wszystkich dóbr, zapomniał o jednej najważniejszej rzeczy. Zapomniał o uczuciu.

Ułożyłam usta w wątłym uśmiechu i udałam się do swojej sypialni. Na starej drewnianej białej komódce wciąż leżał mój dziennik z czasów dziecinnych, gdy każdego wieczora przysiadałam do niego i spisywałam wszystko, co się wydarzyło tego dnia. Byłam całkiem konsekwentna i regularnie starałam się spisywać. Przerwałam tylko na czas poznania Mycrofta i reszty jego rodziny. Czas to naprawić.

Po zjedzeniu kawałka wybornego jabłecznika pana Douglasa, usiadłam przy moim biurku, zapaliłam knot w lampie naftowej, gdyż zaczęło już zmierzchać i zamoczyłam pióro w kałamarzu. Najpierw szczegółowo opisałam moje pierwsze spotkanie z panem Holmesem, wyrażając swoje wszystkie myśli. Jego opis zajął mi prawie całą stronę. Starałam się jednak pozostać w miarę obiektywna i bez większego wdawania się w emocje. Pisałam o braciach Enoli w sposób cyniczny i żartobliwy, lecz szczery. Po prostu pisałam, co miałam na myśli. Dodałam do tego te parę kartek, które udało mi się napisać jeszcze w Ferndell Hall, które przypadkiem odkryła ciekawska pani Lane. To właśnie dzięki jej pochwale zapragnęłam pisać dalej, aż w mojej głowie urodził się pomysł na całą książkę. Nazwałam ją roboczo po prostu „Biografią", nie wiedząc jeszcze do końca o kim miałaby być. Nie mogło w niej zabraknąć również tak wspaniałej postaci, jak Enola Holmes, którą miałam ostatnio okazję poznać bliżej, lecz w bardzo krótkim czasie. Wciąż jej bardzo współczułam i tylko zastanawiałam, w jaki sposób mogłabym jej pomóc.

Wtedy do głowy przyszedł mi pewien pomysł. Wsadziłam parę stron o jej braciach do koperty i zaadresowałam do jej szkoły, do której obecnie uczęszczała. Byłam pewna, że umilą jej czas, a może nawet poprawią humor?

W ten sposób upłynęło kolejnych kilka dni. Pod przykrywką mierzenia sukien i przygotowywania się do ślubu, dostałam czas na przemyślenie dokładnie, czego właściwie chcę od życia i kim właściwie jestem. Każdego dnia wysyłałam przynajmniej jeden list do Enoli oraz jeden do pani Lane, by zapewniła Mycrofta, że nic mi się nie stało i nie zwołał zaraz całego Scotland Yardu na poszukiwania. Było spokojnie, aż pewnego dnia w drzwiach stanął niespodziewany gość z wizytą. Spostrzegłam pędzącą dorożkę na naszym podjeździe i natychmiast się tym zainteresowałam. Zbiegłam po schodach i zatrzymałam się zaraz za ścianą, gdzie kończył się hol. Wychyliłam się szybko, by zerknąć na tajemniczego jegomościa, a moje serce zabiło prędzej.

Wysoki mężczyzna stanął przed panem Douglasem w czarnym eleganckim fraku z podłużnym cylindrem i w białych rękawiczkach. Z bocznej kieszeni wystawała mu fajka. Jego kanciasta twarz wyglądała na gładko ogoloną. Nie musiałam się dłużej zastanawiać, by wiedzieć kim on był.

─ Panie Holmes, co pana sprowadza w nasze skromne progi? ─ zapytałam swobodnie, wyłaniając się ze swojej kryjówki, a detektyw natychmiast zdjął swój cylinder na mój widok i zmusił swoje wargi do delikatnego uśmiechu.

─ Wybieram się odwiedzić moją siostrę na pensji. Nie umknęło jednak mojej uwadze to, jak szybko pani zbliżyła się do niej. Pomyślałem więc, że na pani widok bardziej się ucieszy ─ odparł nieco smutniejszym tonem, niż zwykle. Ściągnęłam brwi.

─ Nonsens! ─ zaprotestowałam natychmiast i prędko zakryłam usta, sama wychodząc z podziwu własnym oburzeniem. Pan Douglas chyba szybko złapał aluzję i usunął się z holu, zostawiając nas samych. ─ Z całą pewnością Enola będzie równie tak samo uradowana na pana widok, co na mój. To w końcu pańska siostra.

Sherlock prychnął, jakbym właśnie powiedziała jakiś żart, lecz pragnę zauważyć, że nawet powstrzymałam się przed użyciem żartobliwego sarkastycznego tonu, więc dalej nie rozumiałam tej reakcji.

─ Chodźmy zatem ─ zaproponował, przytrzymując dla mnie drzwi i wskazał wzrokiem na dorożkę, stojącą już w gotowości przed posiadłością. W mojej głowie przewinęło kilka scenariuszy dotyczących tego, jak mogłaby się potoczyć ta podróż, ale los miał inne plany.

Dojechaliśmy na miejsce po nieco długiej i męczącej drodze, podczas której jednak nie udało mi się zasnąć. Mogłam to nazwać małym sukcesem. Przynajmniej Sherlock nie słuchał, jak chrapię, a ja zaoszczędziłam sobie niepotrzebnego wstydu.

W wejściu przywitała nas pani Harrison, która nie wyglądała na wielce ucieszoną na nasz widok. Miałam też wrażenie, jakby spodziewała się drugiego brata, a Sherlock został wysłany na pocieszenie. Okazało się jednak, że wyruszył tu z własnej woli, co robiło na mnie wrażenie.

Pani Harrison wreszcie nas zaprowadziła schodami na piętro, po czym zaanonsowała nas, wchodząc do gabinetu. W środku znajdowała się Enola ubrana w czarną nudną sukienkę z dużym białym kołnierzykiem. Jej ciemne włosy były elegancko zaplecione i ulizane. Jej postawa była nienagannie prosta i wyrafinowana, jednak głowę miała zwieszoną i smutno wbijała wzrok w podłogę, dopóki nie zwróciła na naszą dwójkę uwagi. Wtedy natychmiast się rozpromieniła.

─ Dziękujemy, pani Harrison ─ rzucił Sherlock, spoglądając jednoznacznie na kobietę, dając jej do zrozumienia, by zostawiła nas samych.

─ Oczywiście ─ odpowiedziała zmieszana i opuściła wkrótce pomieszczenie, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Gdy to się stało, dziewczyna wbiegła w moje ramiona, a ja z utęsknieniem ją wyściskałam.

Gdy już się odsunęła, przerzuciła wzrok na swojego brata, który stał obok z poważnym wyrazem twarzy, zaciskając pod pachą poranną gazetę, która urozmaicała naszą podróż tutaj.

─ Nigdy w życiu nie widziałem tylu romansów ─ odezwał się, wskazując wzrokiem na pobliską biblioteczkę zapełnioną po brzegi książkami o kobietach i ich miłosnych przygodach.

─ Jeszcze nie widział pan mojego księgozbioru w rodzinnej bibliotece, panie Holmes ─ rzuciłam melodyjnym głosem.

─ Od razu marzy się o gazecie ─ powiedział Sherlock, a Enola bez uprzedzenia wyrwała mu gazetę spod ramienia i zaczęła wnikliwie przeglądać strony. Mogłabym wręcz uznać, że wyglądała, jakby szukała czegoś konkretnego. To z tego samego powodu musiały leżeć te wszystkie gazety na jej motelowym łóżku, gdy ją znalazłam parę dni temu.

─ Na litość boską, czego szukasz? ─ zainteresował się Sherlock, a jego siostra wciąż trzeszczała gazetą, przewracając kartki, gdy zatrzymała się na konkretnej stronie. ─ Czytasz ogłoszenia? Naprawdę oszalałaś ─ stwierdził szorstko, aczkolwiek jej nie przeszkadzała taka szczerość. Była wręcz orzeźwiająca i pouczająca.

─ W takim miejscu nietrudno oszaleć ─ skwitowała, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku.

─ Kiedyś zmuszano mnie do kaligrafii ─ zaczął beztrosko snuć swoją opowieść z dzieciństwa, jakby mógł się w ten sposób utożsamić z nią, lecz w moich oczach tak nigdy nie będzie. Istnieją bowiem na tym świecie rzeczy, które nigdy nie zostaną w pełni zrozumiane przez przeciwną płeć, nie ważne jak bardzo staraliby się to osiągnąć. ─ Nie znosiłem jej, ale teraz często wyczytuję z pisma przydatne wskazówki.

─ A co mi dadzą lekcje podstawy?

W tym momencie być może ja mogłabym lepiej odpowiedzieć pannie Holmes na to pytanie, gdyż sama byłam żywym przykładem kobiety, która po wielu latach nauki nie wyniosła zbyt wiele, ale wciąż intrygowała mnie odpowiedź Sherlocka i to, jak z tego wybrnie.

─ To, jak człowiek stoi, może ukryć jego prawdziwą tożsamość ─ odparł, zasiadając przy biurku i podniósł z niego szkło powiększające. ─ Wszystko się przyda.

─ Odnalazłeś ją? ─ spytała w końcu, a ja szybko zrozumiałam, że już zmieniła temat i miała na myśli swoją zaginioną matkę. Detektyw zamknął przeglądany dokument i odłożył go na biurko.

─ Jeszcze nie. Byłem w herbaciarni. Edith groziła mi imbrykiem ─ przyznał, a ja zacisnęłam szybko usta, by powstrzymać się od parsknięcia śmiechem. ─ Byłem też w Limehouse ─ dodał, a Enola spojrzała na niego znacząco. ─ Wierzę, że ty również się tam udałaś. Stałaś się całkiem niezłym detektywem, Enolu.

Jak nie lepszym od niego samego. Z takim potencjałem? Kto wie, co zdoła osiągnąć w tak młodym wieku.

─ Znalazłeś proch? I bomby? ─ spytała po chwili, nie dbając o żadne pochwały. Ktoś tu zaczerpnął lekcje, jak stać się prawdziwym Holmesem.

Chwila, chwilunia. Jakie znowu bomby? Aż serce zabiło mi mocniej.

─ Tak, znalazłem ─ odpowiedział z żalem.

─ Po co jej... ─ zaczęła się zastanawiać Enola.

─ Aż boję się pomyśleć ─ szepnął Sherlock, po czym westchnął, spoglądając na nas obie. ─ Może chce zmienić świat.

─ Może to świat potrzebuje zmiany.

─ Wkrótce się dowiemy, dokąd się udała wasza matka i jakie miała zamiary ─ powiedziałam z nadzieją, choć obawiałam się, że nie sprostamy temu wyzwaniu tak prędko. Ewidentnie Eudoria Holmes należała do osób ponadprzeciętnie inteligentnych oraz indywidualistów, którzy nie pozwolą na znalezienie, chyba że tego zapragną.

─ Powstrzymasz ją? ─ spytała takim tonem, jakim nie spodziewałam się usłyszeć od niej w odniesieniu do własnej matki. Jakby uważała ją za prawdziwą kryminalistkę.

─ Nie mieszam się do polityki ─ rzucił beztrosko, wstając z fotela i zaczął krótki spacer za biurkiem wzdłuż ściany, na której wisiały portrety dyrektorki i za pewne jej zastępców.

─ Ani w życiu ludzi ─ odburknęła mu. Kolejna kłótnia rodzeństwa, której będę świadkiem. Świetnie. ─ Chyba że są wskazówkami. Pomogłeś Mycroftowi?

─ Nie ─ odpowiedział szybko.

─ Ale powiedziałeś mu o pieniądzach.

─ Uciekłaś. Chcieliśmy wiedzieć dokąd ─ rzucił przemądrzałym tonem, a mnie już coś ściskało w żołądku słysząc tyle kontroli.

Wiedziałam, że to nie było moje miejsce, by się odzywać i przerywać ich kłótnię, więc siedziałam cicho, obserwując rozwój wydarzeń. Na ten moment stałam jednak po stronie Enoli.

─ Jestem tylko częścią śledztwa dla ciebie, prawda? Ciekawostką. Po co tu właściwie jesteś? Żeby mnie wypytywać? Grace chociaż do mnie pisała listy! Martwiła się o mnie! ─ uniosła się, a w jej głosie było słychać głęboki żal i rozczarowanie.

─ Ja również się martwię! ─ wykrzyknął drżącym głosem, co było do niego bardzo niepodobne. Doprawdy Sherlock Holmes zaskakiwał mnie niemal na każdym kroku.

Na obu ich twarzach zaczął rosnąć nieznaczny uśmiech.

─ Ponoszą cię emocje. To zrozumiałe, ale zbyteczne ─ odparła łagodnym i spokojnym głosem. Zapadła chwilowa cisza, podczas której rodzeństwo wymieniło pełne szczęścia i zgody spojrzenia.

─ Intrygująca, prawda? ─ spytał nagle Sherlock, spacerując dalej po pokoju w stronę okna.

─ Emocja? ─ próbowała odgadnąć Enola.

─ Sprawa Tewkesbury'ego ─ odpowiedział wreszcie, zaspokajając naszą ciekawość, a ja natychmiast przerzuciłam swój wzrok na pannę Holmes. Miałam wrażenie, że się zarumieniła na wzmiankę markiza. Nic dziwnego – kiedy ostatnio widziałam ich razem, wyglądali na bardzo zadowolonych swoim towarzystwem. Ah i ta bliskość, gdy mierzyli siebie namiętnym wzrokiem! Tylko czekać, aż przyjdą oznajmić o swoich uczuciach publicznie. ─ Bardziej skomplikowana niż zwykłe zaginięcie. Wyskoczył z pociągu... z innym chłopcem.

Ha! Przyłapana na gorącym uczynku! 

Wiedziałam, że ten fakt nie umknął również samemu Sherlockowi, bo gdyby tak było, nie mógłby się już dłużej nazywać najlepszym detektywem w mieście.

─ Skąd wiedziałeś? ─ spytała bardzo cicho, przełykając gulę w gardle. Biedna cała się zestresowała.

Tym razem nie wytrzymałam i parsknęłam cicho. Doprawdy Enola nie wiedziała, jak jej starszy genialny braciszek ją przechytrzył?

─ Wiem, że wyruszyłaś ze stacji, na której on wsiadł. Edith wspomniała o jakimś „gamoniu". Otrzymałem też telegram na temat mojej młodej asystentki, która odwiedziła Tewkesburych ─ wyznał dość treściwie, za co mogłabym mu pogratulować.

Enola wbiła spojrzenie w wykładzinę i zaczęła się nerwowo bawić palcami.

─ Rozgryzłaś to? ─ spytał po dłuższej chwili.

─ Jeszcze nie ─ odpowiedziała, podnosząc na niego w końcu wzrok.

─ Dam ci tylko jedną radę, jak detektyw detektywowi: czasem trzeba zmącić wodę własną stopą, żeby zwabić rekiny ─ wyjaśnił tajemniczo.

─ A więc dlatego tu przyjechałeś ─ rzuciła błyskotliwie, jakby nagle ją oświeciło. ─ Żeby uczyć mnie o rekinach.

─ Nie. Przyjechałem, żeby dać ci to ─ odparł, wyjmując zza pazuchy białe zawiniątko nie większe niż mała szkatułka na biżuterię. Przedmiot zawinięty w biały materiał okazał się być jednak czymś znacznie odmiennym. O większej sentymentalnej wartości, niż mogłam to sobie wyobrazić. Była to niegdyś ulubiona zabawka małej Enoli zrobiona jedynie z szyszki, paru sznurków wełnianych i drobnych guzików. ─ Trzymała to pod poduszką. Zachowała ją.

─ Dash... ─ Enola pochwyciła dziecinną zabawkę i obracała w dłoniach niczym najcenniejszy przedmiot. Jej uśmiech rósł coraz szerszy z każdą kolejną sekundą, jakby ponownie wspominała tamte niewinne czasy.

─ Bardzo ckliwe, ale zawsze... uważała, że jesteś wyjątkowa. Ja też tak uważam.

Szczerze wypuściłam cicho powietrze, wychodząc z podziwu, jak piękna stała się ta scena. Wzruszyłam się, pilnując jednak by tego za bardzo nie pokazać. Oczywiście, jak się pewnie domyślacie, poszło mi z tym kiepsko, gdyż Sherlock od razu posłał mi zdziwione spojrzenie, jakby widział mnie taką po raz pierwszy.

─ Jednak potrafi pan być miły wobec rodziny, jak się pan postara, panie Holmes ─ skomentowałam zuchwale, ale na szczęście żadne z nich nie potraktowało tego jako przytyku, lecz jako cenną i szczerą uwagę.

─ Zawsze się staram, ale nie zawsze wychodzi ─ przyznał, westchnąwszy.

─ Och, skąd ja to znam ─ rzuciłam, wywracając oczami w stronę Sherlocka, a ten jakby cały zesztywniał i się spiął.

─ Dam wam jeszcze moment na osobną rozmowę, ale pamiętaj, Enolu ─ zwrócił się do siostry, kładąc rękę na jej ramieniu. ─ Wybór należy do ciebie. Rygory społeczeństwa... nie mogą cię kontrolować. Matka tego dowiodła ─ dodał pełen inspiracji i na koniec poklepał ją po ramieniu. ─ Zatrzymaj gazetę.

Odprowadziłam detektywa wzrokiem do drzwi, po czym ponownie przerzuciłam wzrok na Enolę, która ewidentnie miała mi coś do powiedzenia.

─ Ty i Sherlock stanowicie zgrany duet.

Och, dobry Boże, tylko tego jeszcze świat nie widział.

Prychnęłam rozbawiona, jednak Enola wciąż pozostawała niewzruszona i unosiła jedną brew, jakby mi nie uwierzyła.

─ Mogę ci coś powiedzieć w zaufaniu? ─ spytałam w końcu, a dziewczyna skinęła prędko głową. Zwilżyłam językiem swoja usta. ─ A więc nie jestem już tak do końca przekonana co do ożenku z twoim bratem. Przykro mi, Enolu.

─ Z jakiego powodu ci przykro?

─ Naprawdę liczyłam na to, że zostaniemy siostrami, ponieważ bardzo cię polubiłam.

─ Ja ciebie też. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz mojego szczęścia za każdym razem, gdy otrzymywałam od ciebie list z poszczególnymi fragmentami twojej książki ─ wyznała z ekscytacją w jej ciemnobrązowych oczach. ─ Wcześniej próbowałam cię polubić, bo miałaś być przyszłą żoną mojego brata, ale tak naprawdę polubiłam cię po prostu za to, że jesteś dobra. Stałaś się dla mnie kimś bliższym niż oni kiedykolwiek będą. Stałaś się moją przyjaciółką, a jak dobrze wiesz, nie mam ich za wielu. Właściwie to jesteś moją jedyną przyjaciółką ─ wypaliła i na koniec się uśmiechnęła, jakby chciała w jakiś sposób ukryć za tym uśmiechem tę niezręczną końcówkę wypowiedzi. Musiałam jej chociaż przyznać punkty za starania.

Enola Holmes była doprawdy najmilszą dziewczyną o złotym sercu.

─ Dziękuję, Enolu. Również uważam cię za moją przyjaciółkę ─ przyznałam, odwzajemniając uśmiech.

─ Wiem, co czujesz do Mycrofta ─ oznajmiła nagle Enola. ─ Nie kochasz go.

Te słowa niemal stanęły mi w gardle. Miłość. Czym właściwie ona była? Czy kiedykolwiek będzie mi dane się o tym dowiedzieć?

─ To jest bardziej... skomplikowane. Małżeństwa z przymusu... w nich nie chodzi o miłość. Mówią, że z czasem para znajduje to uczucie, ale nie sądzę, żeby to przytrafiło się mi i twojemu bratu. Nie byliśmy sobie pisani ─ wycedziłam, spuszczając wzrok.

─ A więc wierzysz w miłość. Jesteś romantyczką ─ odparła zaskoczona Enola.

─ Wychowałam się, czytając romanse podczas spotkań w salonie literackim. Tak, wierzę, ale wiem też, że nie wszyscy dostają swoje szczęśliwe zakończenie ─ przyznałam szczerze. Wiem, że to nie brzmi jakoś pocieszająco i nie otwiera przede mną jakiejś szerszej perspektywy, ale dochodząc do mojego wieku i doświadczenia, tak będzie najlepiej.

Panna Holmes jednak wydawała się nieustępliwa i chwyciła moją dłoń. Jej skóra była wyjątkowo delikatna i bardzo blada, pomimo tego iż nie nosiła rękawiczek.

─ Chciałabym, żebyś została moją siostrą, ale nie przez ożenek z Mycroftem ─ westchnęła, spoglądając mi prosto w oczy z żalem. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiałam, co się kryło za tym dnem jej wypowiedzi i natychmiast się zarumieniłam.

─ Nie ma szans, że między mną a Sherlockiem do czegoś dojdzie. Gdyby miało, już dawno byśmy to wiedzieli, prawda? ─ spytałam niewinnie, wciąż kwestionując naszą relację. Szczerze, sama nie wiedziałam, jak nazwać to, co się między nami działo, gdy znajdowaliśmy się razem w jednym pomieszczeniu. Bo w jednej sekundzie miałam ochotę go ukatrupić własnymi rękoma za tę jego bezczelność i bezduszność czy małostkowość, ale z drugiej strony wiedziałam, że właśnie te wszystkie cechy czyniły go tym, kim jest i nie mogłam mu tego zabronić, bo jednak bywały takie momenty, jak ten, którego niedawno byłam świadkiem, gdy jego serce zmiękło i wykonał kolejny krok w stronę kochającego i wzorowego starszego brata, jakim powinien być.

─ Ludzie, którzy tracą czas czekając, aż zaistnieją najbardziej sprzyjające warunki, nigdy nic nie zdziałają ─ powiedziała poetycko, cytując za pewne jakiegoś kolejnego nowego poetę, który próbował się wybić przez takie właśnie ckliwe teksty. Ja nie kupowałam takich bajeczek ani na sekundę. Miałam w końcu swój rozum i doświadczenie, których wolałam się trzymać, jak na razie.

─ Nic mnie bardziej nie irytuje niż te głupie filozoficzne cytaty, które zawsze trafiają w sedno ─ wypaliłam, przygryzając policzki od wewnątrz. Wolałam jednak nie sprawdzać teorii według tego cytatu i dalej żyć w tej błogiej nieświadomości. Zamknięta w bezpiecznym kokonie komfortu. Z dala od niepożądanych emocji.

Enola parsknęła, przyznając mi rację.

W krótce nastąpił czas naszego pożegnania. Dziewczyna wtuliła się do mnie, obejmując mnie ramionami, a ja zrobiłam to samo. Sherlock czekał na mnie przed dorożką, nalegając by mnie odwiózł. Cóż mogłam innego zrobić w tej sytuacji, jak się zgodzić? W ciągu następnych paru minut znaleźliśmy się już w drodze do Moor Hall.

Choć nie odzywaliśmy się ani słowem, czułam że oboje wciąż miło wspominaliśmy tę wizytę, a dowodem na to były uśmiechy na naszych twarzach, które nie schodziły przez całą drogę. W końcu moja ciekawość przezwyciężyła.

─ Niech się pan przyzna ─ rzuciłam nonszalancko, jednak wiedziałam, że w towarzystwie detektywa mogłam sobie pozwolić na nieco luźniejsze zachowanie. ─ Gdy ujrzał pan wtedy małą zagubioną Enolę, obudził się w panu dawno zagubiony instynkt tacierzyński ─ palnęłam, a Sherlock odwrócił głowę w moją stronę z tym swoim kompletnie zbitym z tropu spojrzeniem.

─ Nie ─ odparł miękkim głosem. ─ Ponieważ ujrzałem wtedy dojrzałą kobietę, która pomimo, że dopiero wkroczyła w świat dorosłych, to nadal potrzebuje usłyszeć takich słów otuchy czy zachęty, a przede wszystkim potrzebuje, by jej starszy brat wreszcie się o nią odpowiednio zatroszczył.

Byłam z niego naprawdę dumna. Wreszcie zrozumiał. Wreszcie sam dojrzał.

─ Otóż to, panie Holmes. Otóż to ─ przyznałam ze szczerym uśmiechem, a detektyw odwrócił wzrok w stronę okna dorożki. ─ Muszę spytać... wpadł pan już na to, czym się zajmuję? ─ spytałam po chwili, czekając aż się obróci. Miałam nadzieję, że on równie bardzo, jak ja pragnął kontynuować naszą niewinną grę.

─ Zaskakujące jest, jak równie wnikliwą wiedzę posiada pani, w kilku dziedzinach w dodatku ─ zauważył z podziwem w głosie.

─ Och, nigdy nie spotkał pan inteligentnej kobiety, panie Holmes? ─ zachichotałam wdzięcznie.

─ Nie ma potrzeby na te uprzejmości, więc przejdę do rzeczy. ─ rzucił poważniejszym tonem. ─ Wiem dlaczego pani uciekła tamtej nocy z Ferndell Hall.

─ Doprawdy? ─ Ściągnęłam brwi, zerkając z zaintrygowaniem na mężczyznę. ─ Sądzi pan, że mnie rozgryzł już całą?

Och, ta gra zmierzała na niebezpieczne wody, ale czy to znaczy, że powinnam się z niej wycofać?

Detektywa Holmesa również zaskoczyła i zbiła z tropu moja wypowiedź, a ja znów poczułam się zażenowana, palnąwszy tak piramidalne głupstwo. Czy ja doprawdy postradałam już resztki rozumu i postanowiłam flirtować z młodszym bratem mojego narzeczonego, od którego dopiero co zrobiłam sobie przerwę i to zaraz po tym, jak odwiedziliśmy ich młodszą siostrę?

Pragnęłam jak najprędzej się wycofać, lecz na to było o wiele za późno. Mogłam tylko liczyć na to, że Sherlock potraktuje to jako żart. Niebezpiecznie prawdziwy żart.

─ A więc uciekła pani z powodu Enoli, prawda?

...albo zwyczajnie zignoruje moją poprzednią wypowiedź, co nie było wcale gorsze. Wręcz przeciwnie. Lepiej będzie, jak oboje puścimy to w niepamięć.

Znowu stwierdził prawdę. Doprawdy byłam zafascynowana, jak szybko pracował jego mózg, by w tak krótkim czasie dochodzić do prawidłowych dedukcji.

─ Gdy wróciła pani z Mycroftem do posiadłości, wystarczyło spojrzeć na was dwoje. Niczym po swojej pierwszej małżeńskiej kłótni ─ palnął ironicznie.

─ Czyli nadal pan uważa, że jest dla nas szansa? Dla mnie i Mycrofta? ─ doprecyzowałam, bo znowu sobie jeszcze coś niedorzecznego pomyśli.

Sherlock po raz pierwszy od kiedy go poznałam, zamyślił się i to tak dogłębnie. Podrapał się po karku i w końcu przeszył mnie spojrzeniem, a po moich plecach przebiegły dreszcze.

─ Chce pani, żebym był z panią szczery? ─ spytał, a na samą myśl dokąd zmierzał z tym pytaniem, zmroziło mi krew w żyłach.

─ Chcę, żeby był pan brutalnie szczery ─ stwierdziłam szczerze, skupiając wzrok na jego twarzy. Zauważyłam, jak przełknął ślinę, a jego usta się spięły.

─ Naprawdę wierzę w to, że może pani być wystarczająca dla mojego brata. Ale wiem też, że on nie jest wystarczający dla pani, panno Townes ─ wyznał w końcu, a ja nie wiedziałam czy te słowa bolały bardziej, przez to, jak je powiedział czy też przez to, że były one prawdziwe.

Wciąż sama zadawałam sobie pytanie, czego tak naprawdę chciałam i za każdym razem w żadnej z tych odpowiedzi nie pojawiała się miłość. Wcześniej sądziłam, że po prostu przyjdzie na nią czas, ale teraz... uważam, że to po prostu nie było mi pisane. I Sherlock to rozgryzł.

Być może byliśmy do siebie bardziej podobni, niż sądziliśmy.

Przez dalszą podróż nie odezwaliśmy się do siebie słowem, nie licząc krótkiego „do widzenia" na pożegnanie, nim wreszcie się rozstaliśmy na dobre.

Myśleliście, że to koniec mojej przygody z rodzeństwem Holmes? Od tego jeszcze bardzo daleko, gdyż z chwilą gdy tylko znalazłam się z powrotem w domu planowałam, w jaki sposób skontaktować się z markizem Basilwether, licząc na to, że pomoże mi w odbiciu Enoli z tej przeklętej szkoły. Są w końcu priorytety, a panna Holmes wciąż miała do rozwiązania zagadkę.

Mogłam to zrzucić na los, a może spotkał mnie jakiś cud, gdy sam wicehrabia lord Tewkesbury sam nawinął mi się, niczym jakiś bezpański pies. Był też całkiem uroczy. Enoli nieźle się powodziło.

Przechodząc do rzeczy, ja i Tewkesbury (właściwie to nie miałam pojęcia, jak miał na pierwsze imię, ale mu to nie przeszkadzało, gdy wołałam na niego po nazwisku) zaczęliśmy obmyślać nasz genialny plan, by wejść niezauważonym do budynku szkoły, a następnie zabrać ze sobą Enolę.

─ Rozumiem, że numer, który wykręciła mi i jej braciom w Ferndell Hall odpada ─ myślałam na głos, bo szczerze nic mi nie przychodziło do głowy. Wtedy blondyn podskoczył uradowany, jakby go oświeciło.

─ Wyślemy im kosz ─ powiedział podekscytowany, na co ja zmarszczyłam aż czoło. ─ Ale taki wielki, by pomieścił któreś z nas ─ zaproponował, kreśląc w powietrzu rękami wielkość pudełka. Ten pomysł miał potencjał, ale wciąż miałam wątpliwości, co do niego. Było zbyt dużo niewiadomych, jak na przykład, „o której godzinie Enola może dostać pocztę?" albo „kiedy pani Harrison będzie z dala od głównych drzwi i pokoju Enoli?". Wszystko mogło pójść nie tak, ale pan jaśnie hrabia chyba nie do końca to widział.

─ Jeśli jedno z nas ma znaleźć się w środku kosza to lepiej, żeby to była osoba o bardziej rozciągliwym i wygodnym ubraniu ─ stwierdziłam, a markiz Tewkesbury przyznał mi rację i dopiero po niecałej minucie zaproponował, żeby to on wszedł do tego kosza. Doprawdy niebywałe!

Po niesłychanie dłużących się minutach uzgodnienia i dopracowywania planu wreszcie ruszyliśmy ku nowej ekscytującej przygodzie. Oboje byliśmy tak samo zdeterminowani, by wyciągnąć stamtąd Enolę i jej pomóc, żeby nie była już sama. Nastoletni lord robił za tajemniczą paczkę, podczas gdy ja za pośrednika z gotowym wytłumaczeniem dla pani Harrison. Wszystko w końcu musiało być wiarygodne.

Z niewiadomych powodów uprzedzona do mnie pani Harrison przywitała mnie ze skwaszoną miną, jednak prędko rozpromieniała, gdy wspomniałam jej, że adresatem tej przesyłki był drogi braciszek Enoli – Mycroft, który nie mógł doręczyć tego prezentu osobiście. Poza tym, udało mi się podrobić odręczne pismo najstarszego z rodzeństwa Holmes, by przekazać całkiem prywatny list do dyrektorki. Tak, jak przewidziałam – kobieta była wniebowzięta tym czynem i bez wahania pobiegła z kopertą do swojego gabinetu, w którym się zatrzasnęła. To powinno dać sporo czasu, by lord Tewkesbury trafił do odpowiedniego pokoju i zabrał ze sobą Enolę. Tylko czemu, na miłość boską, im to tak długo zajmowało?

Dla zabicia czasu zaczęłam spacerować po holu, przyglądając się obrazom i innym dekoracjom, takim jak antycznym wazonom czy egzotycznym roślinom albo popiersiom znanych pisarzy i filozofów. Paru z nich nawet rozpoznałam. Moją uwagę przykuła najbardziej porcelanowa ozdobna lalka w zielonej sukience z tiurniurą i białą koronką na końcach. Miałam dziwne uczucie, że jej duże czarne oczy wpatrują się wprost na mnie, jakbym była czemuś winna. Zaczęłam powoli podchodzić do biblioteczki, na której półce była posadzona pośród książek dla nastoletnich dam. Jakby mnie hipnotyzowała swoim wzrokiem i przyciągała coraz bliżej, a ja dawałam się temu ulec. Do rzeczywistości przywołał mnie dopiero hałas zbiegających osób po schodach. To musiał być markiz wraz z naszą księżniczką zamkniętą w wieży na zamku. Enola Holmes robiłaby za cudowną księżniczkę.

─ Co robisz? Wiejemy stąd! ─ krzyknęła rozbawiona Enola, pełna energii wybiegając na podjazd ze swoim „księciem". Bez wahania wsiedliśmy wszyscy do automobilu pani Harrison, na którym z determinacją i nakręceni adrenaliną odjechaliśmy w swoją stronę, nie oglądając się wstecz.

W końcu byliśmy wolnymi indywidualnymi swoimi osobami i nic nie wydawało się już niemożliwe.


	9. Horror w Basilwether

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace wybiera się na przejażdżkę z Enolą oraz lordem do miejsca, gdzie to wszystko się zaczęło.

Lekcja do zapamiętania na przyszłość: nie dać prowadzić Enoli żadnego automobilu. Była w tym niesamowicie kiepska, podobnie jak w jeździe na rowerze, o czym mi wspominała w jednym liście. Przynajmniej miałam kolejny pretekst do spędzania z nią więcej czasu. Mogłabym zabierać ją każdego sobotniego popołudnia na wycieczki krajoznawcze rowerem...

Ach, i znowu to samo! Za bardzo się rozmarzyłam, tracąc skupienie, podczas gdy nami trzęsło, a cały pojazd aż podskoczył. Musieliśmy najechać na jakiś większy kamień. I choć na początku jechaliśmy trochę zygzakiem, wjeżdżając w każdy możliwy krzew, to z czasem panna Holmes opanowała technikę trzymania prosto kierownicy i wywiozła nas daleko poza teren pensji. Silnik turkotał głośno, produkując gęste kłęby dymu za nami.

─ Dziękuję. To było... ─ Enola z trudem potrafiła rozmawiać i prowadzić jednocześnie albo zwyczajnie szukała odpowiednich słów. ─ Uratowaliście mnie.

Lord Tewkesbury, który siedział z drugiej strony dziewczyny, uśmiechnął się w jej stronę. Było mi niesamowicie niezręcznie w tym momencie, ale nic lepszego nie mogłam wymyślić. Ten automobil to był nasz jedyny najszybszy transport. Słyszałam gdzieś, że to cudeńko techniki potrafiło wyciągać nawet maksymalnie do 62 mil na godzinę.

─ Nie ma za co ─ odpowiedział za nas dwóch. ─ Rozumiem, że pomysł z koszem należał do ciebie ─ powiedziała, zerkając na krótką chwilę na markiza, a ten skinął głową. ─ Tam było strasznie. Nigdy więcej się na to nie piszę.

─ Oczywiście, rozumiem. Raz jeszcze przepraszam ─ odpowiedział prędko, jakby przyjmując całą winę na siebie. Kochany był.

─ Ale okazało się to skuteczne ─ przyznała, unosząc kąciki ust.

─ Teraz wracajmy do Londynu i znajdźmy porządną kryjówkę ─ postanowił zestresowanym głosem Tewkesbury. Chyba ktoś tu nie przywykł do spontanicznych pomysłów, a takie są najlepsze.

─ Mogę wam z tym pomóc ─ dorzuciłam podekscytowana. ─ Mam parę znajomych, którzy mogą nam coś znaleźć.

Nagle Enola ostro przyhamowała, nie zwracając nawet uwagi na swoich pasażerów, czyli mnie i lorda, gdy polecieliśmy do przodu, wpadając na siebie. Spojrzałam z pretensją na dziewczynę, a ona wydawała się niewzruszona swoim aktem, wpatrując się w jakiś nieokreślony punkt przed sobą.

─ Co się stało? ─ spytałam z pretensją i wreszcie spojrzałam w tym samym kierunku, co ona i ujrzałam rozwidlenie drogi oraz drogowskaz pośrodku.

Na twarzy panny Holmes z każdą sekundą rosła determinacja połączona chyba z chęcią zemsty. Jej palce nasunęły się z powrotem na dźwignię, która przyspieszała pojazd.

─ Cokolwiek planujesz Enolu... ─ ostrzegł ją lord, przyglądając się jej. ─ Enola...

─ Jedziemy do Basilwether ─ oznajmiła stanowczo i nie tracąc ani chwili dłużej ruszyła dalej.

─ Co?! ─ wykrzyknęliśmy razem z markizem.

─ Dopuszczono się niesprawiedliwości. Czas to naprawić ─ stwierdziła, po czym podała mu gazetę, którą wciąż ze sobą nosiła. ─ Szukasz sprawcy? Znajdź motyw.

Mimowolnie również zerknęłam na gazetę, która głosiła na pierwszej stronie wielkimi literami: „IMPAS W KWESTII USTAWY".

─ Nie rozumiem ─ wymamrotał zdezorientowany markiz.

─ Ja również ─ rzuciłam, słysząc już to pełne rozczarowania westchnięcie Enoli.

─ Od kiedy miałeś zasiadać w izbie? ─ spytała wprost pewnym głosem, jakby od początku znała na to odpowiedź.

─ Wkrótce.

─ Jak głosowałbyś nad reformą? ─ zadała szybko kolejne pytanie.

─ Tak samo, jak mój ojciec. Byłbym za ─ wypalił luźno, wzruszając ramionami.

─ Kto o tym wiedział? I kto miałby otrzymać posiadłość po śmierci twojego ojca i twojej?

I wtedy, proszę państwa, zostałam olśniona. Geniusz, po prostu geniusz. Enola Holmes była cholernie dobrym detektywem. To jej należą się wszelkie nagrody i bonusy za jej inteligencję, szybkie łączenie faktów i fantastyczną dedukcję.

─ Mój wuj ─ wypalił z przerażeniem i zaskoczeniem lord Tewkesbury. ─ Więc to jego sprawka?

─ Nie ma to sensu? ─ zapytała, jakby chciała rozwiać wszelkie wątpliwości.

Wymowna cisza odpowiedziała za nas.

─ To wpływowy człowiek, co my możemy zrobić? ─ spytał bezradnie markiz.

─ Rozwiążemy zbrodnię, oczywiście ─ wypowiedziała z błyskiem w oku i charakterystycznym uśmieszkiem, który gościł na jej twarzy za każdym razem, gdy była na dobrym tropie.

─ Dobry Boże, zginiemy ─ szepnęłam, gdy nagle zaschło mi w gardle. Stres nie działał na mnie dobrze, lecz na pannę Holmes wręcz przeciwnie – zdawał się ją jeszcze bardziej napędzać i dodawać energii.

─ Enola, mamy ogromne szczęście, że jeszcze żyjemy, a ty nas wieziesz w samą paszczę lwa ─ wypalił szczerze markiz, po którego minie widziałam, że był równie przestraszony, co ja.

─ Czasami, drogi lordzie, trzeba samemu zmącić wodę, żeby zwabić cholerne rekiny! ─ krzyknęła gorączkowo, a w moim oku zakręciła się pojedyncza łezka. Gdyby Sherlock mógłby to usłyszeć... byłby z pewnością dumny. Muszę mu o tym później koniecznie opowiedzieć. Pod warunkiem, że wrócimy z tego wszyscy w jednym kawałku.

─ Czemu miałabyś zwabiać rekiny? ─ wykrzyczał chyba jeszcze bardziej chaotycznym i piskliwym głosem Tewkesbury. Napięcie pomiędzy tą dwójką stawało się nie do zignorowania.

Enola w końcu odwróciła od niego twarz, skupiając się z powrotem na drodze i westchnęła ciężko.

─ Słuszna uwaga ─ skwitowała już spokojnym głosem i nie odezwała się już do końca drogi.

Zrobiło się już niemiłosiernie ciemno, gdy dojechaliśmy do Basilwether Hall, siedziby rodowej książąt Basilwether, położonej na obrzeżach prężnie rozwijającego się miasteczka Belvidere. Latarnie gazowe mrugały na mnie z dala jak uwięzione na ziemi gwiazdy, połyskując między pniami rosnących na wzgórzu drzew. Moim oczom ukazały się podjazd i dom, który pomieściłby dziesięć takich dworów jak Ferndell Hall. Enola zaparkowała przed ponurą rezydencją, po czym skierowaliśmy się na szerokie marmurowe schody. Nie było zbytnio czasu na podziwianie tego zadbanego dworu i jedyne, na co udało mi się jeszcze zwrócić były otaczające go wymuskane ogrody, pełne strzyżonych misternie krzewów i rosnących równiutko róż.

─ To jest beznadziejny pomysł ─ wymamrotał pełen przerażenia Tewkesbury. ─ Im bliżej jesteśmy, tym bardziej tak czuję.

─ Zgadzam się. Enolu, naprawdę podziwiam twoją odwagę i to, jak uparcie dążysz do prawdy, ale pomyśl, co zrobimy, jeśli tamten nożownik, który miał za zadanie zabić lorda może tu na nas czekać? Mógł to zaplanować od samego początku. To może być pułapka ─ wypaliłam drżącym głosem, kładąc rękę na ramieniu Enoli, dając jej do zrozumienia, że sprawa jest poważna.

─ Czemu to robimy? ─ spytał w końcu. Choć znałam doskonale jej powód albo przynajmniej się domyślałam, znając jej rodzinne zapędy i zamiłowanie do zagadek, to jednak wciąż się łudziłam, że sobie odpuści i razem byśmy wrócili do spokojnego życia w Londynie.

─ W przeciwieństwie do wychowanych dam nie umiem haftować ─ opowiadała, gdy w międzyczasie podeszliśmy do potężnych drzwi. ─ Nie wyszywałam, nie robiłam róż z wosku ani ozdób z muszelek. Uczyłam się obserwować, słuchać i walczyć. ─ powiedziała pełna determinacji, mierząc lorda przenikliwym spojrzeniem. Och, jaka była natchniona! ─ Do tego wychowała mnie mama. Zaufajcie mi. Znajdziemy odpowiedzi.

─ Nie umiesz haftować? ─ spytał po tym wszystkim markiz, co mnie mocno rozbawiło i aż parsknęłam szczerze śmiechem. TO było jego jedynym pytaniem i wątpliwością?

Enola również nie potrafiła w to uwierzyć, gdy na moment odwróciła głowę, wzdychając. Wyglądała, jakby czuła się z tego powodu zawstydzona, choć mogę się mylić, bo było bardzo ciemno.

─ Musimy to zrobić. Ty musisz to zrobić. I to zrobimy ─ postanowiła na jednym wdechu, po czym zwróciła się do mnie. ─ Ty, Grace, pomogłaś mi i wspierałaś już wystarczająco, za co bardzo dziękuję, ale nie musisz dla nas narażać swojego życia.

Zamrugałam, niedowierzając. Czy ona naprawdę właśnie to powiedziała?

W tle rozlegały się pohukiwania sów i szelest liści na koronach drzew, otaczających dwór.

─ Zaszłam już tak daleko, nie porzucę was. Nigdy cię nie porzucę, Enolu ─ przyznałam, unosząc kąciki ust.

Dziewczyna posłała mi szczery i ciepły uśmiech, po czym wszyscy wymieniliśmy porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i razem weszliśmy do środka.

Dwór Basilwether wydawał się w środku wyglądać jeszcze bardziej złowieszczo i upiornie niż z zewnątrz. Hol, w którym staliśmy, przeładowany był ciemnym drewnem i ciężkimi rzeźbami. Przyciemniały go również ogromne schody umiejscowione na drugim końcu. Nad nimi najwidoczniej znajdował się jeszcze jeden korytarz, ciągnący się wzdłuż całego domu. Z daleka widziała szerokie wejście, a dalej, po przeciwnej stronie schodów, szereg zamkniętych drzwi w górnym holu. Po obu stronach drzwi wejściowych znajdowały się ogromne, dwuskrzydłowe podwoje z wyrzeźbionymi nań owocami, zbożem i żywymi stworzeniami.

„Mam wrażenie, że się za chwilę rozpłaczę" – pomyślałam. „Jak małe dziecko, zaraz zacznę szlochać i zawodzić. Nie podoba mi się tutaj..."

Wzdłuż ciemnego korytarza ciągnął się rząd prawdziwych średniowiecznych zbroi, co musiało świadczyć o majętności właścicieli tego dworu.

─ Gdzie podziała się służba? ─ spytał Tewkesbury, rozglądając się po pustym korytarzu.

─ Witaj w przyszłości ─ odparła tylko Enola, zamykając za nami zdobione drzwi.

─ Matko? ─ zawołał chłopak.

Rozległo się jedynie echo, ale nikt inny nie zdawał się odpowiadać. Markiz niespodziewanie ruszył na schody, nie zostawiając mi i Enoli innego wyboru, jak podążyć za nim. Hol na piętrze przypominał w dużym stopniu ten na parterze. Był obszerny, ciemny i tak samo pusty, nie licząc bogatej boazerii i innych ozdób.

─ Wiedzą, że przybyliśmy ─ rzuciła panna Holmes, podchodząc do pojedynczego stolika z dużym wazonem pośrodku. Po moich plecach przebiegły dreszcze. Poczułam dziwny chłód, mimo że nie zauważyłam po drodze żadnych otwartych okien ani drzwi.

Nagle rozległ się donośny charakterystyczny dźwięk odblokowywania broni, który poprzedzał piskliwy alarmujący głos dziewczyny:

─ Padnijcie!

Wszystko od tego momentu zaczęło się dziać w zawrotnym tempie, że ledwo rejestrowałam, co się po kolei działo. Wiedziałam tylko, że gdy tylko się schyliłam ku podłodze, usłyszałam wystrzał bardzo blisko ucha, jednak kula trafiła w wazon, który rozbił się w drobne kawałki. Powstały chaos dał nam szansę na szybką ewakuację z tamtego korytarza.

─ Biegnijcie! Szybko! ─ poleciła i całą trójką wybiegliśmy w kierunku schodów. Rzuciliśmy się na drzwi, napierając na nie, lecz ani szarpanie za klamkę ani mocne walenie nic nie dało. No to po nas.

Przełknęłam dużą gulę w gardle, odwracając się z powrotem w stronę korytarza. Nikt nas jeszcze nie dogonił, więc mieliśmy spore szanse się gdzieś ukryć. Padły kolejne strzały, które dodatkowo nas zmotywowały do biegu. Enola z markizem Tewkesburym ruszyli pierwsi, robiąc uniki, a ja poleciałam zaraz za nimi, jednak niespodziewanie potknęłam się o materiał sukni, która była wyjątkowo niefunkcjonalna w takiej sytuacji i wylądowałam twarzą na posadzce. Enola zapowietrzyła się, a ja posłałam jej jednoznaczne spojrzenie, by ratowała siebie. Nie zniosłabym tego, gdyby na mój wzgląd coś jej się stało. Wbrew mojemu ostrzeżeniu, dziewczyna podbiegła do mnie i pomogła mi wstać, gdy kula przeleciała tuż koło mojej głowy, ale trafiła na szczęście w zbroję obok, od której tylko się odbiła. To dało mi pewien pomysł, lecz nie było za wiele czasu na myślenie. Tu trzeba było działać teraz albo nigdy.

Na przemian słyszałam strzały i krzyki Enoli. Ten cholerny zabójca strzelał do nas z prawdziwego karabinu! Gdy nastała cisza, spowodowana prawdopodobnie przeładowaniem magazynku, zdołałam zerknąć między rzeźbami na mężczyznę. Rzeczywiście uzupełniał swoją broń, jednak ani na moment nie zwalniał kroku i wciąż podążał długim korytarzem w naszą stronę. Moje serce biło teraz niczym dzwon.

Padł kolejny strzał. Nie mieliśmy już dokąd uciec, więc usiedliśmy skuleni na ziemi między antyczną rzeźbą z marmuru, a lśniącą zbroją, od której po raz kolejny odbiła się kula. Następnie zabrzmiały już tylko kroki coraz bliżej nas. Ktoś musiał uratować sytuację. Ktoś musiał zostać bohaterem, ale czy tym kimś musiała być akurat Enola? Dziewczyna miała odwagę.

Podniosła walący się obok kawałek marmuru i akurat gdy zabójca był zajęty przeładowaniem broni, ta rzuciła odłamek w kolejną zbroję parę metrów przed nami, robiąc sporo hałasu. Zdezorientowany mężczyzna bez wahania strzelił w fałszywą zbroję, marnując tym swój kolejny nabój, a Enola w tym czasie przekoziołkowała bezszelestnie na drugą stronę korytarza. Tamten nawet się nie połapał.

Podkurczyłam nogi tak mocno, jak się dało, trzęsąc szczęką. Napięcie rosło z każdą sekundą.

Tym razem strzał był czysty i rozwalił pół rzeźby, a części najbliższej zbroi opadły z donośnym hukiem na ziemię.

Zamknęłam oczy, pozostawiając resztę boskiej opiece. Słyszałam tylko jak zabójca zbliżał się do nas nieuchronnie, gdy nagle się zatrzymał i przeładował broń. Poczułam pot na karku. Żegnaj świecie.

Jednak nic się nie stało. A przynajmniej nic, co obejmowałoby kulkę w moim ciele. Otworzyłam szybko oczy, by zastać naskakującą na tego mężczyznę Enolę z bojowym okrzykiem dla wzbudzenia chaosu, gdy tamten znów chybił. Wili się obydwoje w tych ciemnościach, wyglądając trochę, jakby wykonywali jakiś taniec. Taniec śmierci, w którym jedno z nich musiało skończyć tragicznie.

W końcu uderzył nią o ścianę, po czym zrzucił bezwładną na podłogę. Dziewczyna zakasłała, odwracając się szybko, a tamten kopnął ją butem prosto w brzuch, co nie było ładnym widokiem. Chciałam coś zaradzić, ale nie za bardzo wiedziałam jak. To nie ja zostałam wychowana jako wolny i waleczny duch. Byłam za to naiwną posłuszną dziewczyną, która uczyła się głupiego haftowania.

A teraz stałam przyglądając się, jak Enola płaci za moją bezradność.

Och, dobry Boże, dodaj mi odwagi.

Pierwszy rzucił się jednak lord Tewkesbury i oboje upadli na podłogę, ja tymczasem znalazłam się obok Enoli, obejmując jej bladziutką twarz w swoich dłoniach. Po jej skroni zaczęła lecieć strużka krwi.

─ Niedobrze, Enolu. Musisz się obudzić, teraz! ─ błagałam przez łzy, słysząc tylko w tle walkę, która się wywiązała. Zabójca w końcu znokautował markiza, a ten upadł na ziemię. Mężczyzna odwrócił się na moment w naszą stronę i przeszył mnie spojrzeniem, jednak nic ze mną nie zrobił. Być może zdał sobie sprawę z czegoś, o czym ja wiedziałam już dawno. Jestem cholernym nieudacznikiem i tchórzem. Nie umiem się postawić. Nawet przed własnym ojcem. Wolę zasypywać go tymi niewinnymi białymi kłamstewkami, które znacząco łagodziły sytuację. Nie zostałam w końcu stworzona do wielkich czynów.

Dlatego też nie byłam w stanie uratować Enoli Holmes. Mogłam jedynie być przy niej i czuwać.

Obróciłam lekko głowę przez ramię, by zerknąć jak się miała sprawa markiza, lecz nie wyglądało to za dobrze. Chłopak był podduszany przez zabójcę i lada moment mógł zaczerpnąć oddech po raz ostatni w swoim życiu.

─ Obudź się, proszę ─ szeptałam błagalnie i zbliżyłam twarz do jej, stykając razem nasze czoła. ─ Nie bój się. Nie jesteś sama.

Wtem moje prośby zostały najwyraźniej wysłuchane, gdy dziewczyna zaczęła się podnosić, ale szybko przyłożyła palec do swoich ust na znak, żebym nie wydawała z siebie żadnego głosu.

Podałam jej dłoń, lecz dziewczyna objęła inną strategię i poczołgała się po podłodze do wciąż siłującego się mężczyzny, chwyciła go pewnie za nogę na wysokości kostki, po czym płynnym ruchem wykonała przewrotkę, a mężczyzna stracił grunt pod nogami i poleciał jak długi na lewą stronę, gdzie jego głowa spotkała się z mosiężną kanciastą ozdobną gałką, wydając charakterystyczny dźwięk. Wreszcie zabójca osunął się nieprzytomny na ziemię, a mi momentalnie żołądek podszedł do gardła.

Dziewczyna nabrała kilka płytkich wdechów, by powrócić do normalnego tempa, a ja podeszłam do niej ponownie, by sprawdzić czy nic jej nie jest. Była cała poza tym stłuczeniem na czole oraz możliwymi złamanymi żebrami.

─ Zrobiłaś to, Enolu. Jesteś taka odważna ─ szepnęłam, a dziewczyna powoli dochodziła już do siebie.

Usłyszałam nagle stękanie i głośne oddychanie, przez które niemal nie zeszłam na zawał, lecz nie mógł to być Tewkesbury, gdyż on siedział już odwrócony w naszą stronę i to po prostu nie pasowało do niego. Odwróciłam więc wzrok na leżącego mężczyznę, a Enola momentalnie na niego naskoczyła i chwyciła gwałtownie za kołnierz.

─ Dla kogo pracujesz?! ─ wycedziła groźnie, lecz to nie podziałało, więc ponowiła pytanie: ─ Dla kogo pracujesz?!

─ Dla Anglii ─ odpowiedział wreszcie, nim wątły uśmieszek na jego ustach zamienił się w płaską linię, dłonie opadły bezwładnie, a źrenice się rozszerzyły, martwo wpatrując się w jeden punkt przed sobą.

Enola wreszcie odpuściła, wciąż oddychając ciężko.

─ Przynajmniej mamy go już z głowy ─ wypaliłam, wzdychając z ulgą i przejechałam dłonią po czole, ścierając pot.

Znajdując się już w pełni zapewnienia, że już nic nam nie groziło, los wyszedł nam naprzeciw. Chyba z nas sobie drwił. I używał do tego laski, na której się wspierał. A jego wysłanniczką była starszawa kobieta o czarnej sukni i białych polokowanych włosach, okalających jej pomarszczoną owalną twarz.

─ Babcia? ─ spytał dla pewności nastolatek.

─ Tak. Obawiam się, że tak ─ odpowiedziała wyjątkowo łagodnym, ale drżącym głosem, który wcale nie wskazywał na to, by zanosiła się do czynu, który za moment dokonała. Wszyscy już stali o własnych siłach, przyglądając się i wsłuchując uważnie w słowa staruszki, czekając jak na szpilkach na dalszy rozwój. ─ Widać, jeśli chcesz coś załatwić, musisz to zrobić osobiście.

Chłopak zatrzymał dziewczynę ręką, by tym razem się nie wyrwała bohatersko do przodu, a kobieta sięgnęła powoli po strzelbę. Całą trójką staliśmy jak słupy soli, nie poruszając ani jednym mięśniem, a krew jakby zamarzła mi w żyłach. Poczułam ucisk w gardle, lecz zauważyłam, że moje nogi i ręce już nie były takie nie do ruszenia.

─ Gdzie moja matka? ─ zapytał stanowczo markiz.

─ W Londynie ─ odparła melodyjnie z pewnością siebie. Nie podobało mi się to, że to ona trzymała w tym scenariuszu broń. ─ Z twoim stryjem. Szukają cię ─ dodała i zaczęła podchodzić bliżej. Automatycznie wyszłam przed nastolatków, zasłaniając czysty strzał w kierunku chłopaka. Staruszka zaśmiała się gromko. ─ Ah, dzielna i odważna się znalazła. Ale czy taka idealna lalka, jak pani potrafi być też niezniszczalna?

Zacisnęłam dłoń w pięść, oddychając bardzo szybko. Tym razem nie zamierzałam stchórzyć. Prędzej pozwolę, by ta kulka przeszyła moje ciało niż zraniła którekolwiek z tej dwójki.

Kobieta uniosła strzelbę na ramieniu, mierząc lufą prosto we mnie. Wszystko zaczęło się dziać w zwolnionym tempie. Usłyszałam jedynie stłumiony okrzyk Enoli, manifestujący głośne i jednoznaczne: „Nie", po czym donośny huk, wytwarzający echo w mojej głowie. Kula leciała w moją stronę bardzo powoli i leniwie, jakby specjalnie dała mi szansę na wykonanie jakiegoś uniku. Jednak nie zamierzałam z niej skorzystać. Byłam gotowa na śmierć.

Los jednak ponownie zagrał mi na nosie i uchronił w postaci nastoletniego lorda, który jednym pociągnięciem ręki popchnął mnie w bok i sam stanął na moim miejscu. Kula ugodziła go w pierś, a chłopak momentalnie upadł na podłogę, wydając pusty, pozbawiony emocji jęk.

Enola bez wahania wybiegła w stronę kobiety żądna zemsty, a staruszka pociągnęła za spust, jednak nie było żadnej kuli. Huk wywołany wystrzeleniem zatrzymał Enolę w kompletnym bezruchu.

─ Już po wszystkim ─ wypowiedziała zdziwiona babka markiza. Ja w tym całym zamęcie podbiegłam do leżącego i powoli umierającego za pewne lorda, klękając przy nim na zimnej wykafelkowanej podłodze.

─ Ty idioto ─ szepnęłam przy uchu chłopaka. Przyłożyłam wyprostowaną dłoń w miejscu jego rany, jednak zauważyłam jeden dość ważny szczegół. Nie było żadnej krwi. Do tej pory powinnam już znaleźć się w całej kałuży, a jednak jakimś cudem zostałam oszczędzona.

Po chwili dołączyła do mnie również zrozpaczona Enola, trzymająca w ręku strzelbę. Po jej policzku spływało tyle łez, lecz o żadną nie dbała tak bardzo, jak o życie młodocianego lorda. Pochyliła się nad nim, gdy zrobiłam jej miejsca i oparła głowę na jego ramieniu, wtulając się w jego ciało i co jakiś czas szepcąc jego nazwisko.

Nagle dokonał się cud i na naszych oczach markiz Basilwether powstał z martwych, a na zdziwienie Enoli, odchylił marynarkę, by wskazać na blaszany napierśnik zapożyczony od zbroi.

─ Ty myślący idioto ─ palnęłam, płacząc już ze szczęścia. Nawet nie potrafiłam sobie wyobrazić, by to skończyło się w inny sposób. Po tym wszystkim, co oboje przeszli, należało im się szczęście.

─ Jesteś stworzona do walki ─ skierował te słowa do Enoli, zakładając pojedyncze pasmo włosów za jej ucho, wpatrując się w nią namiętnie. Po chwili wtulili się w siebie, a ja mlasnęłam głośno, wzruszając się. Wtedy odsunęli się od siebie, a markiz machnął ręką, bym dołączyła do grupowego uścisku. W ten sposób już żaden z nas nie był sam.

Po kilku minutach podnieśliśmy się z tej podłogi i każdy z naszej trójki posłał staruszce przeszywające spojrzenie.

─ Twój czas się skończył ─ stwierdził poważnym głosem, a ja się uśmiechnęłam.

─ W życiu nie słyszałam bardziej satysfakcjonującego zdania ─ wypaliłam cała zziajana i pełna wrażeń.

Koszmar w Basilwether dobiegł końca. Sprawa została zamknięta raz na zawsze.


	10. Nieprawdopodobne Rozwiązanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace decyduje się na wielką zmianę w jej życiu, choć los ma jeszcze inne plany.

Mycroft Holmes to prawdziwe utrapienie. To z jego powodu byłam teraz zmuszona wyzywać do diabłów czy innych piekielnych mieszkańców, by dali mi święty spokój, ale to jak prosić niebo i chmury, by nie spłodziły już nigdy więcej deszczu, a jednak królestwo Wielkiej Brytanii należało do jednej z najbardziej obfitującej w deszcze krainy. Lecz nawet ulewny dzień nie potrafił być tak bezduszny jak najstarszy z rodzeństwa Holmes.

Dlaczego wciąż pojawiał się w mojej głowie w najmniej odpowiednim momencie, mącąc mi tylko myśli?

Powinnam być przy Enoli i dać jej wsparcie, jakiego nie mogła zapewnić jej w tym momencie jej własna rodzina, ale zamiast tego popadłam w poczucie winy, nie będąc jednocześnie przy Mycrofcie, układając sobie nowe życie. Nie mogłam przecież być w dwóch miejscach naraz, dlatego musiałam pozostać tutaj. Zauważyłam jednak, że lord Tewkesbury świetnie się sprawiał w roli takiego wsparcia, rozmawiając z nią i co jakiś czas przytulając, na co moje serduszko po prostu miękło.

Niedługo po tym całym prawdziwym horrorze, który jakimś cudem przeżyliśmy, Enola wysłała ponaglający telegram do matki markiza, by wróciła do Basilwether czym prędzej wraz z wujem chłopca. Gdy tylko przyjechali, poczułam się o niebo bezpieczniej. Matka lorda okazała się kobietą w średnim wieku o jasnych blond włosach i pięknej urodzie. Nie musiała mnie jednak przekonywać dwa razy, gdy wydała z siebie okrzyk zdumienia i zszokowania na widok prawdziwego sprawcy tego kryminału. Naprawdę nie miała o niczym pojęcia. Wuj Tewkesbury coś tam wymamrotał pod nosem do babki, po czym zaprowadził ją do osobnego pokoju i ją tam zamknął, gdyż z samego rana mieliśmy się udać do Scotland Yardu, by wyjaśnić całą sprawę.

Zaproponowali nam wszystkim nocleg, i choć nie uśmiechało mi się spędzić jeszcze dodatkowo noc w tak upiornym miejscu to jednak nie mogłam zostawić Enoli. Nie mogłam jej porzucić. Przed pójściem do łóżek usiedliśmy wszyscy przy jednym stole i wypiliśmy po filiżance herbaty na ukojenie nerwów, by móc zasnąć. Przez cały wieczór nikt się nie odezwał, poza matką nastoletniego lorda.

─ Całe szczęście, że pani była z tymi dzieciakami, panno Townes. Zaoferowanie noclegu to najmniejsza rzecz, jaką mogę dla pani zrobić ─ powiedziała łagodnym, anielskim głosem. Uniosłam kąciki w odpowiedzi, dopijając swoją herbatkę, po czym odeszłam od stołu, życząc reszcie dobrej nocy.

Zanim udałam się jednak do gościnnej sypialni, która była przeznaczona wyłącznie dla mnie, zatrzymałam się na długim korytarzu, skupiając uwagę na świetle, wydobywającym się zza lekko uchylonych drzwi. Ten pokój został przypisany Enoli, jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli. Skierowałam się więc tam i stanęłam w progu, z rozbawieniem i wewnętrznym spokojem, przyglądając się jak dziewczyna zamiast przeżywać dzisiejsze wydarzenia w najzwyczajniejszy sposób zajmowała się rozwiązaniem kolejnej zagadki, jaką było zaginięcie jej matki. Rozłożyła na łóżku same gazety, które za pewne znalazła tutaj i studiowała dokładnie tekst, wodząc wzrokiem za jej wskazującym palcem.

Parsknęłam cicho pod nosem, a ta wreszcie zwróciła na mnie uwagę i uniosła kąciki ust, po czym zrobiła mi miejsce na łóżku, więc z niego skorzystałam. Szłam w bosych stopach, odczuwając każde najdrobniejsze ziarenko piasku czy miękką teksturę dywanu. Wszystkie zmysły zostały jakby spotęgowane i bardziej odczuwalne niż zwykle. Było to niesamowicie orzeźwiające. Jakbym na każdym kroku doświadczała zupełnie nowych rzeczy, wykonując najprostsze czynności. W tym tkwiła cała magia.

─ Nie martw się. Twoja mama się odnajdzie. Jutro, jak oznajmimy całemu Scotland Yardowi, że to Enola Holmes rozwiązała sprawę markiza przed Sherlockiem to będzie dopiero nowina i z pewnością sama się z tobą skontaktuję, bo ja na jej miejscu byłabym teraz niezwykle z ciebie dumna, Enolu ─ odparłam, nie przestając się uśmiechać.

─ Naprawdę nie miałabym nic przeciwko, gdybyś została dłużej zarówno w moim życiu jak i moich braci. Z pewnością ubarwiasz nasze życie ─ wypowiedziała również z uśmiechem, na co ja położyłam dłoń na jej i ją zacisnęłam.

─ Być może. Gdyby mój świat byłby prostszy... ─ westchnęłam posępnie, spuszczając wzrok.

─ Ale może być! ─ wykrzyknęła nagle podekscytowana. Ja naprawdę zazdrościłam jej tego entuzjazmu czasami. ─ Możesz zostać dla mnie. Jako moja guwernantka! Albo krawcowa! Wiem, że ładnie szyjesz i lubisz haftować. Pomyśl o wielu innych zainteresowaniach, które mogłabyś wykonywać w naszym domu!

─ Enola, to wszystko ładnie brzmi, ale muszę też przemyśleć parę spraw, wiesz? Chciałabym móc z tobą mieszkać, naprawdę, ale wierzę w to, że ty i ja, jesteśmy bardziej wolne niż nam się zdaje, wiesz? Możemy tak wiele zdziałać, pomóc innym... będąc zamknięta w kolejnym domu, w kolejnej rodzinie... z całym szacunkiem, oczywiście. Po prostu byłabym bardziej ograniczona ─ przyznałam, a język mi się niesamowicie przy tym plątał. Było już późno, a ja dodatkowo oszołomiona i pełna wrażeń nie nadawałam się już na wieczorne konwersacje, zwłaszcza o tak poważnych tematach. ─ Rozumiesz? ─ dopytałam po upływie chwili, spoglądając na zamyśloną twarz panny Holmes, jakby analizowała to wszystko, co powiedziałam w swojej głowie.

Dziewczyna w końcu kiwnęła twierdząco głową, a ja nachyliłam się nad nią, by ucałować w czoło na dobranoc i opuściłam jej pokój, by wreszcie po całym ciężkim dniu udać się na zasłużony odpoczynek.

Z samego ranka, zaraz po śniadaniu wyjechaliśmy wszyscy do Londynu. Czekał nas kolejny ekscytujący dzień, jednak może mniej niebezpieczny. Udaliśmy się w pierwszej kolejności do budynku, gdzie urzędował Scotland Yard. Była to wysoka na trzy kondygnacje jasna kamienica o wysokich mocnych drzwiach.

Na posterunku siedział ten sam policjant-detektyw, który wcześniej spiskował z Mycroftem u golarza. Miał na sobie jasnobrązowy płaszcz. Wyglądał na zajętego, ale jednocześnie, jakby brakowało mu motywacji do dalszej pracy. Z pewnością zaraz mu ją dostarczymy.

─ Panie władzo! ─ zawołałam donośnie, a mężczyzna nawet nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi. Byłam w końcu tylko kolejną bezradną damą w opałach, tak? ─ Panie Lestrade! ─ wykrzyknęłam, gdy nagle przypomniało mi się jego nazwisko. Policjant wreszcie raczył podnieść na nas swój wzrok i zmarszczył brwi. Wstał powoli i ociężale od swojego biurka i powłóczył się przez korytarz w naszą stronę, lecz stanął przed stryjem Tewkesbury'ego, jakby z góry założył, że z nami nie ma o czym rozmawiać. Mężczyźni ucięli sobie pogawędkę, gdy w końcu przeszli do sedna. Z opowieści wyszło, jakby to on wrócił do domu na czas i odkrył tę zdradę, po czym sam odebrał broń babki i ją zatrzymał, bo przecież takie małe podlotki w towarzystwie starszej damy nie mogły brać w czymś takim udziału. To wykraczało poza nasze kompetencje. Tego było już za wiele.

─ To była Enola. To ona rozwiązała zagadkę i wszystko wydedukowała ─ powiedziałam z determinacją i pewnością siebie, jakiej jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie odczuwałam. „Scotland Yard" zmierzył mnie niedowierzającym spojrzeniem, po czym prychnął kpiąco.

─ Ha! Już wierzę ─ sarknął rozbawiony, a ja mimowolnie zacisnęłam dłoń w pięść, czując jak wzbiera się we mnie złość. Liczę do pięciu i powoli się rozluźniam. To nie miejsce i czas na takie wybuchy złości, a zresztą, nie warto dyskutować z kimś, kto nigdy nie zrozumie czyjegoś innego punktu widzenia.

Zmierzyłam go spojrzeniem, po czym wraz z Enolą zawróciłyśmy do wyjścia. Oparłam dłoń na ramieniu dziewczyny, gdy stanęłyśmy już na ulicy.

─ Chodź, wiem, jak poprawić ci humor ─ rzuciłam i po chwili udałyśmy się parę skrzyżowań dalej aż do wspaniale prezentującego się Pałacu Westminsterskiego zlokalizowanego zaraz nad Tamizą. Była to zapierająca wdech neogotycka budowla, której charakterystycznym punktem była powszechnie znana zegarowa wieża, określana również jako Big Ben.

Stanęłyśmy z Enolą niedaleko głównego wejścia za bramą. Po drugiej stronie ujrzałyśmy młodego lorda żegnającego się z matką. Przelotnie zerknęłam na twarz panny Holmes, na której malował się najpiękniejszy uśmiech, jaki widziałam. Była nim oczarowana.

Wtedy, jak w zegarku, wychwycili się spojrzeniem, które zadziałało niczym magnez i nakazało im się zbliżyć. Sama pozostałam w miejscu, by dać im przestrzeń i trochę prywatności. Upłynęło parę minut, gdy stałam tak na uboczu, ukradkowo im się przyglądając. Wyglądali tak niewinnie. Po moich plecach przebiegły dreszcze, gdy ujrzałam, jak Enola położyła dłoń na jego, zaciskającą pojedynczy pręt w wysokiej bramie. Z tej perspektywy mogłam jedynie podpatrzeć ten zakochany wyraz twarzy młodego lorda, ale domyśliłam się, że panna Holmes miała podobny. Poczułam uczucie gorąca, które rozlało się po całym moim ciele, gdy Tewkesbury uniósł jej dłoń i musnął jej wierzch ustami, nie odrywając od niej namiętnego spojrzenia. Znów się oddałam moim fantazjom i marzeniom o idealnym romansie. Kiedyś wierzyłam, że taki nie istnieje, jednak spoglądając na tę młodą zakochaną parę o gorących sercach znów zaczęłam wierzyć.

Po tym jakże pełnym miłosnych uniesień pożegnaniu z lordem Tewkesburym udałyśmy się z Enolą dalej wzdłuż głównej ulicy, która była dziś wyjątkowo zatłoczona. Szarobure chmury kłębiły się złowieszczo nad miastem, wtapiając się w tło z dymem, pochodzącym z kominów. Co jakiś czas jednak Słońce prześwitywało i dawało przyjemne ciepło.

Enola zatrzymała się nagle, by zakupić gazetę – to był wręcz już jej naturalny odruch. Przejrzała na szybko parę kartek, po czym poprosiła jeszcze ulicznego sprzedawcę o coś do pisania. Chłopaczyna podał jej ołówek, który trzymał nad uchem. Stanęłam obok niej, zaglądając przez ramię, co takiego zaczęła kreślić i wypisywać. Okazało się, że był to kod. Szyfr, a przecież szyfry to jej specjalność.

─ Cyfry zmieniają się w litery, które tworzą zdanie... ─ zaczęła myśleć na głos, spisując po kolei litery ze swojego kieszonkowego łamacza szyfrów z kartoniku. ─ „Spotkajmy się dzisiaj o piątej w Royal Academy. Mama." ─ odczytała i po chwili zamknęła gazetę. ─ Cóż, tego się nie spodziewałam. Od razu naszły mnie trzy myśli. Pierwsza, matka nie podpisałaby się „mama", tylko „chryzantema". To nasz tajny kod. Druga, Royal Academy to instytucja, która uparcie ignoruje kobiety, więc matka nie wybrałaby takiego miejsca. I trzecia, być może odkryłam swoje karty przed Sherlockiem, gdy sprawdzałam gazetę. To sprawka Sherlocka Holmesa ─ stwierdziła w końcu, a ja sama się zamyśliłam i zaczęłam zastanawiać, czy bracia Holmes być może nie zastawili tej samej pułapki również na mnie. Enola oddała gazetę i uśmiechnęła się lekko. ─ A jednak fakty nie odbierają mi nadziei ─ dorzuciła, po czym zaoferowała aż pięć funtów za zamianę ubrań z chłopakiem sprzedającym gazety. Parsknęłam mimowolnie na sam pomysł tej oferty, ale szybko spoważniałam, gdyż sama musiałam też poszukać jakiegoś przebrania. Enola podrzuciła mi pomysł, bym poszła jednak jako ja, grając na czas przed nimi. W końcu musiałam też stawić czoła swoim demonom, a tak się składało, że jeden z nich nosił na nazwisko Holmes.

W ciągu następnej godziny znalazłyśmy się na dziedzińcu Royal Academy. Enola przebrana za małego chłopca siedziała pomiędzy białymi kolumnami przy stosie gazet, udając że je sprzedaje. Nasunęła dodatkowo kapelusz na czoło, by nikt jej nie rozpoznał. Szczerze, nawet ja miałam z tym powoli trudność i ciągle gubiłam ją w tym tłumie.

Nadeszła pora, bym to ja wkroczyła do akcji. Wyszłam na plac pełen ludzi, idących każdy w swoją stronę, zostawiając mnie w tyle. Rozejrzałam się prędko i wtedy ich ujrzałam. Jeden stał w wysokim cylindrze, jakby miał dodawać mu wzrostu, i dzierżył w dłoni laskę. Drugi z nich o postawniejszej sylwetce górował nad innymi, a głowę zdobiła mu burza ciemnych loków.

Zastygłam w bezruchu, analizując jeszcze ewentualną ucieczkę, lecz było już na to za późno w momencie, w którym oboje zlokalizowali mnie długim spojrzeniem, a jeden z nich nawet pomachał. Nie miałam już wątpliwości, że oni również mnie spostrzegli. Nie miałam więc innego wyboru, jak do nich podejść. Raz kozie śmierć.

─ A więc pracujesz jako posłanniczka ─ stwierdził bez żadnego wyjaśnienia Sherlock, a ja zmarszczyłam brwi. ─ Spodziewaliśmy się tutaj naszej siostry. Rozumiem, że dalej ze sobą mieszkacie?

─ Oh, nie. W ogóle nie miałam kontaktu z waszą siostrą, panie Holmes. I tak się składa, że moja przyjaciółka zaoferowała mi doskonałe mieszkanie w bardzo dogodnej lokalizacji ─ wyjaśniłam mu, by nie próbował nawet już nas ze sobą powiązać, choć możliwe, że wzbudziłam w nim tylko większą fascynację. Z tym spojrzeniem to mógłby codziennie niepostrzeżenie kraść kobiece serca i nawet by na to nie zwrócił uwagi.

─ Jeśli by pani jednak miała kontakt z Enolą, proszę, żeby dała mi pani niezwłocznie znać ─ nakazał. Ponownie ściągnęłam brwi w zdezorientowaniu.

─ A czemuż to, panie Holmes? ─ Zaciekawiłam się.

─ Chciałbym, żeby została moją podopieczną, tak jak tego sama chciała ─ oznajmił niespodziewanie, zaskakując mnie.

─ Och, z pewnością ucieszy się na tę wieść ─ odparłam podekscytowana, unosząc kąciki ust.

─ Czyli ma pani jednak z nią kontakt? ─ spytał, a na jego ustach tlił się tajemniczy grymas.

─ Tego nie powiedziałam ─ sprostowałam się, a moje ciało oblał pot. Cholera, chyba mnie przejrzał. Zresztą, wcale by mnie to nie zdziwiło, gdyby to zrobił, to była tylko i wyłącznie kwestia czasu. ─ Ale zaręczam pana, że gdy tylko wstąpi choćby na herbatkę w moje skromne progi przy Baker Street bez chwili zwłoki pana poinformuję ─ zapewniłam go, posyłając dodatkowo uśmiech, za którym mogłam ukryć całe to podenerwowanie tymi wszystkimi kłamstwami.

─ Baker Street? ─ zdziwił się, na co podejrzliwie kiwnęłam twierdząco głową. Nie wiedziałam, czy mam się bać czy jeszcze coś innego. ─ Ach, to w rzeczy samej wspaniała lokalizacja, panno Townes! Wpasuje się tam pani idealnie ─ wypowiedział z zachwytem i zaklasnął w dłonie.

─ Musimy już iść, bracie ─ odezwał się w końcu Mycroft, dotykając lekko młodszego brata w ramię, jednak ani na moment się na mnie nie spojrzał. Jakimś cudem udało mi się pozostać w lepszej relacji z Sherlockiem niż z jego zrzędliwym i niepostępowym bratem, który jednocześnie był moim narzeczonym. Lub nim już nie był. Trochę się pogubiłam. Nie sądziłam, że ta separacja wyrządzi aż takie zło. Myślałam, że dzięki temu zyskamy trochę czasu, by lepiej poznać siebie nawzajem, jednak aranżowane małżeństwo dokonywało się albo w pośpiechu albo w ogóle. Nie istniała trzecia opcja. Więc, co ja tak właściwie jeszcze tu robiłam?

Sherlock rzucił mi ciepłe spojrzenie na pożegnanie, po czym wraz z Mycroftem udali się w swoją stronę przez sam środek placu. Wiatr zawiał niespokojnie, aż poczułam chłód na moich odkrytych ramionach. Stałam tak jeszcze przez jakiś czas, gdy również musiałam powrócić do Enoli i przekazać jej nowe wieści.

Gdy jeszcze tego samego dnia wróciłam z Enolą do mojego nowego mieszkania przy Baker Street 222, okazało się, że otrzymałam zaadresowany do mnie list.

Inicjały C. W.

„Celie Watson" – pomyślałam prędko i zabrałam się za rozdzieranie koperty. Co takiego mogła ode mnie chcieć ta kobieta? I kim właściwie ona była?

Zanim zdążyłam się wczytać w tekst, panna Holmes wyrwała mi list z ręki i podeszła z nim pod okno. Wpatrywała się w niego, jakby doszukiwała się jakiegoś ukrytego tekstu, szyfru.

─ Znalazłaś coś ciekawego? ─ spytałam luźno, jednak dziewczyna wyglądała, jakbym jej tylko przeszkadzała w dedukcji.

─ Hm? Ach, ten list. Nie był do ciebie ─ stwierdziła, wciąż się przyglądając kawałku papieru, obracając nim pod każdym możliwym kontem.

─ Ależ jest. Widzisz? ─ Podeszłam do niej i wskazałam na dole koperty moje dane.

─ To anagram ─ odparła bez wahania. Zaczęła chyba za bardzo upodabniać się do swojego brata – detektywa, ale w ten zły sposób.

─ Oczywiście, że jest ─ prychnęłam ironicznie. ─ Zamierzasz rozwinąć tę myśl, czy zatrzymasz ją dla siebie?

─ Otwórz, a obie się zaraz dowiemy ─ zaproponowała, podając mi kartkę zapełnioną drobnym tekstem. Nie rozpoznawałam tego pisma, ale nie był on aż tak trudny do odczytania.

„Droga bratnia duszo,

Gdziekolwiek to czytasz i kiedykolwiek – choć mam szczerą nadzieję, że robisz to w chwili zaraz po doręczeniu tego listu, powinnaś wiedzieć, że świat, który na ciebie czeka jest bardziej okrutny i bezwzględny niż by ci się mogło wydawać. Nie jest on czarno-biały, ale posiada też różne odcienie. Całą gamę barw nawet. Wierzę jednak, że jesteś gotowa, by wyjść do tego świata z uniesiono wysoko głową, nie zwracając uwagi na przeszkody, bowiem nie jesteś sama. Nigdy nie byłaś. Doskonale znasz swoją wartość. Potrzebujesz tylko pewnego bodźca, który popchnie cię wystarczająco mocno, by obudzić w tobie pewność siebie, którą wiem, że posiadasz. Nie bój się i jej użyj od czasu do czasu, bo to twoja największa broń.

P. S. Zajrzyj do Delgado Refiner. Mają tam wyborne ciasta.

Celie Watson."

─ Wiesz może, gdzie znajduje się Delgado Refiner? ─ spytałam w kierunku Enoli, a ta zmrużyła oczy i ponownie wyrwała ode mnie list. Doprawdy ta dziewczyna nie miała żadnych pohamowań.

─ Chyba chodzi o Greenfield Road. To jest anagram. Nie znam żadnego Delgado Refiner, ale przy Greenfield Road mieści się piekarnia. Może o to chodzi? ─ wysnuła pełna wątpliwości.

Nie istniał lepszy sposób niż sprawdzenie tej teorii na własnej skórze, więc podziękowałam Enoli za pomoc i sama udałam się w dane miejsce. Ulica ta mieściła się na północ od Tamizy, gdzie nie zapuszczało się już tak wiele ludzi. Uznałam jednak to miejsce za całkiem urokliwe i sentymentalne, gdyż obrazy w pobliskiej galerii sztuki przypominały mi o matce. Postanowiłam na moment zboczyć z kursu i wstąpić do środka. Dawno tego nie robiłam. Oglądanie sztuki tak wybitnej wiązało się u mnie z krytycznym stanem emocjonalnym. Popadałam zwykle w melancholię i wielki smutek.

Jeden z obrazów zaintrygował mnie najbardziej. W złotym obramowaniu mieścił się obraz w stylu impresjonistycznym namalowany prawdopodobnie farbami olejnymi. Musiał być świeżo pomalowany i wywieszony, gdyż nawet z dobrych kilku jardów było czuć zapach farb. Na ciemno-bordowym tle znajdowała się porcelanowa lalka, która została posadzona na stole obok kosza na owoce i wazonu z pięknymi daliami, których symbolika jest bardzo zdecydowana w swojej wymowie. Dalia jest symbolem przygody, ale reprezentuje także relaks i znalezienie równowagi w życiu.

─ Intrygujące, prawda? ─ Odezwał się kobiecy głos zza moich pleców. Już chciałam się odwrócić, gdy nieznajoma położyła dłoń na moim ramieniu, kompletnie mnie tym paraliżując. Wolałam więc udać, że z tym samym pełnym skupieniem, co wcześniej analizowałam dany obraz. ─ Co malarka miała na myśli, malując to wszystko? ─ spytała z pewną gracją i pasją w głosie.

─ Że każdy z nas jest tylko pustą lalką, powłoką, którą należy czymś zapełnić, żeby nie została odłożona na półkę i zapomniana ─ wysnułam sama bez zastanowienia się właściwie. Po prostu mówiłam to, co czułam.

─ Zgadza się. Ludzie powinni nieustannie się rozwijać. Jak nie, czeka ich stan biernej stagnacji ─ odparła z bezradnością w głosie, po czym westchnęła głęboko, zabierając rękę z mojego ramienia. ─ To samo może czekać i ciebie, moja droga bratnia duszo ─ dodała tajemniczo, a ja się poruszyłam i prychnęłam nerwowo. Niemożliwe.

─ Czy to pani napisała do mnie ten list? To pani nazywa się Celie Watson? ─ gorączkowo wyrwałam, odwracając się wreszcie, lecz nikogo nie zastałam. Sala wystawowa była pusta.

Możliwe czy nie, nic więcej nie udało mi się dowiedzieć i byłam zmuszona powrócić do swojego mieszkania w zasadzie z niczym.

Miałam wiele do przemyślenia i właśnie temu zamierzałam się oddać przez najbliższy czas i żaden mężczyzna już nie miał zaburzyć mojego porządku. Wystarczyła jednak chwila nieuwagi i cała ta fasada ponownie została zburzona niczym domek z kart, bowiem do kamienicy naprzeciwko właśnie wprowadził się Sherlock Holmes i od tego czasu już nic nie miało być takie proste.

END OF PART ONE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciąg dalszy nastąpi...
> 
> wyczekujcie świątecznego dodatku już niedługo!!


End file.
